Alternate Or Future Love?
by BIRD BOSS 28
Summary: An adventure along side Spider Man and Ms. Marvel during Secret Wars 2015 and BEYOND!. References of relationship to Marvel Comics Ms Marvel #34, 47, Ms Marvel Annual 2008, Siege: Amazing Spiderman , Avenging Spider Man #09, 10 May contain future plot surprises!
1. Ch 1 Prologue and Worlds End

Secret Wars- An Alternate or Future Love? Spider-Man and Ms Marvel

References Ms Marvel #34, 47, Ms Marvel Annual 2008, Siege: Amazing Spiderman One Shot, Avenging Spider Man #09, 10, Secret Wars 2015 # 1-4

 **Prologue (Secret Wars #1-4)** For reference to setting and location of story within the Marvel Universe.

As both Earths were on a set course to collide, Reed Richards (Mr. Fantastic) created a Life Raft for a select few to take shelter from the up coming collision of Earth 616 and Earth 1610 (Ultimate Universe).

 **Chapter 1 Worlds End**

 **Location: BattleWorld, Hidden Isle of Agamotto**

Eight years later in BattleWorld Stephen Strange (Doctor Strange sheriff of Battle World) asked a young Thor to open the Life Raft with his Mjolnir. When the doors of vessel opened it revealed who was inside. Miles Morales was shocked to see a familiar face to first set foot out of the Life Raft.

"Mom, Dad are we there yet?" said Spider Man.

"Peter is that you?" asked Miles.

"Miles you're here too? stated Peter.

The two Spider Men were both surprised to see each other again after the near death and mind boggling events of the Spider Verse (Spider themed heroes vs. Time Traveling Vampires)! The other inhabitants of the Life Raft were soon to follow, those included Reed Richards, T'Challa (Black Panther), Peter Quill (Star Lord), Scott Summers (Phoenix Cyclops), Lady Thor (Jane Foster), Carol Danvers (Ms/Captain Marvel), and Peter Parker (Spider Man). Stephen Strange began an explanation of what happened after the Earths collided with each other, where they were, and how it came to be that Dr. Doom became Lord and Ruler of this so called melting pot of multiple, shattered realties called "BattleWorld"!

Needless to say that everyone from The Life Raft were stunned beyond disbelief as to Victor Von Doom became The God of this reality, let alone the fact that multiple alternate realities living side by side each other. As Stephen Strange was finishing his explanation the young Thors hammer began glowing. Stephen took this as a sign that the Thor Corp needed help and he was needed else where. Stephen used teleportation to transport everyone to the dire situation at hand. The Thor Corp were locked in a battle for their lives against Thanos and some of his personal fighting force called the Cabal. As the heroes were teleported to the scene they were about to disperse and start attacking Thanos and his forces to help the out the Thor Corp.

Just as Peter Parker was about to join the fray he hears a very familiar, feminine and commanding voice call out to him. It was Carol Danvers (Ms/Captain Marvel). "Peter as we join the battle I want you to keep your guard up and fight as close to me as possible!" stated Carol.

"You want me to fight side by side with you Carol?, HOW Sweet" said Peter Quill (Star Lord).

"Arrghh wrong Peter, I didn't mean you Quill, I meant Parker!" Carol shouted out.

"All right Carol I will, not like I cant hold my own in a fight. No need to get your Femhawk all bent out of shape!" said Peter.

"What was that?" questioned Carol as she gave Spider Man a death stare that shook him to the bones.

"Ohhh nothing, I'll be sure to bring my sharpest quips and zingers to harm our enemies fragile souls and egos!" said Spiderman.

"Peter less yappin' more fighting!" said Carol.

"Aye Aye Ms Captain…I mean … I mean Captain Marvel… I mean Captain Carol… I mean"

, "PETER!" Carol interjected.

Spiderman immediately focused on the task at hand by doing what he could to aid his allies in the battle. Despite not being as strong as Carol, Peter knew how to assist his fellow allies whether it be by distracting the enemy with his agile dodging, quick quips, web shooters, or by using his super human level strength to fight. Carol always admired how Peter was able to try his hardest during a fight even if he was fighting an opponent well beyond his strength and yet he was still able to make her laugh internally.

As the battle continued another being teleported to the battlefield in a loud, thunderous and earth shaking fashion, It was Lord Doom! As soon as Doom arrived he yelled out onto the battle " RICHARDS!".

"I see you made a massive, artificial construct out of something that shouldn't even have existed!" said Richards.

"Yes I have Richards, I have done something you and your kind could not do, I am a miracle worker as you attempted to be judging by your presence here!" stated Doom.

"Yeah I saved as many people as I could but, I see you decided to put yourself on a throne above all others!" stated Richards.

"A Throne?" questioned Doom. "I have sat on a throne before, I have elevated myself to something much greater than a mere throne Doom said with an omnipotent tone!

Thanos interrupted by simply saying " I have my doubts, if one plays God they would not shy away from saying it!".

" I am God! And you will kneel before me because this world belongs to Doom!" Doom stated as he sent a powerful quake that cracked the Earth in several segments throughout the battlefield exposing the yellow orange lights coming from the Earths core.

"If a mere human like you can become a God in this world, then I must be your superior! Mutants are the future evolution of you pathetic humans and if I have evolved further that makes me greater than God!" yelled Scott Summers (Phoenix Cyclops).

As Cyclops was making his magnanimous speech he was throwing several phoenix fire beam projectiles staggering Doom in the process. Cyclops continued the speech, "It is us mutants that are the future of mankind, this world belongs mutants, this world belongs to m…."

Cyclops was interrupted as Doom lifted him by his throat choking him in the process. "This world, this future, this dream you speak of is OVER!" Doom stated as snapped Cyclops neck with a mere hand twitch.

Stephen Strange had seen this situation before, his friends were not going to kneel before Doom and that outcome usually ended only in one way! Stephen immediately used a teleportation spell to transport all combatants except for Doom and himself to random corners of BattleWorld in a huge teleportation blast . As Spider Man felt the teleportation spell start to explode outward towards the battlefield he immediately took a hold of Carols hand as both of them and the rest of their friends were teleported elsewhere. Both Carol Danvers and Peter Parker had been teleported to same sector of BattleWorld a dry and barren waste land that was filled with dangerous monsters and beasts that could easily kill any average super hero who was careless enough to think that these animals would be child's play to deal with.

Peter awoke several moments later in a daze laid face down and groaned out "Ahhhh Aunt Carol I don't feel so good, I don't wanna ride that pony again!" Peter said.

"Argghh why couldn't you get teleported somewhere else?" Carol said while laying on her back with both hands covering her eyes.

"Hay you're the one that said stay close to you, before that teleportation blast, my gut instinct was immediately grab the closest person and use them as a blonde femhawk shield" Peter chuckled.

"You're dead Peter!" Carol said as she started chasing Peter with closest boulder she could find. "Did I ever tell you Peter how much spiders creep me!" Carol said.

"Well that may be so but as soon as I find Wolverine I'm gonna tell him I got to second base with Ms. Marvel!" (Ms. Marvel Annual 2008). Peter said as he was running for his life, Carol nearly catching up to him with a mad look in her eye with boulder over head. 'The look Carol was giving me would've made Carnage's grin look like a whining puppy in comparison!' Peter thought. If this was the start of their journey out of this waste land he could think of no one better to travel alongside with.

…TBC…

AN: Sorry for the long prologue/chapter 1. I wanted to set the proper locale and setting for those who don't know the Secret Wars 2015 basic story line. I'll try to state the comic book issues which the reference is from. Chapter two should be coming up fairly soon, let me know what you think, any helpful thought, comments, suggestions will be appreciated..


	2. Ch 2 Badlands Scuffle

**Secret Wars- An Alternate or Future Love? Spider-Man and**

References Ms Marvel #34, 47, Ms Marvel Annual 2008, Siege: Amazing Spiderman One Shot, Avenging Spider Man #09, 10, Secret Wars 2015 # 1-4

 **Chapter 2 Canyon of Death**

 **Location: Wasteland**

"AHHHHH! Why does every woman I meet end up wanting to kill me at some point? Oh by the way God I love the irony that the woman that might end up succeeding is literally GONNA SQUISH ME LIKE A SPIDER!" yelled Peter.

As Carol was busy chasing Peter she noticed the area in which she was chasing him. The area they were in was essentially a big canyon with old decaying buildings scattered within. Carol thought it was quite intriguing that that height of this canyon seem to go up at least 100 meters. "Peter Stop!" Carol said,

"You think I'm really gonna stop with you holding that boulder over your head!" Peter said.

"All right FINE!" Carol said as she stopped running with boulder and tossed it so the side. "Peter have you noticed the canyon we're in is pretty large and vast?" Carol said.

"Well now that you mentioned it not only that it seems that an entire city is actually is established here as well." Peter said.

Both Peter and Carol decided to put their little spat on hold as they scouted this seemingly endless canyon. Just as Carol was just about to past the canyon wall to get a birds eye view of the entire landscape she bumped right into a invisible energy barrier. "Ouch!" Carol said,

"What's wrong Carol?" Peter asked.

As Carol was examining the barrier, Peter was web slinging through the ruined city just trying to find out where they were exactly. After testing her photon blast against the barrier proved to be useless as she noticed the energy seem to have no effect, Carol try getting some distance and used her super flight into an all out charge with both fist in front. When Carol made impact with the barrier it immediately sent an explosive energy shock wave that knocked her into a freefall heading toward the ground. Peter heard the explosion and immediately swung back to where he heard the explosion.

"CAROL!" Peter was web slinging as fast as he could to catch Carol just in the nick of time before she hit the ground.

"Raaaaww Ahhhh Yeahhhh and SHE'S SAFE!" Peter said as he caught Carol cradling her in his arms as he slid on the reddish clay ground of this Earth.

Peter made sure that he took the brunt of the impact and slide.

"Are you all right Carol?" Peter asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Peter, thanks for the catch." Carol said as she gently caressed the side of Peter's mask.

"I'm glad my baseball coach said I should just practice being good at base running and catching cause I throw like a girl!" Peter said. (Siege Spider Man one-shot)

Getting a slight chuckle from Carol. She said "Argh, that barrier packs a punch, it knocked me on my ass!"

"Don't you mean it knocked your ass into my hands!" Peter said as he winked through his mask.

"Argh Peter remind me to throw you into the sun once were done with this journey!" Carol said as she was pushing and getting up off Peter.

"Aye Aye Cap…" (SPIDER SENSE) " I think we attracted an audience with the our Broadway play of _What killed the spider a boulder or the huge falling butt ? _ Peter said.

Carol would've given Peter her patented Ms. Marvel death stare if it hadn't been for Peters warning of danger and the fact she could hear various sounds coming right from the cave holes within the canyon walls all around them. Just as the two heroes ready themselves for what may come from the canyon walls they both wondered who or what was going to attack.

Carol and Peter were shocked to see various Lizard men and women coming from the walls. Peter thought to himself these Lizards were close to resembling that of Dr. Curt Connors Lizard, the only difference is these lizards were much larger and were all HULKED out. Vast number of Lizard men and women surrounded our two heroes each varying in size, muscle mass and color.

"Peter I don't feel so hot." Carol said as she drop down to a knee.

"What chu talkin bout Carol? Your hot, you single handedly brought the sales of thigh boots through the roof!" Peter said.

As he turned around he saw Carol on one knee. "What's the matter Carol?" Peter asked.

"I don't know Peter?; I feel like my strength been sapped by that barrier, not all but at least by half!" Carol stood back up and proclaimed "My strength may be a bit diminished but its more than enough to handle the likes of you!".

As Carol said that she charged at a pack of Lizard people with both fist a blazed with photon energy. Peter knew he would have to keep more of a defensive circle around Carol using his agility to dodge and attack numerous Lizard people while watching Carol's back. Carol used every bit of her military training and technique applied with her diminished strength to over come her attackers. She was holding her own against quite a few of them by breaking jaws with punches and kicks until the lizards that were on the ground started to use their tails to ensnare her legs to prevent anymore movement. Peter was busy flipping around the battlefield webbing and striking any Lizards to prevent them from joining the fray and cluttering up the fighting space.

"These Lizards are tougher to bring down, they are not as fast or as agile as Curt (The Lizard) but, their additional body mass makes them more durable to our attacks!" said Peter.

As Peter said this he turned and saw Carol getting tangled up in a cluster of Lizards that seem to have surrounded her and were holding her down. Carol continued to fight off the Lizards as they tried to tackle her down. As she was fighting in the cluster, a Lizard leapt out from above the cluster and tried diving towards Carols face jaws first. Just as the Lizard got within biting distance of Carol Peter use a double legged drop kick to deter the Lizard from biting.

As Peter was within the cluster that was piling on Carol, Peter then asked Carol to "Hold still?.

Carol responded with a "HUH WHAT THE HELL YOU TALKIN ABOUT!" as she said this Peter was doing multiple flares of gymnastic kicks hitting most of the Lizards within the cluster . He then transitioned from the flares into a head spin right on the top of Carol' head dispatching the rest of the Lizards remaining.

As the cluster of lizards were on the ground stunned Peter asked Carol "Are you ok Carol, aside from your hair?'

"Yeah I'm fine just a few scratches.. Huh wait what's wrong with my hair?" Carol asked.

"Oh nothing., lets get going we need to find our way out of this" …(SPIDER SENSE) what now?"

The Earth began to shake beneath them. "Were you about to say something Peter cause I don't think we haven't been through enough today with our world coming to an end, Doom becoming a God and being attacked by Hulked up Lizard people!" Carol said.

"Well how bout we add a giant 300 ft long Hulked out lizard with scorpion claws and scorpion tail to make it a complete day?" Peter said sarcastically.

As soon as Peter finished that statement he quickly grabbed Carol and started web slinging throughout the canyon trying to find a way out.

"Peter why did you pick me I can fl.."

What kind of gentlemen would I be if let my date for the end of the world get eaten by a giant mutated scorpion, lizard thing?" Peter said as he winked .

A/N: I'm trying to set up the mood and setting for how Peter and Carol will eventually fall in love. Again any helpful comments or suggestions will be greatly appreciated!


	3. Ch 3 Off Tilt

Secret Wars- An Alternate or Future Love? Spider-Man and Ms Marvel

References Ms Marvel #34, 47, Ms Marvel Annual 2008, Siege: Amazing Spiderman One Shot, Avenging Spider Man #09, 10, Secret Wars 2015 # 1-4

The various references of comic issues are used for setting and location, it will also not following the canon storyline of the marvel universe… not entirely.

Chapter 3 Off Tilt

As soon as Spider Man started web slinging he picked up Captain Marvel (Ms. Marvel/ Carol) and immediately started web slinging across the vast canyon to get away from the giant Hulked out lizard scorpion. As Peter was web slinging across the canyon he noticed Carol was embracing him closely rather than just hold on to him. Peter didn't mind this act but he thought to himself something feels off.

"Peter how did you know to pick me up, you still remember I can fly right?" said Carol.

"Well Carol I noticed something felt wrong when we got entered this canyon. Carol you seemed to be especially drained after that small scuffle with the Lizards. Carol when you flew straight towards that barrier I felt that barrier took put a lot more out of you than your strength." Peter said.

"I know Peter it felt like that barrier took half my strength if not more, as well disorient me with that loud boom!" Just for now Peter just continue to "drive" us out of this canyon away from that scorpion lizard.. my Spider-Taxi!" (Ms Marvel #34)

"Well but of course anything for Ms. Marvel, I mean Carol Danvers and by the way my lady it's a lizard scorpion!" said Peter.

"Gaah whatever Peter I hate you soo much right now, if it only wasn't for this smooth ride!" Carol said as she said with a smile and slight chuckle.

As Peter and Carol were making their way through this canyon they were persistently getting chased by the lizard scorpion. The lizard scorpion was surprisingly fast despite its overwhelming size. The creature would still be able to make quick strikes with its quick tail and claws. While the lizard scorpion was fast but Spider Man used his Spider Sense to predict the creature attacks.

"Carol hold on tight!" Peter said as he saw at the end of the canyon there was a huge cliff fall.

Carol held to Peter as tight as she could but she was slipping out of consciousness. Peter already had the perfect plan in mind to get rid of the lizard scorpion As Peter led the creature towards the cliff, the creature cut against a piece of canyon that Peter had web lined to trick the creature over the cliff. The impact of the sudden loss of momentum jarred Carols embrace on Peter and was flung out of his arms. As Peter saw Carol falling alongside the creature over the cliff,: Peter noticed Carol was unconscious.

"CAROL!" Peter yelled as he web shot falling debris around Carol and sling shot him self towards Carol.

As Peter was diving through the debris he finally reached Carol and embraced with such force he woke Carol in the process. Peter then immediately swung his left arm towards the cliff wall and shot a web line. As the web line stuck to the wall Peter noticed he was diving at fairly high velocity and he knew what was going to happen next. As soon as the line tugged it pulled Carol and Peter head first towards the cliff wall.

"Brace yourself Carol!" Peter said. At the very last moment Peter let go of the web line while embracing Carol into his chest shielding her from the inevitable impact of the cliff wall.

KRAKOOOM! The canyon wall gave way as soon as Peter and Carol hit the wall. When they came through the wall the continuous momentum caused Carol and Peter to continuously roll down on the cavern floor as it began to slop downhill. As they continued to roll downhill Peter made sure he took the brunt of the force as they rolled through various rocks and stalagmites. When the two finally came to a stop at the end of the cavern hill they both groaned in unison.

"GRAAAHH!" said Peter. Ahh man that felt good the crashing of bones against the cliff wall as well tumbling into every single stalagmite in this cave.." Peter said sarcastically

"Stop your whining Peter!" Carol said.

" What are you gonna do if I don't? Im not the one who kneed me in the crotch as we landed in this cave!. Oh and by the way not the first time you've done so!"(Ms. Marvel #34)

"Oops sorry Peter I'm just feeling out of sorts ever since I hit that barrier. Also that battle we had earlier with Thanos and his Cabal didn't much help lighten my mood, as well as being violently teleported here!" said Carol.

" Yeah I understand, the world coming to an end tends to get on everyone's nerve." Peter said, making Carol say I'm serious PETER!" Carol yelled with a slight angry grin.

"No I'm serious, the end of the world SUCKS!" said Peter. As they both got up off the ground they dusted each other off and began looking around this cavern they were currently occupying.

As Carol and Peter began to explore throughout the cavern Carol asked Peter "how did you know I couldn't' fly after I hit that barrier?"

" I didn't know, I just felt a gut instinct to pick and protect you from any further harm. I did it even though I knew you probably mess up that Hulked out lizard scorpion in ten minutes or so." said Peter.

'Peter and I have partnered up several times, he knows how strong I am and he is still concerned for my safety. HOW SWEET!" Carol thought to herself.

" I thought that your powers maybe fluctuating again from either the world coming to an end with various elements such as electromagnetic interference, elemental storms and explosions, as well as atmospheric energy that came from the collision of both Earths. I thought with all that power flowing all around us that your body may have involuntarily absorbed an excess amount of energy. I wouldn't want to lose you again like that one time!"(Ms. Marvel #37)

'Wooow yeah, Peter was right my powers were violently fluctuating on or off. They also were hurting me whenever I absorbed or used my powers(Ms. Marvel #21-30, 35-37)… wait did Peter say he didn't want to lose me?' Carol thought.

Carols mind began to wonder as she thought about what Peter had just said.. She kept on wondering till she notice she couldn't hear Peters voice anymore. She had just realized she had walk down a different path than what Peter had.

Carol then felt that it was not only her mind wondering about Peter but, a gut feeling that something or someone was calling to her to come this way. As Peter was walking down the cavern way his Spider Sense went off.

'Wait a minute wheres Carol? How could he lose Carol in a few minutes?' Peter thought to himself as he began running back the way he came to find Carol.

As Carol reached the source of this gut feeling calling out to her, she realized that it was coming from a familiar Kree alter located at the far back of this cave. The exact object calling to her was a jade crystal that seemed to glow brighter as she stepped ever so close to it. Just as Carol touched the diamond, another hand met hers trying to stop her, it was Peter. In that instant both Carol and Peter vanished into thin air.

Carol and Peter felt like they were spinning in circles through a green vortex. When they reached the end of the vortex their eyes met bright white flash and then they felt ground beneath both of their feet. Carol and Peter looked around to see where they ended up now. Both Carol and Peter were shocked to find out by the surrounding buildings it looks like they were back in New York.

"Pinch me I think we are back in New York!" Peter said. "Ow" ok I get it Carol you didn't have to punch me!" said Peter.

"Sorry… kinda, been meaning to do that since we got out of the Life Raft with the others on that Battle World planet Carol said.

"Well since we are in New York lets stop by my apartment since its closest" said Carol.

"Are we gonna eat dinner first before you man handle me?" Peter asked.

"Shut up!" Carol said with a smile.

"Well?" Carol said as she was tapping her foot.

"Oh you still wanna use your Spider Taxi my lady?" said Peter. Peter preceded by placing his arm around her Carols waist and started web swinging towards her apartment.

As they reached the apartment they both landed on the catwalk but Carol was shocked to see who was inside. She stretched her arm out to stop Peter from entering the window and told him to just watch from outside.

What Carol and Peter saw in that apartment was surprising, they saw another Carol seemingly singing along to the radio, dancing and cooking at the same time. "This is priceless!" Peter said.

"Quiet Peter and just observe, she could be an imposter or a…"

"Or a clone cause I have plenty experience with that, I think I got like five of them!" Peter said.

The alternate Carol heard the doorbell ring and ran to answer it in an excited and giddy way. "Hello my babies mommy missed you sooo much,!"

Current Carol was surprised that the alternate Carol had a child let alone three children. There were two blonde girls and a boy with bright brown hair. This alternate Carol had triplets. Current Carols mind was racing a mile a minute trying to comprehend the situation she was seeing before her eyes. Her last thought went to ok who was the father of my children she thought? As Current Carol was preoccupied with the triplets she failed to notice the man that opened the door wider for the kids. Current Carols jaw dropped to the floor and as she covered it she looked over at current Peter and heard the triplets say "you're a slow poke daddy!"

"Peter you're my…"

Peter interrupted Carol by saying "I LOVE…."

"You love?" Carol asked. "I LOVE THE WAY I LOOK WITH A BEARD!" Peter said as Carols eyes rolled to the back of her head.

A/N Hope u liked the chapter, helpful comments suggestions welcomed


	4. Ch 4 Alternate Love?

Secret Wars- An Alternate or Future Love? Spider-Man and Ms Marvel

References Ms Marvel #34, 47, Ms Marvel Annual 2008, Siege: Amazing Spiderman One Shot, Avenging Spider Man #09, 10, Secret Wars 2015 # 1-4

The various references of comic issues are used for setting and location, it will also not following the canon storyline of the marvel universe… not entirely.

 **Chapter 4 Alternate Love?**

Carol was still stunned beyond disbelief, Her alternate self had married Peter Parker and had triplets. "How did this happen" she thought and when did Peter ask her for hand in marriage. The Peter right next to her was still contemplating how good he looked with a beard and the fact that he himself couldn't grow out his facial hair as thick and majestic like "Grizzly Adams". he thought to himself.

"Earth to Peter can you hear me?" asked Carol

"Huh sorry was distracted by my other self"… wait a minute that's another me with kids and is married to you!" Peter said.

"Well how did you come up with a deduction that fast Einstein?" said Carol

"Well on the account of there are two of me and two of you and they're in there while we are out here and…

"PETER!"

"All Right I got it Carol no need to scream, by the way why haven't the people in the apartment heard your SCREACH…. I mean melodic voice?"

As the two outside contemplated this situation the family inside went about their day as usual. Alternate Carol greeted her children with a kiss on each of the children's cheek and forehead. She then preceded to give her husband a small peck on the lips.

"Honey why don't you start to trim that beard at least around your jaw line because I married Peter Parker not Grizzly Adams" Alternate Carol said.

"But sweetheart I thought you like me with some facial hair." said alternate Peter.

"Honey I love you for who you are on the inside and that man has personality of a well shaven Peter Parker." said alternate Carol.

"Well Catherine, Karla, and Ben how was the visit to the zoo?" asked alternate Carol. "Well mommy we saw the tigers and the lions first! They were really loud when they roared!" said Catherine. "Yeah and mommy we also the elephants and giraffes!" said Karla. "We also saw the dolphins and killer whales do jumps and tricks in that water!" stated Ben. "Wow sounds like my babies had a fun time. How was daddy, was he fun?" "YEAH!" the triplets shouted. "Daddy put all of us on his shoulders and he carried us when we got tired" said Catherine

"Oh that is very thoughtful of daddy. Looks like mommy will have to reward Daddy later." alternate Carol said with a seductive wink towards alternate Peter.

"Well will you look at that, there is Carol out there that isn't immune to ol' Peter Parker charm. Peter said emphatically with a smirk.

"Well I never said I was immune to your charms, I just show my responses in different ways" Carol said with a wink.

As current Carol observed her alternate self and her family she began to wonder if there was any chance that she could be as happy as her alternate self in whatever reality this was. Current Peter began to scope out the surrounding buildings cause he was familiar with practically most parts of New York yet this part seem slightly different. Peter couldn't' determine why he felt this way it just felt like this New York was more advance in terms of surrounding buildings and the vehicles the people were driving.

Both current Peter and Carol continued to observe their alternate selves on how they went about their day interacting with each other and their children. Current Peter thought to himself what could he have done in this reality to have Carol Danvers, the Ms /Captain Marvel become his wife. Peter thought to himself what acts of affection could have led Carol to be an relationship with him and have children. While Peter was mulling over these thoughts in his head, Carol had thoughts about how on Earth did this alternate Carol found herself to be an relationship for what appears to be an extended period of time that eventually led to marriage and children. Current Carol thought to herself every time she got into a relationship it didn't end well due to circumstances such as her partners getting killed by her enemies, her super hero job getting in the way of spending quality time, or for the simple reason that Carol just wasn't emotionally invested into the relationship and just sought temporary companionship to combat her loneliness.

As the day drew on both Peter and Carol were entranced at this peaceful lifestyle that each of their alternates were able to achieve. Both of them had lived tragic lives due to having their super powers or just simple twist of fate. They had both lost love ones and friends before and even after they got their super powers. On top of their losses they also had to deal with the responsibilities of being a super hero, trying to survive near death experiences, and on top of all that they also dealt with the strains of everyday life! Both of them hardly noticed that the day became night.

"Are you just as flabbergasted as I am Carol?" Peter asked

Peter noticed Carol was in a stunned silence with both hands covering her mouth blocking the many gasps she would take just observing the normal every day activities of the alternate Carol. Peter was still so shocked as to why their alternate selves couldn't even sense their presence. Before Peter could ask Carol that same question a bright green flame flashed in the air behind them. As Peter grabbed Carols shoulder to warn her of the big ominous green flame behind them, he noticed Carol had her eyes closed with look of what seemed to be sadness. Carol quickly snapped out of her moment of self reflection and turned toward the situation that needed her immediate attention. As Carol took a fighting stance as she looked towards the flame she noticed a very familiar feeling take over her, similar to the feeling she felt in the cave on Battle World. The green flame began to flash violently as it looked like it was going to explode.

"Carol we got to make sure we can try to contain whatever happens?" Peter said

"Peter just wait a moment I don't think this flame is dangerous?" Carol said

"Really!? You don't think a violently, flashing, green flame in the sky is not going to be dangerous!? Well I've been living my life the wrong way!" Peter said.

As a few seconds passed by the flashing green flame exploded in bright green light exploded in the sky blinding both Peter and Carol. When they both opened their eyes they saw what replaced the bright glowing flame was a clear and crystallized, bright jade woman floating in the sky. This jade woman had no facial features just the general shape of a well rounded woman with long flowing jade hair that itself seem to be made out green fire. The jade women called out to Carol asking her "Carol do you recognize me?"

"You seem familiar but, I just cant seem to remember where I know you from." said Carol

"Don't forget Carol after you got your powers from the Psyche Magnitron bomb you were imbued with Kree DNA and knowledge of the Kree culture after the original Captain Marvel try to shield you against the bomb.

After recalling that event was the beginning of the rest of her super hero life and it came to be by her first love and hero Capatain Mar Vell, whom she admired the most, she then started to shed a few tears. "Its ok Carol as soon as you touched that jade diamond relic on that alter I knew all about your past and what you've been through."

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am the goddess of Chance and Destiny, my name is CC. If you and your companion were wondering where you are, I can tell you right now. Based on Carol touching the relic I was able to tap into your projected future based on your chance and or destiny to have this reality come true.

"Wait are you telling me that I only have chance to grow an awesome beard and that I might not be married to the most beautiful woman in the world to me!"

"Arghhh!" Peter grunted as he was elbowed in his ribs by Carol.

"Don't forget about our adorable triplets!" chuckled Carol

"Yeah them too!" Peter said as he winked back to Carol

The goddess CC responded with "It is entirely possible that the chances for this Alternate or Future Love that the two of you share in this reality will not happen at all." There is a chance that it will happen but that depends on how you two react to knowing this information and how will you two proceed knowing that this is a possibility. You may continue to observe your alternate selves to learn about how you two became eternally linked to each other. Continue to observe them as much as you want because they cannot see or hear you. Do not worry about how much time spent in this reality because all that you experience will happen in your minds instantaneously and when you return back to your Battle World it will seem like you never left that cave at all. The choice is both yours Carol and Peter, will you choose to leave this Alternate or Future Love to chance or will you two make it your destiny.

Carol looked at Peter and said " I wanna know more about this world Peter and my heart feels compelled to learn how our friendship grew into the love we see before us. How do you feel about this?"

"Carol I also want to know more this world but more importantly I want to know more about us! And I want you to become as happy as you were observing our alternate family." Peter said as he grasped Carols hand interlocking their fingers with one another.

 **A/N:** Any helpful comments and suggestions will be appreciated


	5. CH 5 Going Forward by Looking Back pt1

**Secret Wars** \- An Alternate or Future Love? Spider-Man and Ms Marvel

 **References** Ms Marvel #34, 47, Ms Marvel Annual 2008, Siege: Amazing Spiderman One Shot, Avenging Spider Man #09, 10, Secret Wars 2015 # 1-4

The various references of comic issues are used for setting and location, it will also not following the canon storyline of the marvel universe… not entirely.

 **AN: Took a little longer for this chapter, Apologies for the wait**

 **Chapter 5: Going Forward by Looking Back -Part 1**

As the moon began shine down through the night sky Peter and Carol made their way into their alternate selves apartment. As soon they entered the apartment they realized it wasn't an apartment it was a fairly luxurious one floor apartment!. Peter and Carol began looking around the apartment just to see how everything was arranged in the apartment. They both looked at various picture frames hung on the walls as well as the picture frames on the tables. Most of the pictures they saw were brand new pictures of them together with friends, family, and their children.

"It feels weird having this alternate reality shown right in front of you and you have no clue as to why this reality came to be or how much different it is from the reality we live in now!" Carol said

"Oh yeah I forgot you don't do much alternate reality traveling as I do but, you definitely got more intergalactic space travel miles than I do. All the various times I traveled the various Spider-Verses as I like to call it, I encountered various Spider Men and Spider Women. The men were either different versions of me with different life circumstance such as having my parents be in my life even has a super hero, having uncle Ben around when my parents left, being a multibillionaire, or marrying a different woman. Other Spider heroes were completely different people altogether, they didn't have to be a different Peter Parker, they could've been someone completely different with a different name and circumstance of getting spider powers. Some Spider Men were of a different race or even a different species." Peter said

"Different species?" asked Carol

"Yeah Spider Ham and Spider Monkey!" During my meeting with these various Spider Heroes they all came to me because I had encountered the villain that was hunting and killing my kind across various realities. They came to our reality because they had found out that I had defeated one of them a few times before."

"I recall Jessica Drew (Spider Woman 616) told me about the Spider Verse event between you Spider Heroes as she stopped by our reality to get a few supplies before going back to help you guys out. I wanted to help you guys out but I didn't want to screw up your team chemistry. (Spider Woman #1-4 Spider Verse) I'm just glad you and Jessica made it all right. I'm sorry for your losses in that battle." Carol said

"Yeah it was tough life or death struggle between us and the Inheritors who thought by eliminating all Spider heroes they could change the web of destiny to their choosing and mold a reality by which all superheroes would basically be working for them. We lost quite a few Spider heroes during the various battles. Those losses made me question my leadership position but we manage to pull away with the victory but not without some casualties. I realized that quite a few Spider Heroes lost their lives and several them were actually Peter Parkers from other realities. I myself got a good chunk of life force drained away!"

"Oh my god Peter, how are you now, are you ok?

"I'm fine Carol thank you for your concern , I'm just glad that event is over but I'm glad I got to meet those various Spider Heroes that helped inspire me to still maintain the good fight against evil. As long as I have that inspiration I will continue to fight against any evil or injustice no matter how strong or powerful the enemy may be, I will fight to the death to defend the ones I love and care about including you Carol." Peter said.

"I'm really touched Peter!" How do you continue keeping such a positive attitude with so many near death experiences you escape by the skin of your teeth? By what Jessica told me these beings you fought were of another strength level way beyond yours. Yet she said you kept a positive attitude as the leader and you still continued to make jokes in the midst of battle while coming up with plans that the other Spider Heroes would gladly follow. Why don't you be this assertive and take a leadership position within the variety of Avenger teams you join." Carol asked.

"Thank you Carol for your vote of confidence as a leader but its different with the Avengers and my fellow Spider Heroes. With the Spider Heroes I have to be a leader because they ask me to be. They believe I have more experience and foresight. With the Avengers we have people with military experience and or leadership experience like you Carol, Captain America, Iron Man, War Machine, Thor and Hawkeye. All I am Carol is just a nerdy kid from Queens, New York who knows how to run his mouth and tell jokes." Peter said

"Well regardless you know how I feel about you being part of the Avengers. You are not a lower class Avenger. You hold just as much of the hero mentally better than most heroes I know. I've always known there was something special about you Peter, and there still is something special. Not only because of what you and I have seen today but, the many instances you've not only helped our fellow heroes. Not only that but, you've helped and cared for me in my many instances when I didn't want or need your help. Trust me there were times I just wanted to punch you in the face just to shut you up!" Carol said as she chuckled.

"We've gone on many missions with our fellow Avengers before right Pete, but do you remember our first co-op mission together?" Carol asked.

"Yeah I remembered you saying you wanted to rip my head off!" Peter said.

"Ha Ha Ha I remember! I was trying to arrest you for not registering under The Initiative order. (Civil War event- Super Hero Registration Act) I recall all the bantering you were doing as I was trying to arrest you, that I would have found it extremely satisfying when I finally caught you. After getting caught up in your webbing and you started to web swing away I was really surprised you came back to me and asked for my help . As you and I were fighting off the scavenger robots I was really glad that despite you were avoiding the Registration Act your number one priority was still the safety of the citizens, even asking me for help knowing full well I could arrest you after we were done getting rid the city of the scavenger robots. I would even go as far as saying I had fun fighting side by side with you. Even with all your stupid one liners, jokes and quips I wanted to smash your face and yet you still kept a light hearted attitude and kept the peoples safety above your own. You even had the person responsible for the attack pay for the damages to the city. I guess with a name like The Amazing Spider Man, one has to keep up with expectations haha." Carol explained. (Ms Marvel Annual 2008)

"During those days your attitude towards me was as just as warm as cat and mouse's relationship towards each other!" Peter said.

"Always quick with the quips!" Carol said.

"Don't act like you don't like them. . . . .most of them. . . . Half of then. . . . . some of them. . . Fine a few of them!" Peter said.

"Maybe a few more less than that HA HA HA HA!" Carol laughed out.

"Way to kick a Spider-Man when he's done. You know my fellow alternate reality Spider-Men/ brothers/ heroes all have pretty fragile egos without you mocking our jokes, one liners and quips. We gain strength through mockery and frustration of enemies and fellow heroes who tell us to shut up ha ha ha. Peter jokingly said.

"Remember Peter when the world was turned upside down and Norman Osborn ran the Avengers and practically the entire country? Not only was my ego crushed by trying to become a great leader for The Mighty Avengers when Osborn tore down my dream and try to make me follow his orders while knowing full well I know all about his past Green Goblin exploits. I felt betrayed by my fellow Avengers Ares and Sentry when they sided with Osborn and I just flew out of there in a rage as tears flew off my cheeks. (Dark Reign #1) All I could think of was revenge for what Osborn took from me. My pride as a hero to do good and to have a place where I belong among people who are trying to make the world a better place and Osborn tainted that. I remember all my C.I.A. contacts all told me that if there was any information I wanted on a particular person there was a special little girl that could absorb knowledge through the air. I would use any information the girl would give me on Osborn and destroy him with it! I found out where the girl was being held captive by the C.I.A. by the docks in a container by the Manhattan ferries. Carol explained. (Ms Marvel #34)

"So that's why you were there by docks fighting those marines and CIA goons! But why couldn't you use your powers?" Peter asked

"I couldn't use my powers at the time because I was scared of them and what happen to me when I use them. You were there with me Peter during the Skrull Invasion but I didn't tell you what happened to me during the many battles we fought together. I was afraid of losing control and dying! Carol stated.

Peter looked at Carol with a shocked and inquisitive look on his face. What did Carol mean something was happening to her and she was afraid of it. What could possibly scare The Mighty Ms. Marvel?

AN Helpful suggestions and comments welcome


	6. CH 6 Going Foward by Looking Back pt2

**Secret Wars** \- An Alternate or Future Love? Spider-Man and Ms Marvel

 **References** Ms Marvel #34, 47, Ms Marvel Annual 2008, Siege: Amazing Spiderman One Shot, Avenging Spider Man #09, 10, Secret Wars 2015 # 1-4

The various references of comic issues are used for setting and location, it will also not be following the canon storyline of the marvel universe… not entirely.

 **Chapter 6: Going Forward by Looking Back Part 2**

"What could scare you Carol? You can survive lazer beams, explosives, or even have entire buildings fall on you." asked Peter.

"My Powers!" stated Carol

"Huh?" asked Peter

"I'll explain Peter, you remember during that Skrull Invasion, a bunch of us Avengers were facing against a battalion of Super Skrulls in the Savage Land." asked Carol. (Secret Invasion # 6-8)

"Yeah I remember, Tony (Iron Man) was still suffering from that Skrull computer virus they uploaded to his armor operating systems so I suggested you and I take him back to Bucky's (Captain America/Winter Soldier) hideout to get himself sorted." stated Peter.

"When you and I flew back to New York to drop Tony off, I noticed that we were the only super heroes in all of downtown New York and Manhattan. There was an entire army of Super Skrulls running rampant in the streets of New York and only you and I were there to stop them. You fought bravely and valiantly against all the Super Skrulls that had multiple powers from the X-Men, Fantastic Four, and some of our fellow Avenger and yet you didn't appear to be afraid. Yet here I was fighting along side you taking all the damage from their attacks. I absorbed a great deal of energy from their projectile attacks but, each time I did I could feel my power start feel unstable due to how much I was absorbing." stated Carol.

"Why didn't you tell me to help you out more? I'm sorry I could've tried to take more of them off you!" Peter said.

" I didn't wanted to put more of a burden on you as is Peter. Most of the Super Skrulls could've killed you but you stood toe to toe against a whole lot of them yet you still kept up with the quips as you enraged and fought them. That inspired me to fight harder and to keep a positive attitude. Without you there Peter i would've gone all supernova with my powers and would've exploded right then and there without your help! You and I finished off all the Super Skrulls that appeared within that 24 hours. You and I were exhausted and you were fairly injured. I was feeling my powers start to tear me up inside. My powers made me feel like I was a bomb ready to explode. Luckily the final battle between the Super Skrulls was the next day and I was able to use up some of that excessive energy. After the battle ended I promised myself to not use my powers until they stabilized." Carol said.

"So that's why you weren't using your powers when I helped you down by the docks." (Ms. Marvel #34) Peter said

"Yeah after I got the information I needed on Norman Osborne (Green Goblin) I was going to use that information to either kill him or discredit his position as leader of the Dark Avengers. I followed my lead that he would be in China for a meeting with Chinese political leaders. Little did I know Osborne already had a plan on killing me by giving Ghazi Rashid a super serum called Ascension. Do you remember what I told you about him Peter?" asked Carol.

"Yeah he was the sick son of a B!#&% that captured and tortured you back in your U.S. Air Force days. You met him again in China and he had powers thanks to that Ascension serum Osborne gave him!" Peter said.

"I was already scared because not only did seeing him bring back the memories of his torture, he was trying to kill me when I was most vulnerable." said Carol.

"You were unsure of the stability of your powers and didn't want to use them." stated Peter.

"As we fought he was beating me pretty senseless but I got my own hard punches in as well. But each punch and photon blast I attacked with took all the strength I could muster just to throw them. I could feel my body tear itself apart trying to hold back from using the power swelling up inside me. As he was winning the fight I decided I had enough and I just unleashed all the power I had in me and I transformed into my Binary form. As I beat him into a bloody pulp I felt all that excess power trying to escape my body all at once. It felt excruciatingly painful and I just wanted it all to end. All I remember was pain and then this blinding light, then it was over." Carol said. (Ms Marvel #35-37)

"You died." Peter said.

"Yeah I guess you can say that. But in that cold emptiness of death when I exploded I think my powers split my consciousness into several transparent energy beings. Those beings sought out my friends that I could trust the most but, one of the beings I felt I had the most control of I used it to go find you. I don't know what our relationship was between us back then but, I felt you would understand that I needed your help, that I needed you!" stated Carol I was so grateful you were able to convince our fellow Avengers to help gather The Storyteller embryos that A.I.M. had created in order to have control over his power to bring imagination to life." Carol said.(Ms Marvel # 40-42)

"So prior to dying one of your many solo missions you helped out a kid who had the power to bring his imagination to life. So the embryos/ babies you had me and our friends gather helped resurrect you." Peter asked

"That's correct Peter but you were the one I could trust to able to connect the embryo/baby containers together and help them put my split energy forms back together therefore putting me back together." stated Carol

"After I had settled my problem with Moonstone for taking my title of Ms Marvel when I went missing after my death. I realized something. As I stood above MoonStone (Karla Sofen) I had taken her source of power away from her, the moonstone. She was going to die if I separated her from the stone for any longer than 72 hours. I made a choice to make a deal with her. I told her if she could to find the conviction to stand on her own feet and fight for something she believes in; I would return the stone to the "beginning" where she found the moonstone in the first place." Carol said.(Ms Marvel #43-46)

"Instead of killing her for tainting your name and reputation, you decided to let her live and you tried to put her on a better path for the greater good. How very noble of you" Peter stated

" I guess you could kinda say that maybe your attitude towards all life being precious is rubbing off on me hehehe!" Carol laughed. I think what I saw in Karla as we were fighting and talking to each other I felt that she was enjoying all the positive attention she was receiving as Ms Marvel. So I wanted her to seek out that encouragement through her own good deeds under her own name." Carol said

"HA you're funny Carol! If I recall a couple days after that we went on our Amazing Spider Date as you decided to help me finish my nightly patrol. Said Peter (Ms Marvel #47)

"I was thoroughly enjoying the engaging conversations we had over dinner about our mutual hate for Osborne and how crazy the world was at the moment. Especially the awkward moments of silence we shared Hahaha!" Carol laughed out.

"Don't you hate that though, people assume that any silence is awkward between people on a date. Sometimes a comfortable silence shows how both people can enjoy each others company without having to gibber jabber over senseless crap!" Peter stated

"You're right Peter, I enjoyed our silent moments together. I realized that I could just enjoy your company as we just sat together and enjoyed the night scenery of the New York City landscape. I forgot to say it that night but, you were right my fellow junk food lover, Jakes hotdog stand serves the best chili dog in the world!" Carol laughed out. (Ms Marvel # 47)

"Speaking of fellow lover, do you feel the love that we supposedly could have between us as we observed our alternate selves?" asked Peter.

"Pete I'm not sure exactly what I felt when I observed my alternate self. It felt genuine and heart warming. I personally haven't felt like that in a while due to the life we heroes live but, that's what started my super life a fellow super hero. Carol said

"Captain Mar-Vell" Peter said.

"Ha you said his name correctly, yeah he was first man I ever truly loved. He inspired me to be a super hero. When he died I sort of became aimless and I didn't know what I wanted out of life. I tried to find love but due the hazards of the super hero life most love interest weren't strong enough to endure the trials of hero-dom. Sometimes I just didn't find that connection, that spark that attracted me to them. Even if I found someone whom I could love they would either end up taking advantage of my love and betray my trust or my enemies kill my love interest. That's the Ms Danvers luck for ya!" stated Carol

" I've had similar occurrences with my Parker Luck, that's trademarked by the way hahaha. After receiving my spider powers I lost my Uncle Ben to a burglar who I could've easily stopped him from killing my uncle.. My first love Gwen Stacy helped me deal with the overwhelming guilt I felt after losing my uncle. Sadly the first super villain I met found out my identity and he essentially made me kill my first love. I tried to save her from a fall from several stories high but as I web lined her from the impact of the fall but, the sudden stop caused her neck to snap from the whiplash. Her death still haunts me till this day. If she was never in a relationship with Spider Man she would still be alive." stated Peter

" Looks like both you and I are still feeling the pain of losing our first love." Carol said.

"But what my past relationships with Carlie Cooper and Mary Jane Watson is that my relationships with either of them couldn't take the strain of being in a relationship with Spider Man. But those relationships also taught me that I shouldn't be afraid to fall in love but just to be more cautious as to how I juggle my civilian life with my hero life and to keep them as separate as possible. All these past years we've known each other Carol I have always had a connection with you that I cant explain. But seeing how you and I could end up I cant help but feel that deep down I have always been in love with you. I just couldn't voice my feelings for you because I felt that you were way beyond my league or you were dating someone as well, or either you or I went through a near death experience or it was just bad timing. Peter said.

"What I've noticed Peter is that every time we fought alongside together your jokes and antics would drive me insane when we first started going on missions together with the Avengers. I thought to myself why would Steve Rogers (Captain America) allow such an immature clown to work along side the Avengers. It seemed like you never took even the most powerful villains that could easily kill you seriously but yet you still kept that positive demeanor while making your quips and fighting alongside your fellow Avengers . I noticed that it alleviated some of the nerve wracking tension when facing villains some of us feared. I asked myself how and why do you do that even when faced with incredible odds against you?" asked Carol

"Carol I couldn't really answer as to how I keep my morale up or even our fellow Avengers. Its one of those things I do out of instinct because I don't want others feeling the bone chilling fear I once felt whenever I first started being Spider Man and I didn't know what to do against villains trying to kill me. I figure by making jokes I kept my mind focused and ready for what may come next in battle. It helped me focus on Uncle Ben's most used phrase whenever he lectured me, "With Great Power comes Great Responsibility!". I take that phrase to heart cause I don't want to forget being a hero doesn't always mean you can be a vigilante and take the law into your own hands. Making jokes also reminds me not take myself too seriously and think to myself that I cannot take a life without thinking of the consequences to follow." said Peter

"I truly admire you for maintaining such a strong mind set when dealing with the dangers of being a super hero. I think that's what attracted me to you the most is that you still till this day will not let your emotions get the better of you. I myself wanted to kill Michael Rossi after I found out he had a hand in Osborne and Rhashid's plan to kill me and succeeded. He was also a former lover and mentor who taught me everything I needed to know about the C.I.A. spy game. That made the betrayal even more painful to bear. He was later double crossed by Osborne and killed. But you wouldnt believe how much I wanted to kill him after you help resurrect me." Stated Carol

"Trust me Carol there have been times when I wanted to kill to get revenge myself. Especially how Osborne made me accidentally kill Gwen Stacy. I was going to murder him as the Green Goblin when we fought in that abandoned building. I got the upper hand in the fight and I just let him have it. I threw my fist with such wreck-less abandon and I felt the bones in my hands just break more and more after each punch was thrown. Osborne took his mask off to say he was giving up and I just froze seeing my best friends dad was the villain that caused me so much pain. Osborne had essentially been like a father figure to me whenever I visited my best friend (Harry Osborne). As I froze Osborne sent his glider to impale me from behind with some blades. My Spider sense warned me of the danger and the glider pierced Osborn as I flipped out of the way and avoided the glider. And I just stood there watched Osborne die. I web swung away still thinking I cant take a life so easily even with emotions tugging me every which way.

"I don't know how your Alternate self could learn to love me Peter. I have killed quite a few people before and after I got my super powers. I let all my anger and other emotions take over me cause I just couldn't handle bad people causing harm to innocent people and not be punished for their crimes. HOW CAN YOU LOVE ME PETER? I'm just a monster who just kills out of emotion. How can I live up to your standards of maintaining such super hero discipline? HOW CAN YOU LOVE A MONSTER SUCH AS ME?! Yelled Carol

As Carol began to crouch down on one knee and started to cry, she held both hands to her chest. Peter kneeled down in front of her and cupped Carols cheeks and began to console her.

"Carol you are not a monster!. I have seen all the good you have done. You have taken on powerful villains by yourself while protecting our fellow Avengers and civilians. You put everyone's safety above your own. You try to inspire other heroes to follow in your foot steps to become the best hero they could be. You are a role model to little girls who aspire to be more than just a pretty face. To have the courage to believe in yourself when no one else does! Peter said.

"But that's just it Peter as much as I like to be strong both mentally and physically I am just a scared and lonely girl from Boston trying desperately to get her fathers acknowledgement and approval. Everything I have ever done has had a small basis if wanting my father to be proud of me and just to love me. I fought through all the pain and anguish of every battle just to get over the pain of neglect from my father Carol said.

"Carol look at me, I cant pretend to know what you've been through during your childhood and have a father practically ignore your existence. Both my father and mother were in my life for a few years before they left me in my uncle and aunts care. Even when I grew up I only got to have my uncle act as a father figure for more than a few years. After I learned what happened to my parents, I lost my Uncle Ben through my childish and selfish behavior because I couldn't deal with my parents abandoning me. I can feel your pain Carol cause I have lived through some traumatic events myself. You just need to hold on to hope that you will find your place in this world and find where you belong! Peter said

"How did you know what I said to Jessica Drew before I left for a year long space patrol?" Asked Carol

"Because I asked her! All the battles we fought alongside together I always felt a kindred spirit within you. We both have had tough lives growing up but we don't show or inner selves and we put up a wall of protection over our weak hearts through either military attitude towards the situation or making jokes and quips. I've never made any real display of affection towards you because I was scared of being hurt and rejected. But now that I know what happiness I could find with you I can finally express all the feelings that I've had for you for so many years. And I can finally say the words I've been meaning to say to you. Carol I LOVE YOU!

With Peter saying those three words Carol wiped her tears and looked into Peters eyes and started to say.

"Peter through the many years we've fought alongside each other I've always wanted to get to know you better. You always been very supportive of me and my leadership of the team. Even when we split the Avengers team through the Registration Act you and I still had the mutual respect for each other even when we fought against each other. Even when Osborne took over the Avengers Tower and I had no where else to go you, invited me to join the New Avengers. You brought me to your guy's hideout and convinced the others to welcome me with open arms and I couldn't be more grateful to you for that. Especially after losing my home to that mad man Osborne. You've been there to help me during my many times of need. I have always felt this connection with you as well during our many Avenger adventures and I always wanted to be around you more but there were times I just wasn't sure of myself and needed to go out and find where I belong in this world. I cant begin to describe how much you mean to me. I think I found the courage to finally say what I've felt for you Peter. I LOVE YOU!

As the two heroes embraced and kissed each other they felt a whirl wind of emotions sweep over them. Had the two finally found a love strong enough to last? How were they going to make this relationship work?. How were they going to start their lives if they needed to put this world back to the way it was first? Knowing they would eventually need to fix this BattleWorld into a place they could live their lives together. For now the two just embraced each other tightly and wanted to relish this moment together. Will our heroes find the strength to stay together and find the future they seek? The true adventures begins! To be Continued!

A/N helpful comments and suggestions welcome

.


	7. CH 7 Unknown Resolve

**Secret Wars** \- An Alternate or Future Love? Spider-Man and Ms Marvel

 **References** Ms Marvel #34, 47, Ms Marvel Annual 2008, Siege: Amazing Spiderman One Shot, Avenging Spider Man #09, 10, Secret Wars 2015 # 1-4

The various references of comic issues are used for setting and location, it will also not be following the canon storyline of the marvel universe… not entirely.

 **Chapter 7 Unknown Resolve**

As we rejoin our heroes both Carol and Peter are in a entranced in the loving embrace of their respective partner. They both speak no further words as they just hold each other, occasionally looking into each others eyes and kissing each other passionately but only for a few moments as they continue with their embrace.

"Carol as much as I would like to embrace you for several hours don't we need to start discussing… ARGHHHH

Peter couldn't finish his sentence as Carols loving embrace grew even tighter. Thanks to her super human strength she nearly broke Peters back but she knew he would be to endure because of his resilient durability.

"Ssshhh Peter just let me enjoy your warmth just a little while longer." Carol said lovingly.

As much as Peter enjoyed the moment he shared with Carol he thought to himself 'I want this reality to happen more than any thing else in the world but we need to fix BattleWorld back into the reality where Carol and I can start our lives together!'

"Ok Peter I think I'm ready to go but lets visits our kids room before we do" Carol said as she reluctantly released her embraced

Just as Carol held Peters hand she began to lead Peter down the hallway towards the children's room. As they were both walking down the hallway they saw a dark shadow walk towards them. They both were shocked to see the Alternate Peter was walking down the hallway. Alternate Peter went towards his children's room and opened the door just to check on his kids. The kids were still sleeping peacefully as always and Alternate Peter couldn't help just smile and think how grateful he is to have such angels and their mother the goddess in his life. Alternate Peter than closed the kids doors quietly and walked towards the kitchen.

"All right coast is clear!" Peter said as he leapt off the ceiling he stuck himself on "Carol you can let go now!" said Peter.

"Oh sorry just enjoyed the thrill of your sudden embrace as you were pressing against me tightly as we stuck to the ceiling. But you know Peter we could've just stood there he cant see us." Carol said

"Oh yeah sorry bout that , I just instinctively hide when sneaking around like this." Peter said

"Don't be sorry I enjoyed it" Carol said with a wink.

"Hmmm ok Carol let us continue, you wanted to see the kids before we left right?" Peter asked.

As Peter said that they both went through the door as spirits would going through solid objects. "Well that comes in handy." Peter said. As they approached the children's beds Carol knelt down between the beds. She began to weep a few tears as she smiled looking at the children that slept before her. Carol could feel in her heart that these children were hers. She could feel her power dwelling within the children and her gut instinct just reaffirmed that. Just as Carol did Peter knelt in between his Alternate's children's bed and just marveled at the fact he could be a father to these adorable children. He questioned in his mind could he possibly be a good father to his future children? Peter thought it was difficult enough to be a lead scientist and owner of Horizon Labs (thanks to Doctor Octopus- Superior Spider Man # 1-31), being Spider Man and Peter Parker but, add being a father of three children while being a good husband to Carol!' Well maybe that last part wasn't so bad' Peter chuckled mentally to himself.

" Peter I need to talk to you" ?

"Who was that and why did I hear that voice in my head?" Peter asked himself.

Peter stood and tried to focus on his Spider Sense to find out if Carol and the kids were in any immediate danger. Carol was too mesmerized looking at the children to notice Peter was standing up. Peter started to walk towards door to the hallway. Before he left he told Carol

"I'm just gonna take a moment and step outside and get some air. Take your time here Carol" Peter said.

"Thanks Peter I appreciate that. Oh and Peter, I Love You!" Carol said as she wiped her tears and made a few sniffles.

"I Love You too Carol" Peter said

"Peter I need to talk to you now!" ?

"How am I suppose to talk you if I don't know where you are?" Peter asked.

"I'm in the kitchen." ?

"HUH!" Peter stated.

As Peter walked down the hallway he was skeptical as who was really talking to him in his min. Last time I checked I don't remember have telepathy as part of my Spider powers set!" Peter thought to him self. As Peter walked out of the hallway and into the kitchen /living room area he spotted his Alternate self looking right at him as if he was looking at him eye to eye.

"How can you see me? I was told you wouldn't be able to hear or see me by a glowing, green fire goddess woman!" Peter asked

"God do our jokes get stupider every time we Peters alternate/ time/ reality travel anywhere? Alternate Peter said with a chuckle

"Well in my defense I'm still feeling a little "Jet Lag" from the trip so I'm sorry if I didn't respond back with my grade A -material comebacks!" Peter stated.

"Well Peter to make a long story short, you Peter having traveled to many alternate Spider Heroes realities you have a unique telepathic connection with some of us, especially the Alternate Peters of yourself. That and also I still have the Enigma Force Powers or you referred to them as Cosmic Powers last we met!" Alternate Peter said. (Amazing Spider Man-Volume 3 # 9-15 Spider Verse)

"But I thought I heard you died during the fight with the Inheritors! Peter said. (Amazing Spider Man-Volume 3 #11 Spider Verse)

"I'm an Alternate Cosmic Spider Man that survived the Spider Verse event. Well Pete this alternate reality is based on certain decisions you make during BattleWorld and how you and the other Avengers put the realities back in their respective times and universes. I'm essentially you from an alternate future. You and I both know this alternate, time, reality travel can be confusing but I warn you Peter there is only so much I can tell you about the future or else it will drastically alter your future. I don't know if this alternate future seems ideal to you or if its even possible to have this reality based on the choices you've made in the past or those choices you have yet to make in the future." said Alternate Peter

"I heard that speech about this reality possibly not happening from the glowing green fire lady that's apparently one of many Kree Gods." said Peter.

"Just be careful Peter this BattleWorld situation your in, will test your conviction and resolve. You must have the strength to see this through and make some pretty tough decisions that will be especially tough on our own moral code. Even when you do make those choices I don't know if you'll have this future as the end result!" Alternate Peter said.

"Ok I understand thanks for the tip and clarification of this world. Thanks for giving me more motivation to make sure I try to solve this BattleWorld situation we are in now. I'm not saying that being married to Carol and having kids is not motivation enough but, its always nice to have more encouragement from me or alternate you or future me or…

"All right Peter I got the point!" Alternate Peter said with a chuckle.

"Sorry didn't know where I was going with that thanks hehe. One more question I have for you though. How do we or how can I grow such a awesomely majestic lookin beard?" Peter asked

 **A/N How do you all like the story so far? Helpful reviews and comments always welcomed.**


	8. CH 8 Back to Work?

**Secret Wars** \- An Alternate or Future Love? Spider-Man and Ms Marvel

 **References** Ms Marvel #34, 47, Ms Marvel Annual 2008, Siege: Amazing Spiderman One Shot, Avenging Spider Man #09, 10, Secret Wars 2015 # 1-4

The various references of comic issues are used for setting and location, it will also not be following the canon storyline of the marvel universe… not entirely.

 **Chapter 8: Back To Work?**

Peter and his Alternate continued with their conversation as Carol just continued to enjoy being close to her children that may be yet to exist or be born.

She thought to herself "I need to be strong for these kids. If I am to see these kids in the future I need to get over these insecurities and fears that still dwell within me. Luckily I have Peter to help get over these obstacles, I just hope I can be strong enough and fast enough to make sure we both make it out of BattleWorld when we get back to this kind of life." said Carol

"Just remember Peter you are going to have make those tough decisions and you are going to have to bear the weight and consequences of the decisions you make." Alternate Peter said

"Do we always end up sounding like Uncle Ben when we get older?" asked Peter

"Ha Ha that never gets old, me throwing quick quips or jokes at myself. If you love Carols hair style now you'll love the many styles she goes through in the future!" said Alternate Peter.

"Really? Well I guess I gotta deal with it haha. Well I guess im gonna go get Carol and head back to BattleWorld so we can fix it back the world that her and I know! Take care of yourself future me!" said Peter.

After saying his goodbyes Peter walked towards the kids room. What it looked like to Peter was Carol was whispering a prayer and caressing the heads of her children.

"Are you ready to head on back or do you need more time? I'll understand if you do" asked Peter

"No Peter its fine thank you though!. As much as I would spend an entire lifetime looking over these angels I know the chances of me having them is least likely to happen if I don't stand up and do something about this BattleWorld.! I know I cant do this by myself, will you help me Peter?" asked Carol

"You needn't ask my honey I would follow you into the ends of the Earth and back again. Actually my love I have followed you to the ends of the Earth and I will continue to do so till my very last breath!" Peter said with a heart felt smile and chuckle.

"How can you make the sweetest words sound so corny and nerdy at the same time while still captivating my heart with such words?" asked Carol

"I don't know really, I'm usually good at getting a rise out of people but I guess today I'm off my game I guess." chuckled Peter

"You sure are babe Hahahah!" Carol said as she laughed and leaned towards Peter and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

Carol and Peter embraced each other and taking advantage of their "ghostly forms" and floated through the ceiling ending up on the roof of the building.

"How do we get back to BattleWorld call a multi-verse taxi because if we do I gotta tell ya I left my wallet in my other tights!" Peter said

"Shut up Peter haha I think I'll try calling out to the goddess that brought us here. C.C. we are ready to go back now please! Oh and thank you for showing me this reality, I couldn't be more thankful to you than I am right now."

As Carol said that a bright green flame circled both Carol and Peters feet. They both embraced each other as the green flames began to swirl around them from their feet making its way around their bodies.

"Time to go be heroes again right Carol?" asked Peter

"All day everyday right Pete!" said Carol"

The green flame eventually engulfed their entire bodies and exploded in a bright light and they were gone from that reality. Carol and Peter were then teleported back to the alter in the cave where they first began their alternate reality tour. Both Carol and Peter didn't know how to react being back to this BattleWorld reality when they were just in their ideal reality being married with children.

"Back to work Peter no Dilly-Dallying!" said Carol with a smile

"As much as I would love to Dilly-Dally where do we even begin Ms. Captain Bossy Pants!" replied Peter with a chuckle

"Well you're the one who said you have the most experience with multi verse travel and look at me I've met like 100 versions of myself!" said Carol jokingly.

"101 versions actually." said Peter

"All right Peter enough with the flirtatious banter, we can get back to this and more once we get the multi verse back together and we get our home back." said Carol

"Our home and more. . . . Hmmmm and when did I give you a copy of the keys to my apartment? Asked Peter

" I don't need keys sweetie! You would let me in because of my wonderful personality!" Carol said as she cracked the knuckles on both hands.

"But of course babe how could I forget . . . . . SPIDER SENSE!

Peter had sensed a group of people walking within the cave. Peter immediately grabbed Carol and leapt to the high ceiling of the cave. Peter than crawled along the ceiling towards the darkest corner he could find while Carol embraced herself closely to him. Barely a moment went by before the voices that Peter heard came through the entrance towards the alter. The people seemed like tribesman who wore tribal colors and war paint; they were also armed with various swords, daggers and spears. What shocked Peter and Carol as they observed the tribesmen was that they were all HULK people. "Maybe not as buff as The Hulk but they all had a green skin, green hair, and green eyes.

"Well it looks like the coast is clear!" Carol do you think this is some kind of alternate world where everything from animals to people are HULKED out? Hmm wha chu think Carol? Carollll? Not Again hahaPeter said.

"Oh sorry Peter.. Yeah you're right. We are going to have to be careful around these lands. We can easily be outnumbered and out muscled if we get swarmed by animals or the natives." Carol said in a slightly shy yet stern tone of voice

Peter knew Carol was once again caught off guard with the sudden tight embrace he gave her as he leapt up into the ceiling and hide while holding her to avoid being detected.

"I think we were able to blend well with the red clay color of the cave thanks to how intensely you were blushing Carol!" joked Peter

"Shut UP Peter!" Carol said as she punched Peter very firmly on his shoulder.

Carol didn't notice till it was to late but her strength returned and she nearly punched Peter through the cave wall. Luckily Peter's Spider Sense kicked in and as he was launched from the punch towards the wall he contorted his body to just lay flat against the wall instead of going through head first.

"Wow I think it looks like some if not most of your power has returned back to you! How are you feeling Carol " asked Peter

"Sorry about that punch Pete. Let me see if I can fly." said Carol

Carol gently floated off the ground but as she did she felt a new found strength and confidence. She thought to herself what could have caused this feeling of such strength and confidence she was feeling in her powers?

"Well looks like your feeling ok, in the meantime why don't you and I follow that group of hulk people and see if they can lead us to how we can get to Castle Doom and find our friends along the way. Oh, before I forget when we were fighting those Alternate Heroes invading our Earth I was preparing for their invasion I brought these little gizmos with me. It's a similar invention I put into the suit I gave to my brother clone Kaine. This little spider button you attach to your suit will make you temporarily invisible once you press the center button." said Peter

"Looks you thought of everything huh Peter. And since when did you have a brother/ clone?" said Carol

"Not Everything and after I was attacked by Morlun, (one of the Vampire inheritors hunting Spider Heroes) basically killed me by beating me to death (The OTHER -Spider Man event) said Peter

" Wait minute you died too! When was this?" asked Carol

"Yeah except my dead body went through a transformation and long story short I became a stronger Spider Man after that. We can go through the weird transformation process another time but, right now we need to focus on the problem at hand." said Peter

"You're right Peter I was just taken back when you said you were beaten to death. I have seen you take attacks from super villains that near kill and or cripple you before but you mange to walk it off and come back strong. Now hearing that you simply were beaten to death frightens me Peter. Said Carol.

"Yeah trust me it wasn't fun for me either I had a front row seat to my beating, my face was essentially mashed to ground beef!" Peter smirked

"Not funny Peter, if I recall correctly I was in space fighting off a Brood invasion from reaching Earth. If I was there I would've beat this Morlun guy so bad his family would feel my punches. He should know beating up Spider Man is my job hehe. But I do apologize Peter for not being there for you during that time." said Carol

"Don't apologize Carol, whether it be Mystique. Green Goblin, The Brood or Morlun and The Inheritors we both have our own rogue gallery of villains that hit a very personal spot for both of us. There is no way that either one of us can be there for each other 24/7. But being in relationship like we have now, we can certainly try my love." Peter said with a wink.

"I swear Peter if we weren't trying to save the world right I would "Attack" you right here right now!" Carol stated.

"Making threats already Carol that's an interesting way to start off this newly established relationship, you kinda maybe wanna slow down a little, pump the brakes!" said Peter.

"Oh Peter if you are in relationship with "Ms Marvel" she likes to go at her own pace when it comes to the things she likes. Believe me "You Gonna Learn Today" Carol stated.

"Hmmm quoting Kevin Hart and referring to yourself in the third person: funny comedic reference, I am laughing on the inside but I am also terrified at the same time!" Peter said.

"Trust me baby you haven't seen anything yet. Now lets go follow those natives and see who's in charge of this part of BattleWorld!" Carol said

A/N Helpful comments and Suggestions welcome PLZ!


	9. CH 9 Taking a Walk in the Desert

**Secret Wars** \- An Alternate or Future Love? Spider-Man and Ms Marvel

 **References** Ms Marvel #34, 47, Ms Marvel Annual 2008, Siege: Amazing Spiderman One Shot, Avenging Spider Man #09, 10, Secret Wars 2015 # 1-4

The various references of comic issues are used for setting and location, it will also not be following the canon storyline of the marvel universe… not entirely.

 **Chapter 9: Taking a Walk in the Desert**

As Carol and Peter finished with their flirtatious banter they both realized that it was time to act serious and get back to work. Carol took the Spider button that Peter had given her and attached it to the collar on her Captain Marvel Uniform.

"So Peter this little button is supposed to make me invisible how?" Carol questioned.

"Once attached to your uniform the button has essentially enhance micro sensors that sense the surface area that it is attached to and it uses Nano machines to essentially reflect the surroundings to blend in. I know I sounded like a nerd just now buts just who I am, I'm a nerdy, geeky science kid from Queens who now owns his own laboratory." Peter said

"Oh didn't I tell you already Peter that I am very much attracted to nerdy guys!" stated Carol

"By the way Carol here is another button to attach to your collar. Since you have two of them attached to your uniform the buttons will work in tandem extending the length of time you can stay invisible. Good thing they are attached to your collar because they also attached as advance throat communicators that will pick up on the delicate movements of the throat muscles and relay the words your are saying to my earpiece without you making a sound!" Peter said.

"You better stop with the nerdy tech talk Peter, I'm getting a little turned on hehehe!" Carol chuckled seductively

"I know babe lets get going before we get too distracted and "things" start to happen!" Peter said

"Took the words right out of my mouth honey. Lets go do some tracking!" said Carol.

"Ladies first!" Peter said.

'"Thanks babe!" Carol said with a small kiss to Peters cheek.

Peter and Carol decided to follow the tribesman by air. They decided to embrace each other side by side as Carol would follow from a safe distance from the sky. They followed the tribesman for several miles as both of them would occasionally sneak glances at each other.

"By the way Peter how are you invisible as well, I didn't see you put on a Spider button? Asked Carol

"This one of my specialty Spider suits that comes with invisibility as a few other little gadgets that come with it. There are special Spider Lenses within the eyelets of my mask that allow me to see in all spectrums of light from infrared, thermal and night vision. When Captain America and Iron give the word about another universe invading our own and it's the Alternate versions of us I went to my laboratory and got prepared as fast as I could! Oh yeah I forgot I also added Spider Vision to my mask as well." Peter said.

"Hahaha does every one of your gadgets have to have Spider in the name? And wait a minute you forgot to tell me what Spider Vision is or what it does? Asked Carol

"Well trade marking has become a new super power of mine after I took over Horizon Labs and started inventing gadgets that would help me kick super villain butt. What Spider Vision does is help me does is find incredibly sexy women who I' m very much attracted too. Too bad though I think my Spider Vision is broken cause it thinks the latest Captain Marvel hair doo you have now is attractive to me; when I don't really think so. HAHAHAHA OUCH Owww I'm joking babe hahahahaha Spider Vision is just miniature binocular lenses. Said Peter

"You'd better be kidding Peter in this position I could crush you in this position. Also try to keep lower the volume of your girlish screams of pain, the tribesman might catch on that someone's following them." Carol said.

"Try telling that to my ribs honey!" said Peter

"Aww poor baby want me to kiss your ribs to make them feel better?" Carol asked.

"Maybe later, looks like they stopped by the oasis in the middle of this seeming endless desert type environment." Peter said.

"Looks like they are setting up camp for the night Peter. Its time we rest up too and get some food and water. This is a pretty vast oasis in the middle of this desert environment. It's almost like a fairly decent sized jungle so we are bound something edible to eat and drink around here. Said Carol as she floated towards the ground at least a mile away from the tribesman camp among the trees of the jungle

"Sounds like a good idea Carol. Why don't you rest high up in one of these trees while I'll scrounge for food and water. I wouldn't want to tire you out by having you spend more energy, when you already had to carry my ass while keeping us in the sky through several miles of desert heat and sun!" said Peter.

"That's nice of you to be considerate Peter. But thank you I am ok, it will take a lot more than carrying your nicely toned ass to tire me out. We could do a lot more things together that would tire me out Peter, but that would take ALL NIGHT!" Carol said with a seductive grin and chuckle.

"Nows not the time Carol, as much as I would like to have a "roll in this jungle bush" with you we have to remain focus my love. Wait a minute "toned ass" is that the reason why you seemed to adjust your grip on me in midair quite a few times and you would get a handful of my ass!" Peter said as he whisper shouted

Hehehe guilty as charged. You caught me Pete." Carol said as she rolled up Peters mask exposing his face giving him a loving kiss which Peter replied back in kind.

"Ok lets get started!" Peter said

"Right here and right now!? I thought you said nows not the time. But if you insist Peter I'm ready" Carol said.

"I meant lets get started gathering something to eat and drink, GEEZ cool down Carol." Peter said.

"Oh yeah, yeah that's what I meant too. I was joking, GEEZ get your mind out of the gutter!." said Carol

"ME! You're the one who suggested. . . Never mind lets get to gathering then, but lets stay close as we gather stuff so if one of us gets in trouble we can help each other out." said Peter

"Sounds like a plan." Carol said

Both Peter and Carol carefully gathered any vegetation that look edible. They kept in mind to keep a safe distance from the hulk tribesman and to not be spotted as they gather any food or water they could scrounge up in this jungle. Occasionally some of the tribesman would go to part of the jungle that Peter and Carol were looking for food. Luckily for Carol and Peter there invisibility gadgets were still working, that and the combination of Peters Spider Sense he could detect if the tribesman were getting too close to them. Just as they finished gathering food the sun was already setting.

"Looks like the tribesman have stopped gathering food themselves and looks like they started to have dinner. That means we should get to eating dinner as well." Peter said while using his enhanced binoculars in his eyelets

"Sounds good, Im starving but , I'm gonna let you taste test these foods first!" Carol said.

"Whaa!? Why me? Peter asked

"Cause Genius you got the Spider Sense! If for whatever reason the fruits turn out to be poisonous within the first bite or two you can sense it and spit out DUH!" said Carol

"GAH Damn Carol, I could just feel the overwhelming love in the tone of your voice as you said that to me. How could I not fall in love with the Carol I see before me?; its just impossible for me not to!" Peter said.

"HA! HA! You're funny babe. You act like you're not going to taste the food for me." Carol said

"The things I do for love." Peter said as he took a few bites out of the first piece of fruit Carol and he gathered. He was reluctantly chewing the fruit, to then suddenly realize this fruit is juicy and taste very sweet.

"How does it taste Peter? Is it good?" asked Carol.

"This must be the alien fruit the creator of Wrigley's Gum must have tasted to inspire the Juicy Fruit Flavor!" Peter said jokingly.

Since that particular fruit was the only kind they could find in the jungle both of them proceeded to eating their plentiful bounty. To both Carol and Peter this was one of the few moments they shared together by which no words needed to be said, no conversation needed to be had. They simply enjoyed each others company and sat side by side leaning against one another eating their fruity dinner.

"That was a delicious meal despite it being only one kind of flavor and texture. It's no where near as good as the chili dogs we had on our first date together."

Carol said. (Ms. Marvel # 47)

"Well of course, its pretty difficult to beat the taste of those awesome chili dogs. We also had better scenery to admire as we enjoyed our meal. Speaking of which. . " Peter said as stood up from beside a seated Carol and he proceeded to placing Carol in his arms as he used his Spider strength and agility to leap alternately between two trees. Peter continued leaping upward for a few hundred feet before reaching the tallest branch to stop on it and looked upward.

"Look Carol through the tree line and the gaps in between the leaves you can see the moon of this planet. Its almost the same as we saw it when we were back in our universe." Peter said

"This moon light is just as beautiful as it is back on our earth because the few times I saw the moonlight alongside you, felt the most beautiful and most tranquil. Said Carol as she enjoyed the warmth of Peter as he carried and sat down on that branch.

"Hold on Carol I think I have an idea to make this moonlight viewing a little more comfortable. Peter said as he stood up while continuing to hold Carol in his arms.

He then moved his wrist slightly from beneath his hold on Carol and proceeded to web a line between the two trees. He went back and forth webbing between the two trees till the webbing took the shape of a fairly large web hammock.

"This should do just nicely." Peter said as he laid Carol gently on the web hammock. "How does it feel Carol? Is it comfortable enough for you? Asked Peter.

"Hmmm let me see I think I' d feel more comfortable if this web hammock had a little more this. . ." Carol said as she grabbed Peter by his suit pulled him onto the web hammock with her.

Carol then embraced Peter as they both laid on the web hammock and looked into his eyes as she removed his mask. They looked into each others eyes as they held each and enjoyed a long and loving kiss between each other. Both Peter and Carol switched from embracing each other on their sides and move to laying on their backs. Peter than extended his left arm around Carol's neck and shoulder to bring her closer to him. Carol positioned her right arm under Peter's lower back while the left arm lay across Peter's chest. As they both embraced each other from this position they continued to admire the evening skylight. As Carol began to doze off she placed her chin and face alongside Peters neck. She wanted to do this so when she slept she could enjoy the warmth, the closeness as well as his smell as she fell asleep.

Peter slept in the same manner as well. He embraced Carol as she rested her head alongside his neck. He used this position to smell Carol hair as well as rest his cheek along the top of her head.

Both heroes fell into a deep sleep in their lovers arms The morning sun began to beam down rays of light on our heroes through the leaves. Carol was the first to begin to wake up to the sudden temperature and light change

"Mmmm I haven't slept like that in years Peter. I feel so relaxed and rejuvenated and all we did was hold each other throughout the night." Carol said

As Carol woke up she realized that Peter had leaned his back against her back as she turned around to wake Peter she noticed Peter was curled up in the fetal position and trembling immensely. As she thought to herself whats wrong with Peter she turned around and grabbed his shoulder and asked "Peter what's wrong?" Peter turned around with immense speed expose his face to her. His face had transformed into a hairy humanoid/ arachnid face with eight huge, red , spider like eyes. He began to pin down Carol with his spider claw like arms and open his to expose his spider mandibles and fangs. Carol began to struggle to couldn't find the strength to fight Peters grip. She was scared, was what Carol thought to herself.

She began to yell out towards Peter to get his attention. "Peter its me CAROL, don't you recognize me? PETER, PETER ITS ME! ! ! She yelled at the top of her lungs but her cries were muted to Peters ROAR. Peter began to drool and on Carols neck and lunged towards her neck and bit down with such force blood was running across Carols paralyzed body.

"NOOOO Carol. . . Peter said in his mind as he awoke from his nightmare.

He was scared that he had turned into his Man-Spider form and killed Carol. He was glad to realize that Carol was still alive and in his arms as he was embracing Carol in the "spooning" position. She began to wake up but, kept her eyes closed as to enjoy the her waking moment within Peters embrace.

"That was the BEST good night sleep I've had in years!" Carol said emphatically

"Same goes for me too Carol I . . . .(SPIDER SENSE)

As soon as Peter's Spider sense alerted him to danger he saw one of the hulk-tribesman wielding his ax in mid air and he swung it in a downward motion hoping to cleave both Carol and himself in half. Peter's reaction time was impeccable. He immediately embraced Carol firmly and tightly towards him, jarring her causing her eyes to open to the situation at hand. After the embrace Peter swung his right arm behind him and shot a web line to a tree parallel to the web hammock and pulled Carol and himself towards the tree in a reverse spinning type motion.(similar to reeling in a fish that's caught on a fishing pole)

The tribes man swung down his giant ax and cut the web hammock in half only to miss our two heroes. As Peter regained his composure from the reverse spinning and landed on the tree he shot his web line towards and went into a perch position on the tree while carrying Carol in his arms. Now fully awake to the situation Carol gently floated out of Peter's arm and floated right beside him.

"Looks like they finally caught on to us following them Peter. We are going to have. . . Peter what happened to your back your bleeding!" Carol said

"Yeah he nicked me a little with his axe but its only a shallow cut Carol don't worry baby. I'm just concerned my Spider Sense was cutting it close by giving me only so little time to react. Seems to me this guy came to greet us Good Morning in his native culture. Why don't You and I show him how we Avengers respond with our Good Morning greeting. What do you say babe? Peter asked.

"You took the words right out of my mouth honey!" stated Carol.

As Carol said that both heroes leapt towards their attacker fist first!

A/N Helpful comments and suggestions welcome, what do you think of the story so far?. . . Btw thanx neo comments


	10. CH 10 Red

**Secret Wars** \- An Alternate or Future Love? Spider-Man and Ms Marvel

 **References** Ms Marvel #34, 47, Ms Marvel Annual 2008, Siege: Amazing Spiderman One Shot, Avenging Spider Man #09, 10, Secret Wars 2015 # 1-4

The various references of comic issues are used for setting and location, it will also not be following the canon storyline of the marvel universe… not entirely.

 **Chapter 10 Red**

As Peter and Carol leapt at their attacker fists first through the air they both connected with the attackers face knocking him straight down to the ground; making a loud crashing noise through the jungle bush.

"God it feels good to punch something!" stated Carol

"Yeah I know right, That's the first "bad guy" we punched together as a couple hehehe." Peter said as he landed on another branch.

"Ahhh that's cute Peter, I'll be sure to remember this day that we. . .oh my God Peter your back is still bleeding pretty badly, OK we need stop the bleeding Peter before it gets worse." said Carol

"Alright Carol no need to worry I'll patch it up!" Peter said as he turned his back towards Carol to show her how he would close the wound. He then proceeded to web up his back to seal the wound. "As you can see Carol the webbing binds and seals the wound. And since the web is made up of a bioorganic formula that my blood is familiar with it so it will help my body heal faster so I'll be just" SPIDER SENSE!

As Peter sensed the danger he immediately tackled Carol who was floating in mid air and he landed on another tree with Carol in his arms. He had done this just in time for he and Carol to avoid the barrage of arrows to nearly hit Carol.

"Why did you do that Peter? Did you forget my skin is much more tougher and denser that I think it can handle a few itty bitty arrows." Carol said arrogantly

"After the few fights we've had in the past how could I forget a detail such as that? The reason why I tackled you my love was because when was cut by that ax I noticed that the that metal cut into me had a similar feel to that of adamantium. I have sparred with Wolverine enough to know when I'm getting cut by adamantium or something of similar density. If you were to take those arrows without a energy barrier around you they would pierce you." said Peter

"Wow thanks babe for the heads up, I would've definitely wouldn't have like having to remove those arrows from my ass!" said Carol

"Well someone's gotta look out for the well being of your "Marvelous" ass, because I haven't become well acquainted with it yet. . .Giggity!" Peter said

"Really Peter name puns already hahaha. Well you can get better acquainted with my ass after you and I go kick some ass. Does that sound good to you babe?" asked Carol

"Oh my GOD that sounds AMAZING!" said Peter (Imitating voice of modern, blonde teenager)

"HAHAHA Shut up Peter!" Carol said as she immediately used her super speed and flight to fly down towards the bow men that shot the arrows at her and Peter. She saw about five of the tribesman switch from the bows to their swords or axes. As she charged towards them she crashed into the ground between the hulk tribesman creating a big dust cloud and crater causing them to be off balance and cloud their vision. The hulk tribesman were trying to clear their sight by fanning away the dust cloud but to no avail. They then heard an unfamiliar sound. THWIP THWIP was what they heard. As they heard that sound some of the tribes man were getting their face webbed, followed by precise martial art strikes to their stomachs and chest, nearly knocking them out. That barrage of attacks was then followed by energized power punches by Carol as she flew in between the tribesman at high speed delivering those punches; making them twice more effective therefore knocking them out.

"Nice follow up attacks babe. You followed my attack/diversion/dust cloud almost instantly; how did you know how to follow up so quickly?" asked Carol

"Even though we haven't really fought together in a really long time because me and my solo missions in the Spider Verse and me getting my body back, while you had your Space missions; I studied the mission dossiers on the missions we had together. I studied our combat tactics when we fought together as well as separately and it felt instinctual to just follow up your attack with mine to keep them surprised and off balance. Also I recall the many times we faced against The Hulk or his enemies it was always a wise idea to attack with unrelenting force until they were either knocked out or incapacitated enough to restrain." Peter said

"Wow honey, I'm touched that you studied my missions dossier' just to be efficient when fighting alongside me." Carol said.

"Well when you left for space, I didn't know exactly when the next time we would work together again so I wanted to be ready. I also missed you. so whenever you didn't send a "How are you doing video from Space" email I would watch the videos of missions we were on together because I wanted to see you in some form or another." Peter said

"Ahhh honey, I missed you too when I was in space. You were one of the few people I missed the most when I did those Avengers emissary missions in space. I would so like to talk more and have a make out session with you honey right now but, looks like we got at least eight more hulk tribesman that are just about to join the fight so we might as well greet them as well right babe!" said Carol

"You bet your ass babe!" replied Peter with a chuckle

Just as Carol and Peter readied themselves to attack the tribesman they each attacked in unison. Carol charged at three of the tribesman that were charging the fastest towards them. Peter used his Spider speed and agility to nimbly dodge the axe and sword swings the tribesman used to attack Peter. After dodging the initial attacks from the remaining five tribesman, he would leapfrog over a few of them, then web them in their faces. Peter would then redirect the punches they would throw at him either towards the ground or towards their fellow tribes men. He would then follow up with quick Spider-Fu strikes to their bodies and then using two web lines to sling shot his body into a quite a few of the tribesman feet first; kicking them right in their faces.

Carol tackled the three tribesman simultaneously with her super flight and strength she knocked the wind out of them with just the sheer force of the impact of her attack. As Carol knocked the tribesman back she immediately sped towards the closest tribesman with a high speed elbow to his abdomen; as the tribesman bent over from the elbow Carol followed it with an energy charged uppercut to his chin. As the tribesman was lifted into the air by the uppercut Carol turned to her left and pointed both hand towards the next tribesman and blasted him in the face with a photon beam. The tribesman was blinded temporarily; Carol took advantage of the situation flew directly above his head and clutched both of fist together to execute a double axe handle smash; therefore causing him to do massive face plant to the ground causing a fairly large head crater. Carol then turned her attention towards the third and final tribesman when she first began her assault. She grabbed a heavy mace from the knocked out tribes man at her feet and flew at a high speed towards the third tribesman.

As the tribesman saw Carol flying towards him he quickly pulled out his axe and tried a downward vertical swing cut down his assailant. Carol quick stopped right in front of the tribesman and did a spin move to avoid the axe swing and she used the spin to backhand the man across his face. She connected with such force she heard bones in his face crack. She then followed that with a roundhouse kick to the stomach, causing him to slump over, then she raised her knee up to face causing him to whip back from the momentum; she then finishes him off by jumping up to his face and punches his head downward with an energized power fist. When Carol knocked out the final tribesman she notice Peter still fighting off the remaining tribesman she immediately flew her away towards Peter.

Carol used her communicator as she flew and asked Peter "How's it goin' baby?"

"Everything's going fine sweetheart, these guys are no where near as tough as the real hulk but, they sure can take a beating. These guys are on their last legs, I'm sure babe if you wanted you could give me a hand to finish them off that be much appreciated my love!" asked Peter

"No need to ask honey, I'm gonna be right there in a few seconds right above you. So when I give you the signal in the next few seconds clear the way I'm gonna drop the bomb on them!" said Carol

"Really baby you're lay a huge fart on them, with that kind of attack I might end up getting caught up in the process and I might die for a second time!" said Peter as he chuckled.

"HAHAHA PETER NOW!" Carol yelled as she took both of her energized power fist and put raised them above her head in a slamming motion and as she dove from the sky, Peter webbed the hands of the tribesman together and then he proceeded to super jump away from the area of attack that Carol was going to target. As Carol slammed both fist into the ground so hard that it shattered the ground into big pieces of Earth as easy as it were glass. She had also release the energy from her fist into a power wave that shocked all the tribesman that were caught in the blast because of its overwhelming power. The Earth continued to shake after the attack was executed because of the after shocks due to the enormity of the attack.

As Carol began to slowly open her eyes she felt the after shocks of her attack beneath her feet. There was still a dust cloud around the area of impact but Carol could see the unconscious bodies of the tribesman that lay on the ground before Still feeling the aftershocks Carol looked around to see where was Peter. She immediately spotted Peter far off waving at her trying to get her attention. Carol got up on one knee to start to recover from the expenditure of all that power while still looking at Peters direction.

She then saw the head brush of the trees began to shift back and forth behind Peter. What emerged from within the forest was a giant red T-REX. The REX's eye glistened with a fiery red blaze and he opened his jaws revealing his razor sharp teeth. The REX began to set his eyes on Peter, the closest prey to him. Carol began to yell with all her might "PETER BEHIND YOU!". As Peter turned around the REX took one giant step foward and took a downward biting motion and nearly engulfed him. All Carol could see was Peters arms and legs sticking out of the jaws of the REX as they were flaying about in pain. Carol could not believe her eyes. Tears of grief began to well up in her eyes but, they were quickly replaced with tears of anger. As she flew at intense speed towards the dinosaur hoping to fly right through its head creating an empty skull in the process. Just when she was about to make contact with REX's head she was webbed in the face by one of Peters flaying arms. As she quickly started to tear away at the webbing on her face she heard through her communicator .

"Carol stop! don't do anything, I'm fine!" Peter said over the communicator.

"ARE YOU INSANE PETER!? YOU ARE IN THE JAWS OF A F! #ING DINOSAUR! I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE YOU BABY, I'M GONNA TEAR YOU OUT OF THE DINO'S MOUTH IF I HAVE TO!" said Carol

"Just give me a second honey, I'll show you how I'm okay." Peter said through his communicator while still in the mouth of the Red T-Rex.

Peter than signaled to Carol a peace sign with one of his free arms outside the Rex's mouth. He then patted the palms of his hands on The Rex's face. The Red Rex gave a low pitch groan as he lowered his jaws towered the ground and opened them, therefore releasing Peter to the ground. Carol quickly floated down to the ground and ran towards Peter with joyful tears in her eyes and arms wide open. She embraced Peter with such intensity that he actually felt less pressure in the Red Rex's jaws than Carol's loving embrace.

"Oh my God baby I'm so happy you're still alive, but how I thought I saw blood when he chomped down on you?" Carol asked while kissing Peters lips as well as the sides of his cheeks.

"Well this guy can be a bit over zealous when comes to greeting his friends but he wouldn't eat them; as far as any other smaller dinosaurs and or enemies he has no problem eating!" Peter said as the Red Rex licked both Peter and Carol while they were still embracing each other.

"Wait a D #% minute Peter how in the hell do you know this dinosaur"? Carol asked.

"Well first off let me introduce you two; Carol this guy is known in the Savage Land tongue as Devil Dinosaur but, I call him Big Red. Big Red this is my future wife Carol Danvers aka Ms. Marvel, aka Captain Marvel. (Big Red then proceeded to lick Carol profusely) You see Carol he's sorry for the misunderstanding and he seems to really like you, to be warming up to you like this without any intimidating growls." said Peter

"Well I guess I have that affect on animals as well as male spiders hehehe." Carol said with a wink "Also how do you know Big Red?" Carol asked

"You've always had that affect on me babe. I know Big Red because on one of my scientific expeditions to the Savage Land I happened to join Big Red against an onslaught of robotic dinosaurs, as well as an Evil Black T- Rex.' said Peter (Avenging Spider-Man #14, 15)

"You sure go on some crazy missions don't you baby? But what do we do now interrogate one of the tribesman on where to find Castle Doom? I can speak like eight different languages but the dialect I heard when fighting them is one I hardly begin to understand. Said Carol

"I BELIEVE I CAN ANSWER THAT QUESTION!" said a loud ominous voice.

What Carol and Peter failed to realize that Big Red had a chain wrapped around his neck and at the bottom of his neck with a gold talisman.

"I think the voice came from this talisman around Big Red's neck." said Peter

"Peter, Carol its me Stephen Strange. This talisman led Big Red to find you two so he could bring you guys back to my hideout so I can show you where the others who came with you guys on the Life Raft are located." said Stephen Strange (A pink holographic face of Doctor Strange came out of the talisman to tell Peter and Carol)

"Well Peter looks like we gotta follow the directions of the giant pink floating head." said Carol

"Haha. . . Hay wait a minute I'm suppose to be the funny one cracking wise in this relationship" said Peter as he gave Carol a small kiss on the lips. He then embraced her and leapt on Big Red's back "Ever ride on a dinosaur before babe?" asked Peter

"No I Haven't honey, I'm so used to punching dinosaurs I tend not to ride them but, with you I'll try anything." Carol said with a loving smile.

Peter and Carol than sat down on Big Red's back with Peter in front while Carol embraced Peter from behind.

"Well than what are waiting for, Onward Big Red to victory and to save the world and our friends with my beloved and best dino bud!" Peter yelled out with such enthusiasm. "By the way Carol this will be our first Dino ride as a couple." Peter said with a whisper and wink to Carol.

"Ha, Oh Peter I Love You!" Carol whispered back as she laid the side of her face on Peter's back as she embraced him.

With a loud (Jurassic Park T-Rex) roar Big Red started to run where the talisman was leading him to go.

A/N Helpful comments and suggestions are always welcome.


	11. CH 11 The Night Before the End

**Secret Wars** \- An Alternate or Future Love? Spider-Man and Ms Marvel

 **References** Ms Marvel #34, 47, Ms Marvel Annual 2008, Siege: Amazing Spiderman One Shot, Avenging Spider Man #09, 10, Secret Wars 2015 # 1-4

The various references of comic issues are used for setting and location, it will also not be following the canon storyline of the marvel universe… not entirely.

Chapter 11 The Night Before the End

As we rejoin our heroes Peter and Carol they were still riding Big Red to Doctor Strange's nearby hideout in this territory of BattleWorld. The Doctor Strange hologram was explaining to Peter and Carol what had happened to their fellow heroes that came with them on the Life Raft. Strange explained that during the fight with Thano's forces he teleported each of the heroes to different parts of BattleWorld, after which Doom was insulted with Strange's defiant act and proceeded with destroying Strange with a mere thought and gesture with his hand. Although Strange was obliterated by Doom's magic, Strange saved a copy of his consciousness as a contingency plan for such an occasion. Doctor Strange further explained that it took a several hours for his magic talismans to pick up on his death. Afterwards his magic consciousness traveled all over BattleWorld to find the scattered heroes. It didn't take Strange long to find most of the heroes within BattleWorld due to the fact that he had hidden multiple magic observation orbs all over BattleWorld. Strange went on to explain he had the those orbs set in place to keep an eye on the many Barons that ruled over certain territories in BattleWorld. He would keep an eye an Barons that would plan dethrone God Doom or plan against him with other Barons.

"Although I found our friends from the Life Raft quite easily I had a difficult time trying to find you two. I could've sworn I had quite a few magical "familiar" creatures searching for you two around this territory. Even combing over this area quite a few times we couldn't find you and we were about to search another territory till Big Red caught your scent Peter. Where were you two? Asked Doctor Strange.

"Well Doc to make a long story short, after being chased by a Hulked out scorpion lizard thing, Carol and I found ourselves in a cavern. As we searched around the cavern Carol found a Kree relic that was calling out to her. As she touched it we were both teleported to another Alternate or Future Reality in which Carol and I were happily married with children. We were in that reality for quite a while before saying goodbye to that reality" explained Peter.

"Stephen do you remember those few times we talked about finding that one thing in life that would help me find where I belong in this vast cosmos of space and time. To make a long story short I believe I have found that Steven! Going through that Alternate or Future Reality really opened my eyes to what's in front of me!"said Carol

"Judging by the seemingly exuberant and loving aura I'm sensing from you two, you finally found the kindred spirits within each other. Congratulations you two for finally finding each other!" said Doctor Strange

"How did you know that we were meant to be together?" Carol and Peter said simultaneously

"Well the many times I've had heart to heart talks between the two of you individually I've felt similar auras emanating from the both you. From the seemingly similar traumatic backgrounds that both of you come from, to the lost of friends and love ones; both you have unknowingly been linked to be destined with one another the moment that both of you chose to be super heroes. I've always had a feeling you two have a unique connection between each other. I just didn't want to tell you two that you are destined to be with one another because the love that you two share and are linked by, needs to blossom in the way the cosmos destined for it to happen." Doctor Strange explained.

"How did you know that it was not destined for you to reveal to us our true love?" asked Peter

"Well other than the fact I am more like a doctor of medicine and magic; I'm unfortunately not a "doctor of love". So I didn't want to interfere with either of your love lives in fear of ruining the chances of you being with each other and messing the grand scheme of the universe whether it be to keep you two apart or it would it would lead you to find one another." said Doctor Strange

"Regardless if it was preordained by the universe or a twist of fate that Peter and I were brought together to realize our true love for each other, I couldn't be more grateful for us." said Carol

"I couldn't agree with you more Carol." Peter said as turned his face back towards Carol and gave her a kiss on the lips, by which she returned back to Peter with just as much love and feeling as she received from Peter. The two continued to as they rode Big Red(T-Rex) towards the entrance of one of Dr. Stranges hideouts.

Both Peter and Carol leapt off Big Reds back all three proceeded going towards the cave entrance as directed by Doctor Stranges pink, floating hologram head.

"So whats the plan Stephen to get our world and universe back the way it was"? asked Peter.

"The layout of the plan is actually going to be explained by the Richard Reeds. One from our universe and the Reed that calls himself the Maker." said Stephen

"Wait a damn minute I know this Reed Richards, he is from Miles Morales earth(1610) and if I recall what Miles told me about this Reed is that he decided to attempt to kill off his family and live his life in greater pursuit of gaining power and infinite knowledge and all things "evil-doery!"." said Peter pointing his finger with a grin and accusing tone, making Carol take a defensive stance.

"Astounding would you say Reed? This Spider Man from your universe has met with my universes Spider Man and has built a rather close enough relationship to talk about inter-personal earth matters." said the Maker

"Reed just keep you mind focused on the plan at hand would you?" No need for alarm Peter I'm fully aware of my Alternate self's past but, I assure you he is helping me come up with a plan to our universe as well as his back to normal asked Reed Richards (Mr. Fantastic)

"If you say so Reed so what's the plan? Carol and I are more than ready to get our world back to normal. Hay by the way where is Miles Morales(Spider-Man) anyway?" said Peter

Good thing you ask because the Maker and I have come up with a plan based on the intel provided by Miles. Miles happened to have ended up being teleported in the garden area within the castle of DoomStadt. He stumbled upon the hidden passage underneath and found the source of Dooms power, Owen Reece." said Reed Richards

"I know Molecule man is powerful but, how has he given Doom God like powers?" asked Carol

"Well Carol during an Astral journey I went with Doom to investigate a disturbance in the Astral force in our Earth we both realized that the Beyonders were detonating Molecule men in each universe causing the two adjacent universes to collide with each other therefore destroying one another. In order to stop this from happening Doom along with our Molecule Man from universe came up with a plan to stop the Beyonders. By killing the Molecule Man in each universe they were able to essential stop the Beyonders from setting the Molecule Man to explode in each universe. Doom had also trained many orphan children into believing that his way of saving the universe by killing the Owen Reece of each universe. The orphan group was called the Black Swans and they are devoted and loyal to Doom because he had saved each child from certain death. As the Black Swans hunted down and killed each alternate Owen Reece, Doom and Molecule man took all the excess energy from all the Molecule Men killed and form it into a bomb to kill the Beyonders." explained Doctor Strange.

"Did you take part of this plan to kill the Beyonders?" asked Carol and Peter

"No I did not take part because of the fact that when Doom killed the Beyonders he planned to store their power of creation somewhere for further use, to help restore create universes that were lost before ours was set to be destroyed. It was too much responsibility for men to wield such vast power. So Victor Von Doom did what I could not do." explained Doctor Strange

"I guess Uncle Ben's motto can be applied to a lot situations in life huh Carol?" asked Peter

"That's right babe!" Carol said

"I understand your hesitation Stephen, that's a lot of power and responsibility to take a hold of and wield responsibly. "With Great Power comes Great Responsibility!" have never been more truer words than they are now. But now with you passing up the mantle of responsibility we now have to take our criticisms with the creator of this mixed up/ make shift world. Saving and fixing the world, well if that don't make a typical super hero Saturday workday I don't know what will!" Peter said with a chuckle, making Carol chuckle a s well.

"So when do we start this plan of yours Stephen?" asked Carol

"Well this plan relies on a couple of key factors. Maximus (brother of Black Bolt) will use his mind manipulation powers to influence people in the town square in the capital of DoomStadt. He will be wearing an amplifier to enhance his powers of persuasion. Next after Maximus riles up an unruly crowd speaking of revolution against Doom; Dooms closest baron, The Goblin Queen will attack the blasphemers meanwhile our undercover agent for the past few years will have convinced Baron Sinister to attack the Goblin Queens forces, during that time Jane Foster(current Thor) and young Thor will have incited mutiny amongst the great drinking hall of the Thor Corp and they will try to lead the mutineers to attack DoomStadt as well. As that happens Black Panther and Namor will have broken through one side of The Shield Wall and will try to lead the zombies towards the teleportation portal I placed in that area, that portal will lead to the.." (Secret Wars 2015-16 #4-7, slightly altered)

"DoomStadt." Carol said

"I'm sensing a pattern, I like it!" Peter said with a smile, making Carol nudge Peter in the ribs, as she shhhh him.

"By the way who is this undercover agent we got who convinced Baron Sinister to attack Doom?" asked Carol

"Its Jessica Drew isn't it?" Peter asked while feeling slight twinge from his Spider Sense as he said Jessica's name.

"That's correct Peter how did you know? Oh well probably Spider Sense probably told ya right haha, Then Star Lord or Mr. Peter Quill will fly a small ship around Castle Doom to pick up Miles Morale (Spider-Man).

"Stephen is this Jessica Drew from our universe?" Carol asked

"She is, I couldn't find any of our friends from our universe within the first six years since the emergence of this BattleWorld but Jessica found me. She told me she had been traveling around BattleWorld with a companion for the first six years of BattleWorld, although she didn't say who because she said she was saved by this companioning from Baron Sinister's forces. She would later befriend Baron Sinister using her espionage skills and she would use the Baron's resources to find me and have a private conversation, and the rest is history. The last part of the plan involves you just in general surveying the battlefield and helping out our allies in since you two have had ample experience fighting alongside each other. Now that the plans laid out and you and Peter have been briefed on the plan on the players involved you two should get some food and rest up for tomorrow. Like you said Peter saving the world is just a typical Saturday in the life of a hero." said Doctor Strange

As the others continued to finish the last of the preparations for the big battle tomorrow, Peter and Carol decided to eat their food in their rooms. Both Peter and Carol enjoyed their meals in silence as they both occasionally looked up and would smile towards each other every few moments. As both finish their meals both proceeded to get up out of their chairs and undress themselves done to their underwear. As they both got into bed they went under the covers and laid at the top of the bed. They both proceeded to lay on their backs and embrace each other side to side. As Carol laid her head across Peter's chest she let out a small sigh and said.

"Kinda weird huh Peter, we finally get to be alone together in our very own room and yet we're both thinking about the literally world saving or world ending battle that's going to happen tomorrow." Carol said as she tapped her fingers on Peters chest.

"First you get into my heart, now your reading my mind Carol? What else are going to do to me Carol take me hostage when we get back to New York and just ravage me in every room and laboratory of Parker Industries because I would kinda be open to that!" Peter said with a sly chuckle and kiss to Carol's forehead.

"How do you do that Peter? You still find a way to simultaneously inspire me to give it my all in the battle tomorrow, make me laugh, and turn me on at the same time? Said with a seductive smile and small kiss to Peters lips. "By they way Peter how did you know that the agent undercover was Jessica Drew (Spider-Woman)?

"I cant explain it babe. I havent felt this kinda Spider Sense since the Spider Verse event when the Superior Spider-Man(Spider Verse Event) was cutting the web of reality and destiny. Maybe its got something to do with that very web and, the connection Jessica and I share to the web because we're Spider-Heroes. I'm a bit concerned because not only is our universe is in trouble but every alternate universe connected to the Spider Verse is in danger of vanishing from all existence." said Peter

"Peter you are not gonna go through this battle alone remember we got our friends with us and I'm not gonna let anything happen to you because I . . . . Peter oh my God whats going on with your eyes." Carol said as she noticed Peter's pupils glowed with a slight astral blue light. "It looks like you have a mini galactic sky in your eyes."

"Does it? I don't know Carol. Like I said the only thing I feel is this Spider Sense feeling I have about the danger of all space and time ceasing to exist . The only explanation is because we're dealing with the possible end of the universe, the slight astral blue glow you see in my eyes is my Enigma Force powers that I had back in the day is reacting to that. Although I don't why, I gave those powers up because I felt I was losing my humanity the more I used this galactic power." explained Peter.

"I'm scared Peter! I have a gut feeling I'm gonna lose you no matter how hard I fight, no matter how much blood and sweat I shed. I don't want to lose you baby, now that we've finally found each other. Despite the short amount of time we've spent together like this I've felt more of a deep love and connection with you than anyone I've had in life." said Carol

"Trust me Carol I feel the exact same way you do babe. I love you with every bit of my heart and soul. I don't want to let this true love go, I will fight for this love but, babe I have to tell you something real important. When I went through the Spider Verse Event I told you about. I saw my own web line of life. Baby before the Civil War Event I was married to Mary Jane Watson and I thought she was the love of my life at the time. To make a long story short I made a deal with Mephisto to change my timeline when I revealed my identity to the world during the Civil War Event. Due to my identify being revealed, the King Pin had a sniper attempt to shoot and kill me but he failed and shot Aunt May. I went to all the friends we know that could help save Aunt Mays life. So in the end Mephisto came to me and offered to change the time line of the Big Identity Reveal if I were to sacrifice my marriage by separating Mary Jane and I from ever meeting each other. Mary Jane and I argued over the merits of just letting Aunt May go in peace because of her old age but, I told her I couldn't let the death of both my mother and father figures be on my conscious , I just couldn't handle that guilt so we both decided to go with that decision.(Spider-Man event: One More Day) Long story short we found each other and fell in love again but shortly after that ,this time Doctor Octopus took over my body and broke up with Mary Jane(Superior Spider-Man event). I thought we were meant to be together because she was the first girlfriend who helped me get over my grief of causing the death of my first true love Gwen Stacy. But it was not meant to be, because after getting my body from Doc. Oc I didn't feel bad about letting her go. But this love, our love I feel it's the truest love I've ever felt, you are the love of my life, you're a kindred spirit, you are my heart, my soul, you are my everything and I will not lose you and I will fight to the death to keep our love going till the end of time, that's how much our love mean to me!" explained Peter

"That's quite a mouthful Peter, as bad as your love life sounds, the shear courage you showed by telling me something you didn't need to, shows me the heartfelt and soulful effort you have in making this relationship go the distance. I love you Peter, more than anything I've loved before in my life and I will fight tooth and nail to make this love last forever." said Carol

"Speaking of which before we "hit the lay" either literally or sexually, I have one question for you Carol. We've known each other for many years, I regret not ever pursuing a real relationship with you in the past and want to make up for all the lost time we should've been together, Carol Susan Jane Danvers will you marry me?" Peter said as he pulled a ring from beneath his pillow.

As Carol simply looked stunned at the sheer question being asked, she was even more stunned when she looked towards Peter's hand with an actual ring to confirm their union. YES OF COURSE PETER I WILL, I LOVE YOU SOO MUCH!" Carol said as leapt from her lying position on the bed to a tight embrace with Peter. The two lovers kissed passionately for quite a few moments before Carol asked "Where did you get that ring?"

"Well when we were in the dining hall talking to our friends I asked Stephen if he could fabricate my Aunt Mays wedding ring based on my memory and the rest is history." said Peter.

"You can think of everything Peter." Carol said as she started kissing Peter with a lustful barrage of kisses. As Peter received those kisses he returned the love right back at Carol. The lovers eventually used each of their own individual powers as they made love, Carol used her super human strength to take hold of Peter in a tight possessive embrace, being that close she used her power absorbing ability to feel the power and strength in Peters various grabs and clenches he used on her body. Oddly enough she was feeling a bit of actual life force-power flow ever so slightly from Peter into her. She paid it no mind because this was the first time since being imbued with the powers of Captain Marvel that she ever felt this good during sex. She thought to herself she's only had a couple of lovers during her Ms. Marvel days but the way Peter made love to her she felt such warmth and emotion, as well as wanton lust and excitement. She felt the pressure of his Spider-Man strength in his various grabs at her body. Peter would use his Spider Strength and Spider Tuition to find Carols sensitive spots on her body and apply just the right amount of pressure to excite and pleasure her. Both lovers were going at each with such vigorous enthusiasm, making each other moan in ecstasy.

They continued to make love to each other several times till the final session was drawing to a close. And each of them sensing the finale' drawing near, they made sure to attack each other with such ferocity that when they finished together. They were both in a seated position with Carol sitting on Peters lap with her legs wrapped around his waist while embracing him as she clawed at his back with her nails. Peter in his seated position embraced Carol tightly with all the strength he had left in his arms as he bit down on the side of Carol's neck. They stayed in this position as they both went through the numerous body spasms from the intense climatic finish. As both lovers lost their remaining strength to sit up, Peter fell to his back on the bed and Carol was to follow, therefore laying on his chest. Each lover covered in sweat, rather than talk about their first ever lovemaking session, they both opened their eyes and looked at each other and said "I WILL LOVE YOU FOR FOREVER AND EVER!" Those were the last words they said to each other that night. They chose to leave any discussion of the upcoming world shattering battle for tomorrow morning as they both fell asleep in their spouses arms.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter subscribers and favoriters. Let me what you like about the story, Helpful comments are always welcome!


	12. CH 12 Fight to Live, I Fight for You

**Secret Wars** \- An Alternate or Future Love? Spider-Man and Ms Marvel

 **References** Ms Marvel #34, 47, Ms Marvel Annual 2008, Siege: Amazing Spiderman One Shot, Avenging Spider Man #09, 10, Secret Wars 2015 # 1-9

The various references of comic issues are used for setting and location, it will also not be following the canon storyline of the marvel universe… not entirely.

Chapter 12 Fighting for my Love, my Life

As the two heroes laid in their bed, they each cuddled beside each other hoping to feel the others warmth. Carol was the first one to stir and open her eyes. Although her vision was slightly hazy from waking up, she knew the form she was embracing was Peters because of the presence of his scent she familiarized since their journey together; especially since last night As Peter felt the embrace of Carol he was in the middle of a thought about how to take the advice he got from his Alternate self and how he would apply it to the upcoming battle in the next several hours?

"How much are you willing to sacrifice for your Carol?" asked Alternate Peter

"As much as it takes to keep her?" said Peter

"Would you be willing to give up your...

Peter! are you awake? Did you hear what I just said? asked Carol with a slightly annoyed look on her face.

Peters train of thought was interrupted by Carols question so he quickly came up with the first thing that popped into his head. "Of course I heard you Carol, baby don't look at me like that!" asked Peter

"Oh really? what did I say to you then? asked Carol

'Quick Parker think on your feet, say she's pretty, arghh no she'll never be distracted by a weak line like that. Hurry Parker I can feel the energy radiating off her hands because she's ready to smash our faces in. All right Parker its now or never say something, take a shot in the dark!'

"My Love you are more astoundingly beautiful in the morning than any woman in the know galaxy, or is it universe or reality, whichever ones' greater, I love you Carol." Peter said

'Good going Peter I'm sure Carol would immediately see through that thinly veiled smoke screen of a compliment to mask your true intentions of diverting attention to the fact that you were not paying attention to what she was saying! PARKER you imbecile'

"Thanks Peter my love you sure know how to greet your woman in the morning after a mind shattering night. It was amazing how you were able to feel out my body's senses and amplify those sense even more with the right amount of strength and gentleness in your touch." Carol said as she subtly moved her hand from Peters chest to one of his hands.

CRUNCH!

Ahhhhhh! what did I do? Peter asked as he cringed in pain as he laid his forehead on Carol's forehead.

"Although I loved your good morning greeting, you didn't hear what I asked you. said Carol

"What I heard you Carol, you asked do I remember the very first time we met? Peter said.

"So you were paying attention babe!. said Carol

"Not really that was just a lucky guess, a real shot in the dark...ha ha ha...CRUNCH!...Ahhh... all right babe I'm sorry, could I have my hand back, I kinda need both hands to be able to carry your fat ass through the threshold during our future honeymoon." said Peter

"Awww babe our honeymoon, ...wait a minute my fat ass? Care to say that again? There was nothing wrong with my fat ass last night if I recall correctly!" said Carol .

"Of course honey, nothing wrong with your fine bottom. I could use it as my tempurpedic pillow every night so I could sleep longer and more deeply. I can also use it as my portable bongo drums when I do my weekend street performance in downtown Queens, New York baby!."

"Peter?" Carol said in a questioning tone.

"Ok honey I get it. Of course I remember the first time we met. I joined you on a mission of yours as you were fighting the very first Super Skrull that faced the Fantastic Four (1970's comic- Sensational Spider Man and Ms. Marvel) If I recall you were wearing your retro hero costume that closely resembled the current Captain Marvel at the time. Wasn't he also a source of inspiration to be a hero and fellow lover?" asked Peter

"Yes babe he was my initial inspiration to become a super hero and yes we were in love. But now I have an even stronger inspiration to be the best hero I can be and plus I consider him to be my soulmate as well as love of my life. And his name is Spider-Man and Peter Parker, and whatever happens today remember this, I love you so much and you mean the world to me. We can accomplish anything if we stick together babe!" Carol said as she began to sit up from the bed while holding Peters hand, she then brought both of them up off the bed so that they were standing at the end of the bed staring into each others eyes.

"And I love you Carol from the bottom of my heart and soul and I would do anything to protect you. You are my life and my world, forever and always!" said Peter

"Alright babe lets go get ready to kick some ass and save the world!" said Carol

"Actually we are going to save all of reality and all alternate realities. Sorry honey just wanted to clarify the situation is all... he he he!" said Peter expecting to get a loud screech from Carol telling Peter to quit joking.

"Ha ha ha... you right babe, we going to save all of reality and we are going to do it together, forever and always!" Carol said as she took Peters hand into own and inter wined them together as she gave a loving kiss to his lips. She then laid her head on his right shoulder while embracing him tightly enough so that Peter could feel all of Carols warmth and the loving radiance she wanted to envelope Peter with. Peter in turn returned the embrace with an equal amount of love and warmth to show Carol that he would indeed be there for her as she was for him.

Both heroes began to get ready for the upcoming battle that was going to happen in the next few hours. Carol began to overlook the battle plans involving the multiple offensive attacks on Castle Doom from many different teams. As she went over the plans and over who were included in each team Peter was checking on the condition of his web shooters looking for any defects and or anything that needed a tune up. Peter checked his supply of web capsules to be sure he would have enough for the battle.

"How you doing Peter, all ready to go? asked Carol

"Well just checking on my web shooters, making sure they wont jam up. I'm also making more of my impact webbing, I got the idea from Ben Riley, the original Scarlet Spider." Peter said

"Need help getting into your suit babe?" Carol said seductively with a wink.

"Ha haha, well as much as I would love the idea of you helping me into my super hero onesie, that would escalate to very naughty Spidey approved activities and we would be late for the fight. I can do it myself Carol thanks, I cant summon my suit using my powers like you babe, for myself I need to put my costume on physically one boot and glove at a time By the way what suit are you gonna wear for the battle, your retro Ms. Marvel, the modern Ms. Marvel or Captain Marvel." asked Peter

"I don't know babe. My retro Marvel suit was color inspired by the original Captain Marvel, My modern Ms. Marvel suitwas my take on my very own super hero suit while still maintaining the name Ms. Marvel and lastly the Captain Marvel title and suit I took upon the reasoning was I was ready to surpass him and take the mantle of Captain Marvel. But now that I think about all these suits were just cries of love and yearning to be with and be like Captain Marvel. Even after he died I continue with a super hero title with Marvel in it to pay homage to the hero I adored some much. Now that I think about it, after all these years I never got over his death, my first true love and inspiration, even though our relationship didn't last long but it was a strong first love. And you above anyone else Peter know the pain of losing your first love. Just like how our evolving relationship helped you get over Gwen Stacy's death, you Peter helped me not only with getting over my first love but you helped me find the inner strength to truly be a strong independent woman who can learn to stand up on her own and face her internal battles head on and not use my super hero duties as a means of avoiding my problems. You Peter are the truest most genuine source of inspiration and love in my life and we haven't been a relationship for long and yet I don't even have costume to celebrate my love for you." Carol declared

"Carol baby, calm down; there's no need to have a costume based off your love for me. You just need to fight for you and your super hero way of life. Whatever costume you wear I will love you just as much as if you were wearing no costume at all. To me personally I prefer your birthday suit ha ha ha... sorry I set myself up for that joke sorry again... I love you Carol." said Peter

"I love you too Peter. I guess you're right for now I don't need a new suit right now but eventually when we get this reality sorted out and we are back home to our reality I will make a suit inspired by my first true love you Peter! For now I will wear my modern Ms. Marvel suit since that was my first suit that I designed personally. But when we get home you are gonna help me design my new super hero suit, you hear me Peter Parker!" stated Carol

"Ok honey I get it, we will design a suit when we get back." said Peter

As Peter said that he walked up to Carol and embraced her tightly. As Carol felt Peters embraced she maintained the embrace as she changed out of her Captain Marvel suit into her modern Ms. Marvel suit in a blink of an eye. As Peter loosened his embrace slightly he looked into Carols eye, he smiled and said "Are you ready to go be heroes honey?" Carol looked back into Peters eyes and chuckled and said "Lets go kick some ass babe!" With that being said both heroes released the embraced and held each others hands as they left their room and headed towards the war room in Doctor Strange's hideout. As the heroes gathered in the war room, Carol was going over the battle plan over and over in her head. She also took a mental inventory as to which heroes were here and those that were on different parts of BattleWorld waiting for the agreed time to begin the battle plan.

In a massive dining hall called Vahalla The Thor Corps are rejoicing in the massive banquet that laid before them. Dealing with the many request of the ruling Barons of Conquered sections of BattleWorld, dealing with rebels trying to cause civil unrest among Dooms kingdom, upholding The God Dooms laws throughout the land, patrolling The Wall of BattleWorld to make sure no zombie meta humans whether they be former heroes or villains make it over the Wall, also making sure the Ultron Horde doesn't try to invade and destroy The Shield Wall. After being the police force for the entirety of BattleWorld, the Thor Corp needed their daily banquest to share in the revel of victories past as well as celebrate and remember their fallen fellow Thors'.

In the mist of this particular celebration a Young Thor was discussing with fellow Thor (Jane Foster) to begin inciting the seeds of revolt throughout the dining hall. As Young Thor continued to walk separately throughout the dining hall each sat down at different tables saying various statements among the many Thors having conversations amongst themselves. Statements such as God Doom has yet to show his care for the Thor Corp, To show his gratefulness's for having many of the Thor Corp sacrifice their lives to uphold his laws, To have a ceremony held for the funerals for the many Thors that past or to even attend any funeral, Doom has yet to explain why he put such villainous figures such as Mr. Sinister, Apocalypse, the Goblin Queen, Maestro became worthy to hold the title of Baron to rule over a section of BattleWorld. All of these statements began to fester in the minds of the Thor Corp.

As they continued to drink many ales of mead more issues that the Thor Corp had with Doom began to arise as well. As arguments began to fill the banquet hall among several tables, quite a few number of Thors began to argue to over throw the corrupt God Doom, while others stood fast to defend Doom as to say he was a just God and his rule should not be questioned. The more ale was drank arguments escalated to full out fights between all the Thors in the dining hall. The Thor Corp was divided by the Thors that supported Doom and those who did not. Mjolnir hammers were thrown all over the dining hall wrecking walls with massive holes as well lightning bolts raining through the room cascading it with flashes of light and thunderous roars. Young Thor and Jane Foster's (Thor) plan was a success!

As planned Maximus (brother of Black Bolt) walked straight to the center of the city of the Capital of Doomstadt and began to shout blasphemies about Doom to gather the towns people attention. As more people gathered to see what the ruckus was all about, they were immediately entranced by the mind control powers that Maximus possessed. The more people that gathered around the town square the more were ensnared by Maximus's mind control. Soon the entire square was filled with people either being controlled or were swayed by the mob mentality leaning towards the uprising of a revolt against God Doom.

"You will STOP this madness Blasphemer, I will discipline you in front of all these towns people, then afterwards I will execute you as well to prove to everyone in the capital is that no speaks ill about our true master of the world and universe." said the Goblin Queen

"I think not my fellow followers have other ideas than my death by your hands. I think they would rather see your death by mine!" said Maximus

"YOU INSOLENT MORTAL! ATTACK MY GOBLINS DEFEND YOUR QUEENS HONOR!" shouted the Goblin Queen.

As numerous goblins descended upon the rioting towns people, Maximus continued to apply his mind control on many more towns people to further incite chaos. As the goblins clawed through the towns people as they were making their way to get at Maximus. The goblins were close to overrunning Maximus and his fellow rioters till several laser beams hit several goblins and the ground around them making an explosion of dirt, dust and gravel.

"Who dares interrupt me and my minions as we were about to administer our swift and brutal punishment to these blasphemers? As the dust clears she was able to see who fired the lasers. "Baron Sinister how dare betray me and out of all the times to try to take over my domain and betray the other Barons as well as God Doom!"said the Goblin Queen

"Oh you're wrong dear Baroness, I have always been a betrayer at heart, and quite frankly I've always hated you and that outfit you wear HA HA HA!" As Baron Sinister's clones began to overrun the Goblin Queen an explosion happened behind Baron Sinister.

"Baron Sinister you dare try to impose your will to over throw God Doom? If I have to serve under God Doom then I will make sure only those who are worthy my serve under him, prepare for your timely demise Baron Sinister! "shouted Baron Apocalypse

"Sister Spider Woman when are our reinforcements going to arrive?" asked Baron Sinister

"Funny you should ask because they are flying by right now!" Spider Woman (Jessica Drew)

As soon as Jessica said that quite a few people lead their eyes to the skies above to behold a squadron of the Thor Corp led by Thor (Jane Foster)

"Sorry we're late Jessica, Young Thor had to stay behind to lead a squad against the Thors that were still loyal to Doom. Now my fellow Tors let us show God Doom how unworthy he truly is to call himself a God!" said Jane Foster (Thor)

After finding a safe wall of debris to temporarily hide behind Spider Woman (Jessica Drew) called to her communicator "Carol when are you going to get here I could really use some back up best friend!"

"Don't worry best friend I am E.T.A. 2 minutes from arrival on the scene and I brought a familiar face along with me." Carol said as she looked to her side as she was holding Spider-Man close to her side as she flew towards the battlefield. "Hi Jessica, its so cool how you can fly even though your hero name is Spider Woman yet spiders are known to not fly!"said Spider Man.

"Arrggg, Carol do you have to bring him along. I've had enough interactions with a Peter Parker to last me a lifetime!"

"Nice to hear from you Jessica, I miss you and these little greetings you would share with me too." said Peter

"and I miss you to my dearest love." Jessica Drew whispered to herself

A large shadow was casted over the battlefield and as all eyes looked to see the source of the shadow, all could see it was a old shield carrier adorned with tribal paint marks. As the scarier came to a stop an small army of Hulks wearing battle armor leapt from the carrier to the battlefield. Close to the edge of the helicarrier The Baron Maestro who declared "HERE I AM, DO YOU SEE MY GOD DOOM. IHAVE BROUGHT THE ENTIRE GREEN NORTH ARMY! AFTER I AM DONE WITH THOSE FEEBLE ARMIES BELOW, I AM COMING FOR YOU GOD DO...

Baron Maestro was interrupted as he saw above the horizon of the carrier was a 50 meter sized THING (Ben Grimm- Fantastic Four). The Thing used both of his fist to smash through the carrier.

"Well that's something you don't see everyday, don't you agree babe?" asked Carol as she was landing on the battlefield next to Spider Woman with Spider Man landing right next to her as well. said Carol

"What would make this even more special honey is if Ben Grim (Thing) got into a fight with Godzilla, Now that's truly something you don't see everyday possibly life time!" said Peter

"Well Peter, Jessica shall we get to it and kick some Hulk ass!" Carol said as she quickly towards the sky and let rain fireballs of explosive photon energy onto several Hulks.

"Hay Jessica you're just staring at me, are you ok lets go join Carol." said Peter

"Oh sorry Peter I was distracted by seeing my best friend after many years of not seeing her, oh and seeing you of course." Jessica said with a nervous chuckle.

"That's ok Jess lets go then." Peter said as he took Jessica's hand and did large Spider leap into the air.

'Why am I sensing cosmic energy from Jessica, its a not massive in power level but I do sense its there. More to the question why does energy feel like the Enigma force I once had when I was Cosmic Spider Man. And why do I feel two life energies coming from her. Arghh focus Peter nows not the time to be thinking about all these questions, help carry out the battle plan to get our world and reality back.' Peter thought to himself.

As the endless rain photon fireballs poured on by Ms. Marvel, Spider Woman fired her venom energy blast in full force towards the eyes of the Hulks. During these simultaneous projectile attacks Peter used his Spider Sense and agility to dodge them while maneuvering around the Hulks and Striking them in vital areas using his Spider-Kung Fu and using all his strength to deliver each blow.

The Giant Thing made his way towards Castle Doom and as he reach the gates of the castle he was met with a giant fist coming from a flaming Galactus guard. It knocked Ben (Thing) back a step and as Ben fought this Galactus he enjoyed the role reversal of finally punching Galactus square in the face . But that joy was short lived as Ben fought he noticed Franklin Richards (son of Reed and Sue Richards) began talk to Ben from a top the Galactus head and said how dare you betray my father Uncle Ben. How dare you fight against me Franklin Doom.

"Franklin Doom? Do u truly think he is your father?" asked Ben Grimm

"Of course I do. I am the son of the great God Doom!" said Franklin

"Well if that's what you truly believe I wont fight you anymore kid." said Ben. And that would be the last thing he would say as Franklin ordered the Galcatus guard ti fire both fist laser at point blank range in Bens face, therefore obliterating his entire upper body.

As the explosive death of A giant Thing roared over the entire battlefield, Star Lord (Peter Quill) was flying his ship with Both Reed Richards and The Maker (Reed Richards) towards Castle Doom almost nearly undetected. But Doom had since a shipped had crash landed into the court yard. As Both Reed Richards were trying to find the location of the source of Dooms power, luckily Miles Morale (Spider Man 1610) had informed them of the exact location within the courtyard. Star Lord decide to try and snoop around the castle to find something useful to use in the battle outside. Unfortunate for Star Lord he ran into one of Dooms Black Swan disciples.

"Well aren't you a pretty little thang, sorry got no time to flirt with you, gotta go save the world from Doom. Now go run along young lady." said Star Lord

"Oh but you are mistaken, I came here to meet you. To stop you from further defying the God Dooms will." said the Black Swan.

"Really I don't you could do anything to stop me in that skimpy, tight black get-up u got on there!" As Star Lord said this the Black Swan charged towards him with such Speed and force that when she kicked him in his lower right back and sent him flying through several concrete walls and ended up in the throne room.

"Ouch my spleen, my spleen. Ok fine this is my final warning you don't make me wanna use my secret weapon. Then you'll force me to say I told you so when I use it." said Star Lord

"More empty threats from a dead man? Now what could you possibly do to me in the state your in? Now just accept your upcoming death as a mercy from me." said Black Swan.

"Alright I warned you!" StarLord said as he took the took pick out of his mouth and planted it into the throne of Doom which was Yggdrasil (Tree of Life- Thor/Norse mythology) From the toothpick vines started to grow from where the toothpick was placed.

"What are you doing?" asked the Black Swan.

As the vines began to over take the throne and take over the shape and color of the tree, it also caused the tree to expand and grow. Soon massive tree branches started to burst from the walls of the Castle and a large tree stump like head burst from the top of the castle and roared "I AM GROOT!" in a explosion of tree branches and castle debris. The whole battlefield could hear that monstrous roar.

As The battlefield grew evermore chaotic, Thanos soon joined the battle as he rode one of the annihilation horde (giant robotic insectoids). When God Doom saw that Thanos had joined the battle he quickly teleported to the battlefield and started to destroy as much of the annihilation horde.

"Enough Doom, you claim to be a God by using your powers to save you subjects and to rule over them? How pathetic when I was a God with the Infinity Gauntlet I would use that power to judge all living things. Like I said before you are a weak god, a pretender. Even without the Infinity Gauntlet I am more than enough to take that title away from you." stated Thanos

"Is that so?" Doom said as he plunged his hand into Thano's chest and ripped out his entire skull and spinal cord in one motion. "I find that statement of yours untrue!" Doom stated. (Secret Wars#8-2015)

"Hay Peter did you just see that?" asked Carol

"Yeah I know Carol, I'm shocked too. How dare he copy that fatality from Subzero, or you could make an argument that the Predator movies came up with that first.

"Peterrrrrrrrrrr!"

"I'm sorry babe, yeah I know what your thinking I'm scared too but we gotta push on until the end. Don't forget Carol we are in this fight together, jokes and all he he." Peter said with a slight chuckle.

"Thanks babe!" said Carol.

As Doom looked down towards his hand that had held Thanos's spine and skull, he crushed it firmly in is hand and crushed it and as the remaining parts of the spine dropped from his hand they quickly disintegrated into the wind. Doom then said to himself no one on this Earth can stop me. When Doom said this he immediately sensed a portal open up in the middle of the battlefield and out came zombie meta humans both former heroes and villains alike all zombified.

"We will stop you Doom!" stated Black Panther who stepped out of the portal with Namor right behind as well as more of the zombie horde.

"Now I think I've seen everything. Goblins, Mr Sinister clones, Apocalypse, multiple variations of Thors, an army of Hulks, a giant Thing, an on fire Galactus, a giant Groot, The annihilation robotic insect horde, and now a meta human zombie horde. This is by far the most chaotic fight I've ever been in and seen. What you think Peter?" asked Carol

"Really honey this kind of chaotic battlefield is the kind of thing I day dream about when Tony (iron Man) and Steve (Captain America) start arguing about whos turn is it to make the weekly patrol schedule!" Peter said with a loud laugh.

"You really are too much babe!" Carol said with a smile

"I try." Peter said with a wink

"So do you truly think you can stop me even with the Infinity Gauntlet T'Challa (Black Panther)

"I will try but I will also have help from my friends." said Black Panther. And as he said that he turned Doom into an ice sculpture of himself. Namor then threw the trident he had with at the ice sculpture, shattering it into several pieces.

" I didn't think it would that easy." said Namor.

" I don't think it will be." said Black Panther. When he said that the shattered pieces of Doom melt into liquid and merge and quickly formed back into Doom. Doom quickly tried to pry the Infinity Gaunlet off the hand of T'Challa but to no avail. Doom and Black Panther continued to fight using the respective powers at their disposal. Throwing cosmic power left and right causing various explosions throughout the battlefield.

Meanwhile a battle worn Spider Woman (Jessica Drew) limps her way across the battlefield looking for something. She finds it as she stares down towards the ground. She sees the severed upper body of Baron Sinister.

"Sister Spider Woman help me back to our base so I can recover from these wounds." asked Baron Sinister

"Recover from your wounds? Jessica Drew said with an increasingly infuriated tone of voice. Do you have any idea what would you caused me three years ago? I have yet to recover from that wound you inflicted upon my heart when you killed the first man I ever truly loved. I have trained all my life on how to be a proper double agent, to not let emotions distract me from my mission or goal at hand. These few years that I learned to infiltrate your kingdom, to infiltrate your inner circle of trust. Do you understand how hard it is to work for the man that killed the man you loved. Every single day I thought of nothing else but how to exact my revenge on you. Then it occurred to me, If I convinced you to take part of this plan to over throw Doom. I took advantage of your ego to put all your forces into this futile battle. You took over nothing and you lost everything. My revenge is almost complete I just need to do one more thing." she said as she took a specialized revolver that shoots a specific acid rounds that eats away at metal, specifically your type." said Jessica Drew (Spider Woman)

As she said that she shot five rounds into his chest. She prepared to fire the last round at his head but before she pulled the trigger she said "Those five bullets were for all the pain I had to endure working for you for all these years, this last bullet is for my beloved P..."

"WATCH OUT JESSICA!"

During Jessica Drew's monologue to Baron Sinister, the battle between God Doom and Black Panther with the Infinity Gauntlet continued. As the battle of cosmic powers raged on, Black Panther used the Infinity Gauntlet to transform in to a Jaguar of pure energy. T'Challa used his jaguar form to gain an upper hand on Doom and it worked for a while. Using the natural form of the jaguar he used his enhanced speed to claw at Dooms face and body but, Doom adapted to the cosmic energy that TChalla was using he grew aware on how to counteracts its effects and power. As Doom Began beating T'Challa with his own cosmic powers, T'Challa had no experience with dealing with defending against cosmic attacks so he was being beaten quite thoroughly. In desperation T'Challa roared a highly concentrated beam of energy as Doom diverted the beam with a single hand and it continued its path it going right towards Carol. Carol was about to take the energy head on to absorb it but Peter had a Spider Sense that told him that beam was too powerful and moving too fast for her to absorb it. Peter used the last of his webbing to web Carols and yank her out of they way. The beam continued its path and 50 feet past where Carol was, and it was headed towards just.

"WATCH OUT JESSICA!" both Carol and Peter yelled out.

As Jessica tuned her back to look at who called her, she saw the beam of energy heading towards her and she shed a tear of remorse and place a hand on her stomach and said "I'm sorry I failed you two. As the beam was just about to make contact Peter used every ounce of his Spider speed and Agility he could muster to propel himself towards Jessica, shoving her out of the way of the energy beam. The beam struck Peter with a deafening sound as pierced right through the center of Peters body, in between his chest and abdomen. The hole that went through Peter was the size of a football. When Peters body hit the ground both Jessica and Carol ran to Peter as fast as they could.

Since Jessica was the closest to Peter she was the first to arrive by his side.

"Peter why did you do that? I'm not worthy of your love I couldn't avenge your.. his death! Why do continue to protect me even though I didn't have the courage to tell you that I'm... Jessica said.

Carol flew towards Peters other side and she could slightly hear the last few words Jessica had said to Peter. "Oh my God Peter, its ok were gonna get someone here and they will fix you up baby don't give up baby, you gotta fight baby please don't leave me!" Carol said as tears came rolling down her cheeks in a non stop stream of sadness and denial.

As Peter felt that last remaining breaths leave his body he held both the hands of Carol and Jessica. He then cough up some blood as he closed his eyes and said I love... After that the grip on both Carol and Jessica's hand began to loosen. They both knew Peter was dead. All the rage Carol felt from the beginning of her to that point had accumulated up until this point. Now Carol had a singular target to let out all the years of anger and aggression on, Doom. She was ready to fly at top speed towards her target but she actually waited for the opportune time to attack. As T'Challa (Black Panther) noticed that the beam of energy that was deflected had led the death of close colleague he was shocked. This momentary lapse in attention gave Doom enough time to take advantage of the situation and started to attack T'Challa relentlessly with cosmic energy fist. As T'Challa fell to the ground Doom was just about laugh at T'Challa's attempt to wield the Infinity Gauntlet but he was met with a dual photon blast directly at his back.

Doom turned around and said "Were you trying to get my attention by showing me how weak your energy projectile is? Because that slightly burn my white hood/cape. Doom then decided to teach her a lesson and as he snapped his fingers towards her she was engulfed in an electric field of pain surrounded her body. And Carol screamed in agony trying to fight out of the hold but the more she struggled the more electrical field constricted her body even more causing more physical pain than she ever experienced in her life. Despite falling down to her knees in agony as Doom released the Electrical hold on her. Doom proceeded to laugh even more when witnessed Carol struggling and fighting just to stand up again. To Dooms surprise she indeed had the strength of will to stand up and she conjured up the strength for another attack.

Carol then clapped her hands together and gathered all the photon energy she muster and concentrated it into a single focus and enlarged photon blast right into the face of Doom and when the dust had settled Doom still looked un-phased by the massive attack. As Carol noticed that none of her projectile attacks were working she charged in using her energized fist attacks. The attacks did nothing to phase Doom, but in fact he had grown weary of such attempts so grabbed her by the throat and asked her "Would you like to die the same way your lover died?

As Doom began to choke the life out of Carol, it didn't take long for her to nearly pass out from the pressure to her neck. As she nearly loss consciousness she was thrown like a skipping stone across the ground landing right next to Peters body. Jessica Drew had not moved from the opposite side of where Carol had landed.. Jessica was crying to the side of Peter. She still regretted having caused Peter to save her life, she was inconsolable and had no idea of the situation around her. As Carol began to wake up she saw Peters body and began to crawl towards him, She began to cry as soon as she reached Peters body and she grabbed a hold of his costume across his chest. Carol felt her strength began to leave her. Just before she passed out she wanted to kiss Peter with a final passionate kiss and collapse on top of his body. As Carol held Peters body in a seated position she took off his mask and just admired her lovers face as she remembered Peter had attempted to save both Jessica and her life. She cried thinking too herself she wish she could've had been in a relationship with him earlier, therefore have had spent more time with him. As she embraced Peters body even tighter, she kissed him and after a few moments she felt such a strong magnetic, and overwhelming power flow into her.

Jessica Drew began to stop crying after she heard the swooshing sound of a whirlwind come from Peters body. As she looked towards Peters body she saw Carol kissing Peters body, yet she was more concerned with the blue astral energy that swirled around Peter and how it began to swirl around Carol and envelope her too. As the energy began to completely wrap around both Carol and Peter, it changed from swirling waves of energy to blue flames that covered the two lovers completely. All Jessica could see was a gigantic blue flame where Peter and Carol had been. The Blue flame shined brightly and expanded until it blossomed open like an explosive rose bud of blue flames.

When the blue flames subsided Carol stepped out of the flames but she was different, she was changed. Carol had turned Binary, but this transformation was different from any others that Carols experience.

"What is this feeling? I've felt this power before but its drastically different. I've received power from many other allies as I absorb enough of the projectile attacks to turn Binary, but the energy I absorbed feels massive and intoxicating in power level, yet it feels very comforting. All the times I turned Binary temporarily and the first time when fully transformed, the power felt over powering, almost like I was going to explode if I didn't use this excess power. But this power I absorbed from Peter must be his cosmic energy (Enigma force/UNI force)is beyond powerful yet the power is comforting and is not trying to rip me apart. I feel like this power that I have now, I feel fulfilled with it and I don't need to absorb any more power till I CHOOSE!. My body is also different too, my entire body is a galactic sky with small white flames covering up my body similar to how I wear my Ms. Marvel suit with matching white flame gloves and boots. The outline of my body was line small blue flames, while my long hair was a torrent of long, blue, wavy, and fiery flames of hair. Even in death Peter you make me feel different powerful emotions and sensations. I thank you babe, I love you forever and always, now I shall avenge you my love.

After Carol learned to calm down these new sensation she quickly turned her attention towards Doom and she started walking towards him.. She didn't know what new powers she possessed but she was gonna let Doom experience the full force of this Tsunami of power dwelling within her.

A/N Sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoy this large chapter. Questions, helpful suggestions and comments are always welcome. Let me know how you like this chapter or not.


	13. CH 13 A Future Without You?

Secret Wars- An Alternate or Future Love? Spider-Man and Ms Marvel

References Ms Marvel #34, 47, Ms Marvel Annual 2008, Siege: Amazing Spiderman One Shot, Avenging Spider Man #09, 10, Secret Wars 2015 # 1-4

 **Prologue (Secret Wars #1-4)** For reference to setting and location of story within the Marvel Universe.

As both Earths were on a set course to collide, Reed Richards (Mr. Fantastic) created a Life Raft for a select few to take shelter from the up coming collision of Earth 616 and Earth 1610 (Ultimate Universe).

Chapter 13

As Doom looked over the unconscious body of T'Challa (Black Panther) he felt a powerful presence approaching him. All Doom saw was an cosmic being that took the shape of a women with blue and white flames surrounding her. Doom was intrigued by how this cosmic being appeared before him the first place but , he quickly used his deductive reason to make an educated guess as to who this cosmic being was.

"Ms. Danvers I see that you've acquired some interesting power where did you get this power. It appears cosmic in nature similar to the Binary form that you took quite a few times I've seen before but, this time its different this form seems more primal in its source of power almost similar to the Enigma or UNI force that Susan Storm (Invisible Woman) once possessed. Mmmm I see so that's it, I may not know where you got this power from but do you really think Ms. Danvers you can defeat a god who created this universe you see before you? asked Doom

"Well I may not enough experience wielding this Enigma force but, I know what I can do with this power. And that's KICK YOUR ASS! Oh by the ways its not Ms. Danvers, its Mrs. Parker!" said Carol as she flew at Doom with such blinding speed she appeared in front of him within a blink of an eye.

Before Doom could react he felt Carols blue flamed energy fist across his face. As Doom recovered from the attack he was then punched in the stomach. Afterwards Doom was met with a barrage of fist to all parts of his body. Doom couldn't react fast enough to all the surprise attacks. Doom had taken enough punches he could bare and as he yelled "ENOUGH" he let an energy explosion from his body to stop Carol's persistent attacks and to create distance between the two. As the explosion pushed Carol back she had used her arms to cover her face. She felt the burn of the immense energy blast on her arms but, as she looked down towards them they healed from the burns almost instantaneously.

"Interesting my healing factor never worked that fast when it came to taking an attack of such magnitude! I guess my turns over, are you ready to fight yet or are you gonna stand there and bleed all day?" asked Carol

As Doom tapped his right hand across his face he could feel a bit of blood oozing from his mask's nose holes. "Ha that's funny its been years since I've seen my own blood. You indeed possess the powers of a god but let me show you how real gods fight!" Doom said as he pointed his entire palm at Carol and made a crushing motion with his hand. When he did that the ground cracked beneath Carol. As lava began to ooze from the cracks of the earth Carol just stood there looking unimpressed. The lava sprang forth in a fountain all around her and swallowed her up whole in wave molten mass. Doom then began to swirl his fingers around in a circular motion to swirl the lava around Carol. He then proceeded to harden the lava with a snap of his fingers and turned the molten mass into instant frozen ice. He then began to crack the earth around him to make massive chunks of earth just by raising his hands in the sky. Then he flew the pieces over Carol and smashed all the massive chunks of earth on top of her, therefore crushing her and then he summoned a thunderstorm and struck down on Carols location with so many thunderbolts that the explosive force scattered dust in all directions.

As the dust settled there stood Carol with one arm raised to the sky. Her entire body was covered with dirt, ice and scorch marks from the lava and thunder. As she opened her eyes she dusted her self off from all the debris that stuck to her. She then brought the arm down she had raised to the sky and looked at her hand.

"Wow you made me break a nail!" You probably want to try something a little stronger than that." said Carol

"Why do you continue to fight me? You may be an equal in destructive power but I doubt you can create life or reshape the world they way you want. Would you like me to bring back Spider Man or Peter Parker I should say? I can make a world for you, so you and Peter can have a fresh new start, fall in love at first sight, marry and have kids a house, and have a normal life. Would do you say?" asked Doom

"Peter and I already had a life planned out. Our love may have not began under the best circumstances but we were going try to start a life together under our terms. You took my love away from me. If you think you can bribe me with a fake reality with a Peter under your power and control you are deathly wrong! Now if you're done talking BULL-S#!+ lets get back to fighting, or should I say your pathetic display of power!" said Carol

Doom decided to throw every energy projectile he could think. From finger lasers to gravity beams Doom threw energies left and right but, attacks showed little difference in deterring Carol from an all out assault on Doom. Carol took each attack head on without hesitation. She simply didn't care about the pain she had to endure when the attacks of Doom landed. She'd rather feel the pain of a battle then to think about the future without Peter in her life.

Carol and Doom continued to throw power beams of every kind at each other hoping to knock the other one out. Both were surprised at the others resilience. Explosions happening left and right, both combatants were growing impatient.

"Give it up Doom, I could do this all day!" stated Carol

"Oh I'm sure that you could, but I grow weary if this farce. It's time for me to end this." Doom said as started rotating both of his arms making magic symbols appear in front of him within a circular formation.

As Doom began chanting, Carol knew he was beginning to cast some sort of magical attack . Doom knew Carols weakness was magical attacks and if he could further enhance that magic with his raw god like power. But Carol was still showing no concern on her face, her weakness back then when she had her "Marvel" powers was magic because she had a tough time absorbing the specific radiation each magic spell she was attacked with. Carol later learned from Doctor Strange that depending on the type of magic, most attacks were actually using a magic life force called mana. Now that Carol possessed the Enigma force which was the most essentially basic and primal life force, she knew she could handle whatever Doom threw at her. As Doom was finishing his Magical enchantment he was stopped by certain voice.

"CEASE THIS FOOLISHNESS VICTOR!" asked Reed Richards

"What foolishness do you speak of Richards?" Doom asked as he saw Reed Richard (Mr. Fantastic-616), Miles Morales (Spider Man 1610) and Owen Reece (Molecule Man- 616) walking from the castle rubble of the front gate.

"You will cease this chaotic world! You think yourself a god Victor? Thinking you made the tough choices that no one on Earth could've made. Seems to me this world is a clear example of you making a world that suits your interest just fine. You made yourself a deity of a new world with your so called loyal Barons that rule the land in your place, while you rule over all as a false god. You think yourself as all knowing and omnipotent. You think you know what's best for everyone. You went to different universes and all you could do to figure the problem of the multiverse collapse is put this patch work of worlds together from different universes. You couldn't just make our world the way it was? You had to make sure everyone acknowledged you as the savior, especially my family?" asked Reed Richards-616

"You seem jealous and petty Reed, do you believe you could've done a better job than me?" asked Doom

"Your DAMN RIGHT I COULD!" Reed said as he started running towards Doom. As Doom tried to disintegrate Reed with a flick of the wrist but to no avail. Dooms attention was then brought to the Molecule Man teleporting right behind him and saying "By the way Victor Reed asked me To give him some of the power I gave you so, have fun!" said Molecule Man(Owen Reece) As Molecule Man Finished that statement Doom was being tackled by Reed. As Doom struggled to fire an energy beam at Reed, Reed was stretching his body and trying to tie up Doom using his elastic and now indestructible body

Carol watched as the two long time arch enemies were locked in combat trying to kill one another. As the two continued to fight using their god like powers, Carol was busy contemplating in her mind what to do.

"What should I do?" 'I already gave Doom quite an SS whooping but didn't have a chance to finish him off. Reed is also fighting like he lost his family. I don't blame him, at least his family is still alive but, they were brainwashed to believe Doom is the father of the family. It looks like our god like battle with powers exploding all over the battle field I failed to realize the planet's surface was slowly cracking up and beginning to shake violently as if a volcano was going to emerge from the ground and erupt with such massive force. Despite that the many factions of Doom were continuing to fight amongst themselves and our team of heroes.' Carol thought to herself

"Looks like this is the end! We couldn't save the planet babe I'm sorry!" Carol said as she looked at Peters lifeless body. She began to walk towards his body just to hold Peter close. She thought to herself 'If the end is near I want to spend it beside Peter and hold him close me!' As Carol knelt down and held Peter in her arms she could feel the blood slowly ooze out of the wound. Then without releasing her embrace, she looked at her hand from behind Peters back to see the blood staining her hand. Carol began to cry, she placed her forehead against Peter's and began to cry more and said "Peter I Love you so much" She then gave Peter a kiss and as she finished her kiss she laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"Is there anything you can do to stop the end of the world?" asked Miles Morales (Spider Man 1610)

"Sorry kid all I know how is to destroy and brake down things with this power. I don't have the creative mind to know hot to put the world, let alone the universe back together." said Molecule Man

Carol could still feel the battle going on between Doom and Reed Richards as well as the Earth beneath begin to crack open exposing the bright orange glow of the magma center. Then an all too familiar feeling swept over Carol. She felt the Cosmic power began to leave her. She thought to herself if only she could hold onto to this Cosmic Enigma force a little longer, just to feel the power that Peter had given her through death. As she held tighter to Peters body she felt something petting her head. When Carol looked up she saw it was Peter's hand stroking her hair. Speechless Carol witnessed Peters body began to float up off the ground while embracing her. As Peters body straightened out to a standing position

Carol held on tightly despite the explosive flash of light. "Peter baby is that you?" Carol asked as she looked upon the new image of Peter she held onto. When she stepped back she saw that Peter's entire body was his same lean yet broad muscular shape but his entire body had become like a deep blue cosmic sky with one exception of a huge white spider symbol that started from the center of his body with the legs stretched as far to his shoulder and into his thighs.(Similar to the Iron Spider Suit)

"Yes honey its me, I think? Wow feels like deja' vu all over again. Dying is the hard part and I haven't been Cosmic Spider Man in years although, this feels slightly different. So how did the Enigma force feel Carol?" asked Peter

"Carol embraced Peter as tightly as she could and she said "Well Peter it felt warm, comforting, and had a familiar feel to it, like similar to how I'm embracing you now. It also felt overwhelming in power yet it felt fulfilling in the sense that I felt similar to the god like power I felt when I turned Binary the first time but, this time the power didn't try to rip me apart physically and mentally! asked Carol

"Well it looks like you had quite a fun time with the Enigma force. I bet you kicked ass with it didnt you?" said Peter.

"I did babe, it was AWESOME...wait a minute Peter How are you alive baby?" asked Carol

"Cant explain it Carol the Enigma force has a mind of its own. I think the remaining Enigma force I had left in me reacted to the cosmic energy in you and it decided to give you some help. I assume the energies within both of us are our each others polar opposites. That fulfilling feeling you felt maybe is like that of the whole ideology of Yin and Yang, you need both sides to be complete. I don't know I'm just rambling honey feel free to stop me." said Peter

"Ha ha ha ha. Peter its ok I know what you're trying to say except I would clean it up and say it was because our love each other completes one another, so our cosmic powers reacted to each other based on that. said Carol

"Well Carol babe, step to the side please let me see what I can do to fix this situation!" said Peter as he floated at least 50 yards away to find a better focal point for his plan.

INSIDE PETERS HEAD: "YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO TO SET THE WORLD AND UNIVERSE RIGHT. JUST LET THE ENIGMA FORCE TAKE CONTOL OF THE POWER THAT MOLECULE MAN HAS AND LET THE ENIGMA FORCE USE ITS PRIMORDEAL INSTINCTS TO CORRECT THE MISTAKES OF THIS UNIVERSE!" said the Cosmic Voice. 'Great I remember this annoying voice!' said Peter.

"Hay Owen Reece (Molecule Man) I think I can help fix this situation that were all in. Would you care to loan me a bit of that power you have? asked Peter.

"Ok hay you got it Spider-Man, Here ya go!" as Owen said that he transferred a good chunk of his power into Peter. He then said to Miles Morale who was right beside him "Hay kid if we make it out of this thank you for the three week old burger you gave me I was starving down there, and I wont forget I owe you one kid!" said Owen

Peter felt the power that Owen(Molecule Man) had transferred to him and as he felt the transfer complete, Peter then started to gather his Enigma force energy and the cosmic power he received from Owen, and so he gathered both powers in both of his hands and combined them together. Peter felt that immense combination of power swelling within his body, readying itself to escape from Peters hands. As he continued to try to control the power to release it at the right moment dark thunder clouds were forming in the sky roar as the thunder bolts crashed from the heavens. Powerful wind gust and titanic tremors shook the ground with such immense force that everyone on the battlefield stopped what they were doing to stop and observe the chaotic environmental scenery that surrounded them.

Carol saw the extraordinary scenery before her and she was amazed and shocked at such a drastic shift in the amount of power that Peter displayed after the transferring of Power that Peter got from Owen. Carol saw the shocked and surprised look on Jessica Drew(Spider Woman) face as she saw Peter come back to life and now was displaying "other-worldly" power. Carol felt something in her gut, like something was gonna go wrong. Carol looked at Peter and she saw that all the COSMIC POWERS he held together surrounded Peter in energy balls around him and they rotated around him as if he was the nucleus of atom and the energy balls were the protons and neutron. Carol then figured out what Peter was doing. Peter was going to make himself the focal point of a new BIG BANG theory.

"PETER! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!

"In order to reset this whole world and or universe I'm going to have to break everything down and build it back up again!" said Peter

"How do you plan on doing that? Are you attempting to be the New BIG BANG and begin the whole universe a new! Are we all going to have to go through the whole evolution vs. religion debate. Doesn't that mean we have to wait thousands upon thousands of years just get back to this point again" asked Carol

"Carol calm down, you remember how this Enigma Force felt right. The Enigma force remembers how the our world was before the collision of the other Earth. Remember this Enigma force more or less a primal force dates back from the beginning time. The entire BIG BANG theory is based off of the massive explosion of Enigma force or Uni energy, whatever you wanna call. This energy this force remembers all that happens in its own universe and if one universe resets all the other different universes and realities reset based upon the domino effect. When one universe resets the others follow turn." explained by Peter

"Just like how the Beyonders used the Molecule man in each universe to set off an explosion to take advantage of the domino effect to destroy the neighboring universe. But the Beyonders have to go to multiple central universe to cause the destructive domino effect. Why do you think your Big Bang explosion will cause the other universes and realities to reset?"

"Well when I received the Enigma force back from you a loud and booming cosmic voice was talking to me in my head and explained to me the beginning of all universes. There has been one central event, figure or deity, or God or what ever you would like to call it used a immense combination of power that included the Enigma force to create the many universes and realities out there. Without the combination of the Enigma force the Beyonders had to manually set off each Molecule man in each central universe to simulate that destructive domino effect!" said Peter

"Ok babe once again the fate of the world is up you to pull this off but what happens to you babe?" asked Carol

"Time's up, Sorry Carol. I LOVE YOU!" Peter said as he finished gathering up and combining all the energy he needs to cause the BIG BANG.

Just as Peter was about to clap both hands high above his head he was just about to make contact Carol used up all the power she had remaining and she forced her body to use the left over energy within her to propel her forward in such a rapid burst of speed it almost seemed instantaneous to those around her but to Carol that sense of speed allowed her to see everything go in slow motion. She thought to herself I have be beside him I cant live without him in my life. As Peter's hand made contact together he was surprised by the sudden and powerful embrace that he felt against his torso. To Peters surprise it was Carol and as Peter look downward towards Carol she immediately grabbed the back of his head and gave Peter one last kiss. A big flash of white blinding light followed by an enormous explosion caused everyone on BattleWorld to see nothing but white and to hear absolutely nothing. EMPTINESS AND SILENCE THATS ALL THAT WAS!

As Jessica Drew(Spider Woman) opened her eyes she noticed she was in the Avengers tower alongside the other Avengers in the main meeting hall. All Avengers were on the floor , awaking just now. Jessica noticed Captain America and Iron were the first to fully recover.

"Is everyone all right? Tony (Iron Man) is everyone here" asked Steve(Captain America)

"Well lets see now. Sensors show that everyone here is ok. As far as attendance it looks like we're missing Spider-Man and Captain Marvel." said Tony (Iron Man)

When Jessica Drew (Spider Woman)heard that she quickly looked at the fellow Avengers around her and saw miles Morale (Spider Man 1610). She started to shake Miles to wake him up.

"Jessica whats going on did Peter pull it off, did he save the whole universe?" asked Miles

"Shhh I'm pretty show our fearless Spider leader saved the world but we have to go find him first, to make sure he didn't hurt himself." she whispered to Miles. "I think I know where those two are Tony. Miles and I will go get them." said Jessica Drew(Spider Woman)

Tony and Steve agreed to Jessica's suggestion and decided to stay behind in the tower to greet the fellow Avengers when they woke up. As soon as Miles got to his feet he followed Jessica Drew out towards the balcony and started web swinging towards uptown New York.

"Where are we headed we headed to Jessica?" asked Miles Morales

"If I know Peter Parker the way I think I do, I believe he can only be at two places. First is Horizon labs because being in a lab is like his home away from home. The second would be his condo of course. Since Horizon labs is a lot closer, we might as well check that one first!" said Jessica Drew (Spiderwoman) As the wo arrived the rooftops of Horizon Labs.

"Oh I remember this, Peter showed me a way to bypass the rooftop security because he set it up himself to recognize friend and foe." said Miles Morale (Spider Man 1610)

"Good thing Peter showed you the way in as well, that saves me the time to avoid the cameras and other anti-intruder safe guards." said Jessica Drew (Spider Woman)

As both Jessica Drew and Miles Morales crawled their way through the secret and secure air vent that allowed them to get inside Horizon Labs without setting off Peter's own custom alarm system. As the two dropped down from the ceiling vent which was about 100 feet off the ground. They both noticed that the room was pitch black. After adjusting their eyes to the dark they started walking throughout the lab room they landed in. It only took a few moments walking the dark for both Jessica and Miles to hone in on a certain thumping noise that consistently occurred every few moments. As the heroes continued to follow the noise in the dark, Miles Morales used his Spider Sense to track down where was the closest light switch in the area.

"Wait Jessica follow me, I'll find a light switch around the area. This is about the loudest we are hearing that strange thumping noise. As Miles Morales turned on the lights he and Jessica gasped in shock in seeing the sight before them. It was the source of the thumping sound, It was 2 giant webbed up cocoons that pulsed like they both had heartbeats.

"Oh my God! Miles do you remember when Peter told all of us during the Spider Verse event on how he was beaten to death by Morlun? Do you also remember when he said he came back to life? Peters body was basically transferred by an army spiders of an unknown type and origin. The Spiders than made a cocoon where Peters body healed and was essentially born a new. After Peter came back to the Avengers tower out of the blue, all of us asked him what happened. Reed Richards( ) Tony Stark (Iron Man) and Hank McCoy(Beast) all analyzed Peters blood ,body, and cocoon but could find no answer as to how Peter came back from the dead." said Jessica Drew (The Amazing Spider-Man, The OTHER event)

"Why are there 2 pods in the cocoon?" asked Miles Morales (Spider Man 1610)

"We can only assume that as Peter did that BIG BANG ATTACK his body was destroyed in the process. But before Peter could complete the attack or universe creating move or whatever, Carol embraced Peter in desperation to be with Peter even in death. (I would've been with Peter too if I had the power to move that fast!) So by reasonable deduction, these mysterious spiders that resurrected Peter the first time also put Carol in a cocoon to resurrect her! All we can do now is just look over the cocoon and protect it." said Jessica Drew (Spider Woman)

"Peter can you hear me in there? Its me Miles!" asked Miles Morales.

"Carol can you hear me babe? Its you besty! Well I guess it was worth a try. I guess they will come out of the cocoon when they are fully healed Lets go inform the other Avengers that we found the Carol and Peter. We need to set up a defensive perimeter to make sure no abducts this cocoon or destroys it" asked Jessica Drew.

Jessica was just about to radio the other Avengers but was interrupted by the loud sound of one of the cocoons ripping open. When Jessica turned around she saw a feminine arm punching a hole through the cocoon. The arm was then joined by another as they both started to grip the sides of the opening and ripped the cocoon wide open. The massive tearing sound of one of the cocoons opening was also combined with the sound of a waterfall of blood just flowing out onto the lab floor. Carols body was washed onto the floor naked covered in blood. Immediately Jessica grabbed the closest clean lab coat to wrap around Carol.

"Where am I? Jessica is that you?" asked Carol.

"Yes Carol its me babe, Jessica, I'm so happy you're all right Carol. Peter saved us and all our friends. We made it out of that crazy BattleWorld." Jessica said as she hugged Carol tightly in joy.

"Yeah I'm fine babe it'll take a lot more than some silly end of the world/universe explosion to kill me ha ha. Glad all our friends made but how's the Earth and the rest of the... wait a minute WHERES PETER!" Carol said.

"Umm you probably wanna look behind you!" Miles Morales (Spider Man 1610)

Carol turned around to see a giant sized webbed cocoon. The cocoon was 13 feet tall and 5 feet wide. Carol stood up off the ground to further inspect this webbed up cocoon she saw before her. She then saw the cocoon pod with the enormous torn hole right it and she deduced that she must of come out of that one. She was thinking herself trying to remember her time in the cocoon. All she was getting in her mind were flashbacks of Peter's past life within the pod and how his experience was like getting put into the pod after nearly getting beat to death. As she put her hand on the cocoon she could feel Peter life force dwelling within.

"I can feel Peters life force within the cocoon, its weak and needs time to grow stronger but, I think Peter's going to be fine. Call it a gut feeling or Spider Sense but we are just going to have to wait and see If Peter is going to be the same Peter after recovering from that BIG BANG. Every second of the day I'll be thinking of you baby, please come back to me!" Carol said.

'Come back to us Peter.' Jessica Drew thought to herself as she slightly rubbed the top of her stomach!.

A/N All helpful comments, suggestions and questions are always welcome.


	14. CH 14 New Beginning, New Possibilities

Secret Wars- An Alternate or Future Love? Spider-Man and Ms Marvel

References Ms Marvel #34, 47, Ms Marvel Annual 2008, Siege: Amazing Spiderman One Shot, Avenging Spider Man #09, 10, Secret Wars 2015 # 1-4

 **Prologue (Secret Wars #1-4)** For reference to setting and location of story within the Marvel Universe.

As both Earths were on a set course to collide, Reed Richards (Mr. Fantastic) created a Life Raft for a select few to take shelter from the up coming collision of Earth 616 and Earth 1610 (Ultimate Universe).

CH 14 New Beginning, New Possibilities

A few days had gone by as the rest of the world continued to spin and daily life for the people of Earth began to run like normal. All super heroes had woken up in their respective homes and hideouts when the world was reset to normal. Five days have past and Jessica and Carol had taken turns each night sleeping in a web hammock across the giant web cocoon that has still yet to open. Miles Morales (Spider-Man) was told by Carol and Jessica to go out and head to his neighborhood in the city and see if he had any relatives here in this New York in this newly reborn Earth.

As Miles web swung his way back to his neighborhood he noticed the same looking apartment building he and his parents lived in. He stopped at the fire escape and entered through the window. He was amazed to find out that this was his exact room in the apartment he used to live in. From the movie posters, to his bed and his clothes scattered about the floor. Miles had felt like he was already home but what he heard coming from outside his door hook him to his core.

"Miles honey are you home!?

'Mom? that's impossible she died because of me a few years ago!' Miles thought to himself.

Miles saw the door knob move as his mom tried to open the door, luckily the door was locked. As soon as Miles noticed it was locked he immediately changed into some of his clothes that were on the floor.

"Hi mom hows it going?" asked Miles

"Miles why didn't you tell me you got back from your scientific field trip with Mr. Parker?" asked Mrs. Morales

"Right, the scientific field trip went great! During the trip we saw things that were out of this "WORLD"! We discovered the worlds life is essentially made from...(cant tell mom everything... Miles thought to himself)... oh by the way mom is there something to eat I'm starving not that all that excitement from the trip is starting to slowly dissipate." said Miles Morales

"Oh course hun, I was just about to finish up making lunch. Come on wait in the living room while I finish making lunch. Oh I'm so happy to have you back Miles, I missed you very much." said Mrs. Morales

"Yeah I missed you too mom." Miles said as a tear ran down his face and he embraced his mom tightly. (soo very much. Miles thought to himself)

 _ **A FEW DAYS LATER, BACK AT HORIZON LABS**_

Jessica Drew (Spider Woman) and Carol Danvers (Ms./Captain Marvel) were having a long conversation for the past couple of days discussing both of their individual experiences in BattleWorld. Being an expert interrogator Jessica coaxed Carol into confessing her deeds during their BattleWorld experience first. Jessica was amazed that six years had passed on BattleWorld when Carol and the remaining Life Raft members were essentially lost in time and space as they endured the cataclysm of the two earths clashing together. She further coaxed Carol into confessing the most recent love development between Peter and herself. Jessica knew all along that Carol had a nerd crush on Peter ever since the common missions the two of them would share during Norman Osbornes election to head of SHIELD and the Avengers(Dark Reign- story arc). Even after hearing Carols heartfelt joy as she told the story of her she finally realized Peter was her true love, Jessica's own heart began to ache during the story and even when the story came to a close.

"After that battle Jess, All I remember was this blinding white light and I felt that my body was disintegrating from the massive explosion but, then all of a sudden through that nothingness I felt strands of web all across my body wrapping me up tightly. I didn't fight it because I felt if I was hallucinating the feeling of Peters webbing wrapping around my body I didn't mind if this was the last sensation I felt before I died. I just wanted to be close to Peter in any form possible. Just when I thought this was the end for me and I was going to die all I could see around me was darkness me but, I felt power all around me. I felt like I could hear the universe being created even within the darkness. As the power surged all over my body I could feel the familiar power signature it gave off. It was the Uni power or Enigma Force that I felt coursing throughout my entire body. Not just any Enigma Force but it had the feel of Peters heart and soul within the power. Even Peters memories, I felt that I was right beside him as he experienced those past memories and present memories." said Carol

As Carol said that Jessica slowly began to cry. Jessica began to sob and gasp as she cried. She then put her hand across her mouth to lessen the volume at which you could hear her cry.

"I'm sorry Carol I don't mean to do this to you now that you've found the pure love in Peter Parker but I...

"I know Jessica, you love him too." said Carol.

"How did you know?" asked Jessica

"Up until the end I felt a confusing moment from Peters memories from the final battle we had on BattleWorld." said Carol.

"Carol I'm pregnant and its Peters baby." said Jessica Drew

"How is this possible?" asked Carol

"Well Carol you as well as I know that there are so many other alternate and future worlds and realities that either have a Peter Parker of their own or a variation of Peter. and that's not including the clones of Peter from other universes. There are soo many possibilities of which Peter could be the father yet..."

"Doctor Strange explained to us that our universe #616 and universe #1610 (Ultimates) were the last universes and therefore the most essential to all the other universes. But that could only that..."

"Yes Carol the only way that I could've encountered "The Peter Parker" is by the way of a future Peter Parker. Our universe's future was already on course to survive but we did not know that but, future Peter did. He said he came from a future where a lot of us super heroes were killed during another Civil War (2) amongst each other and the remaining survivors live in fear and secrecy.

Carol was shocked to hear that another Civil War (2) happened amongst her friends and this time there were many casualties, while the few remaining survivors were left to cower in fear for their lives. What kind of political issue during this second Civil War would cause the deaths of most of the super hero community; is what Carol thought to herself.

"Did your future Peter tell you what caused this Civil War to happen? asked Carol.

"All Peter could tell me was that something in the future could predict the outcome of certain events and that trying to prevent the outcome of such event or even attempt to do nothing to stop event would cause drastic consequences. He explained that the super hero community was split on changing the future or not because of a few events that were predicted to happen earlier and they tried to stop such events with success followed by massive casualties. So among the disastrous events that would cause casualties, we as a community would fight among ourselves due to fear of the future." Jessica explained.

"Ok I get the gist of that mind numbingly bad future event that is likely to change our lives. Aside from that so what happened between you and future Peter? asked Carol.

"As I was doing some undercover reconnaissance for Baron Medusa, I ran into a mental road block on how to infiltrate Baron Sinisters castle. I didn't need to think about it too hard because future Peter had already infiltrated Baron Sinister court as a personal enforcer/hitman. Future Peter had asked Baron Sinister if I could have an audition to prove to Baron Sinister that I would be a valuable asset to his court. With future Peters recommendation and my skill set I easily convinced him to let me join his forces. As future peter and I went on missions together we discussed how he came to work for Baron Medusa and what he's been doing ever since he went undercover for Medusa. When future Peter and I went on missions together we would discuss future plans on how we would use the intel we both gathered to use it against Baron Sinister for Baron Medusa's benefit. During missions we would have conversations reminiscing about the good old days like when future Peter and I were in the middle of a jailbreak at the Raft prison along side Luke Cage, Captain America and Matt Murdock(Dare Devil). After that Captain America decided to reform the Avengers as the New Avengers (New Avengers Volume 1 #1). And of course Peter vouched for me in his jokingly, smart ass way (New Avengers Volume 1 #4)." explained Jessica.

"So you slowly grew to love him after having soo many missions together and reminiscing about the old glory days?" asked Carol.

"Does it sound that corny and cliché? asked Jessica

"No it doesn't, it sounds like a nice sweet how I fell in love with you story!" Carol said.

"Well it didn't take too long before we got intimate with each other. After missions we would alternately meet in each other rooms and quickly get down to business hahaha. As we got more and more frequent with our "hanky panky" activities, we became complacement with our missions for Baron Sinister. It didn't take long for Baron Sinister to suspect one if not both of us were planning on betraying him. After a few days after another mission of gathering fake intel for Baron Sinister, I had woken up in Peters bed but he was not beside me. As I sat up and looked around the room for Peter, Peter came charging in and he immediately swept me up in his arms (naked in the sheets) and dove right out of the castle window." explained Jessica

Before I could ask Peter what was going on he said to me. "We gotta get outta of here Baron Sinister us sending his personal guard to accompany us to the execution grounds." said future Peter

"Ok Peter I appreciate the heads up but, did we have to leap out of the room without getting me a change of clothes?" asked Jessica

"Don't worry about that Jess I webbed your costume off the floor of the room as we leapt out the window." said future Peter.

"As Peter began web swing throughout the capital city, I held onto him tightly with one arm while dressing up in my costume with the other. When Peter reached the outskirts of the city we were stopped by Baron Sinisters elite Sentinels. Although Peter and I had ample experience fighting Sentinels these ones were a lot different. These Sentinels were built with a stronger metal alloy that was resistant to Peters and mine level of physical strength, even my venom blast were not that effective against their armor. We were able to disable quite a few of them by either my venom blast or Peters webbing in their optics. Despite that we both knew we were trapped. I didn't notice that there were a group of Sentinels that focused their laser beams at me and fired. As I noticed the laser beams heading straight for me Peter leapt out and shoved me out of the way and took all four laser beams directly to his chest. Peter! I yelled out as his body hit the ground." explained Jessica

"Jess don't worry baby those laser beams tickle uh huh arghhhhhh I'm kidding baby I think I'm dying." Peter said as he spat up some blood. Listen Jess I know I'm not gonna make it but that doesn't mean you cant avenge me in some form hehehe see what I said there, we're both avengers. But in all seriousness baby heres a little antidote I created to counteract Baron Sinisters mind manipulation jewels. Knowing the Baron he is likely to still keep you on the payroll but he will use the mind control as an insurance so this wont happen again. But before I go Jess, just know that these past few months have been the happiest of my life with all the reminiscing and "hanky panky". Whether or not I am the future timeline of the real Peter or an Alternate Future timeline just know that all Peters love you very much." Peter said as he secretly slipped Jessica a small vial of the anti mind control antidote. said Peter

"Ditto Peter. Just as you said these few months have been the happiest of my life. Through the missions we've gone through both on BattleWorld and back on the normal Earth before, I've always loved you as close friend but now, I know how Carol grew to love you too. You have the genuine heart of a hero. You really care for the innocent as well as your fellow heroes. You try your best to walk that thin line of being that ideal hero without taking a life so carelessly while remaining light hearted and annoyingly funny. Because of the whole hearted sincerity I felt from you I was able to get off of my chest all the mixed emotions I felt being raised to be a Hydra double agent and having to lie to close friends like you and Carol. You Peter are truly a great love to be had, you are the truest definition of a hero, and you will always be The Spider Man to me, I love you and I will see you later baby." Jessica said as she gave Peter a long and passionate kiss.

"So that's the story between you and Peter. Looks like I wasn't the only one to fall for his genuinely caring, nerdy, hero and loving heart. I couldn't be more happy for you Jess that you found someone else aside from me that you feel comfortable enough to open up your heart and soul to, to let out all that emotional anxiety and stress that comes with acting like a double agent in so many scenarios especially towards your close friends. Jess, just so you know there is no way I could ever hate you babe, I love you Jess you my boo-boo. Although I gotta admit I am a bit jealous you are going to give birth to Peters first child because I thought I was going to have that honor. But no worries Jess I will love you and the baby just the same as if you were family because you know what you are my family." Carol said as she hugged Jessica as hard as any woman would be if she was genuinely happy for a best friend.

"Thank you Carol I was so scared of how you would react to the news that I fell in love with Peter, especially knowing how you knew I flirted the idea of you two getting together, even now that I'm having Peter's first baby you still remain understanding. That's why I love you Carol. I love you boo-boo. said Jessica.

"So I'm speculating in the end Baron Sinister didn't execute you on the grounds he was going to mind control you to find your involvement with Peter. But of course you took the anti mind manipulation formula that Peter gave you before Baron Sinister could apply his mind control jewel. SO you proceeded to stay undercover and waited for the right time to strike and get your revenge against the Baron. Then the perfect coincidence fell into your lap when Dr. Strange contacted you about the plan to overthrow Doom with help from us survivors from the Life Raft." said Carol.

"Yes that's correct Carol. I came up with the plan to set up Baron Sinister against the other Barons while there fore using his forces to help bolster our numbers in battle. I also went to a highly renowned metallurgist who developed a liquid solution that eats away at all metal. He was able to create this solution because of the bacteria found in the soil from the badlands beyond the Shield Wall. With that solution I was able to come up with bullets filled with the metal eating solution and kill Baron Sinister with my own hand." explained Jessica

"Let me guess when you saw Peter on the battlefield your heart stopped but, you still wanted to avenge the Peter who died protecting you so you took the first available opportunity to kill Baron Sinister! I would've done the exact same thing." said Carol

"Ok now that we got through the awkward "We both confess to loving the same man and I'm his baby mama situation" what do we do now Carol?" asked Jessica.

"Well we both wait till the love of our lives wakes up from his cocoon like slumber/recovery and we both love him for the rest of our lives together. And judging by how wreckless Peter is in all Alternate and Future versions of himself we may need help keeping him alive hahahaha. said Carol

As the two best friends hugged each other with a sense of happiness over their declaration for the man they both love. Without the two friends noticing the cocoon slowly began to crack making noises as if something or someone was trying to break out.

 _ **A/N: How are you guys enjoying the story development so far? I may take this story to a different conclusion than intended or I may end up doing a choose your own ending based upon the endings I give you using alternate story routes and endings. Tell me what you think. Thoughts, suggestions, comments are always welcome.**_


	15. CH 15 Awakening

Secret Wars- An Alternate or Future Love? Spider-Man and Ms Marvel

References Ms Marvel #34, 47, Ms Marvel Annual 2008, Siege: Amazing Spiderman One Shot, Avenging Spider Man #09, 10, Secret Wars 2015 # 1-4

 **Prologue (Secret Wars #1-4)** For reference to setting and location of story within the Marvel Universe.

Chapter 15 Awakening

KRRRRAAKKKKK! as the sound echoed very loudly over Carol and Jessica's conversation. As the two best friends turned around they saw a massive crack from the top of the web cocoon start to spilt and widen followed by a flood of blood spilling onto the floor. After the stream of blood gradually lessened and stopped entirely, two hands reach out of the crack and grabbed each side of the crack and began to widen the crack. As the crack became wider both Carol and Jessica noticed it was a blood drenched Peter that was slowly opening the cocoon. As it the cocoon split in half from the sheer force of Peter's strength, Peter fell out of the cocoon falling onto the blood soaked floor. Quickly Carol and Jessica ran to Peters side to make sure he was alright.

"Oh my god Peter are you alright!?" Carol and Jessica asked simultaneously.

"Ouch only one of the same questions at a time, Geez I just woke up from my nap! said Peter sarcastically.

"Ok so Peter are you...you? What I mean by that is your not soul switch with Doctor Octopus? (Superior Spider-Man#1-30) You are not some evil clone right because we only love good clones!?" said Carol with a chuckle.

"That's right my baby daddy better be a good guy or else I'm getting Carol and a few of my other super hero friends to whoop his ass!" said Jessica

"Wow I'm definitely feeling the love from you two after a man has just come out of his web coma/sleep." Peter said as he coughed up some blood

"Don't worry about that blood I'm pretty sure that's just blood from sleeping in a womb like cocoon of blood." said Peter.

"So Peter were you able to hear what was going on outside of the cocoon?" asked Carol

"For the most part anything that's happened recently in the past week I don't really know but, I know the state of world affairs due to the fact I was kinda born in this cocoon at the same time this Earth was born." said Peter

"So the matter of dealing with me and my baby, have you any thoughts on that Peter or do you need to be caught up?" asked Jessica

"I know of the situation between you, me and our baby. To put your mind at ease Jessica, I look forward to having this baby with you and Carol. I can only assume that Carol would probably looked upon as a second mother to the baby?" asked Peter

"Yeah Carol and I discussed that the hierarchy of raising this baby would be me first, Carol second, and you last. he he he." Jessica said with a slight crying chuckle. "How can you be so accepting of this situation Peter? Just being newly reborn saving the world and then to just find out that your going to be a father? asked Jessica.

"That very last battle we all had on BattleWorld when I touched your stomach I felt everything you felt when you and Future me first started having feelings for each other. Whether I do follow the same path as my Future self or not, I can promise you I will love and care for you and our baby till the day I die. I felt the emotions of my Alternate Future self through the baby's life force or enigma force within in you. His feelings for you would mirror my own in that same situation. Just because you know my feelings for Carol in this situation doesn't mean I will love you or the baby any less. You both are very important to me" said Peter

"Well said lover boy, you lucky your baby mama is my best friend in the whole wide universe because otherwise I'd be beating your ass right now!" said Carol

"But I enj...

"I would be beating your ass in a way you would NOT ENJOY! said Carol.

"Fine!" said Peter

"Well with all that being said lets get back to living our lives in our world. If I remember correctly I have to talk to my business and scientific partner Anna Maria Maraconi to oversee the renaming of Horizon Labs to Parker Industries. After I get that situated I will invite Hank McCoy(Beast, X Men) and Mr. and Mrs Fantastic to give us all physicals to see how our bodies kept up through the cocoon hibernation process as well as to check the condition of the soon to be Spider baby! If I remember correctly Hank (Beast) is actually residing with the InHumans now. So ladies excuse me for a sec I know this seems like everything is moving quite fast but after experiencing that universe ending event kinda made me more responsible, if that was even possible" Peter said with a laugh

 _ **A FEW DAYS LATER**_

"Well lets see with what I can gather, Carol you seemed to have increased your superhuman strength and energy output by 25%. Both Reed Richards(Mr. Fantastic) and I can deduce that this was mainly the results of the blood test that led us to believe in this theory. Your blood test prior to the BattleWorld event shows your blood cells as usual are in a constant state of energy flux due to the nature of your Kree like powers coming from the original Captain Marvel. But after the BattleWorld event it seems that your blood cells have stabilized due to the introduction of the Enigma Force energy within your bloodstream. Susan Storm(Invisible Woman)being one of the few people in the Universe who took possession of the Enigma/Oni force for a small period of time was essential in helping us classify the energy type that helped stabilized your powers. It is safe to assume that the introduction of the Enigma/Oni force energy was due to the bonding process you and Peter shared in the cocoon." said Hank McCoy(Beast)

"For you Peter there seems to be a drastic change to your cellular structure. What I mean by that Peter is that although not highly concentrated, there are traces of the Enigma/Oni force in yours cells. As a result your muscle fibers are a lot denser and more resilient. Essentially your Spider Strength has been multiplied at least five fold if not greater. Your skin is dense enough to be bullet proof to practically most average caliber sized rounds. It also looks like your body has adapted to your organic self replicating webbing that you produce yourself." said Reed Richards(Mr. Fantastic)

"Good news Jessica your fetus is doing just fine. Just as healthy as the mom. Almost the same results we found in Peters blood test, we found faint traces of the Enigma/Oni force energy flowing throughout your body and womb. Increased muscle fiber density throughout your entire body. It looks like all three of you were exposed to the Enigma/Oni force. Be grateful that the Enigma/Oni force didn't completely overtake you because like Peter and I can testify to, is that once that force takes a hold of you completely, it changes who you are as a person. But it seems that having these trace amounts of it in your guy's system seemed to have improved everyone's vitality and strengths." said Susan Storm (Invisible Woman)

"Well thanks a lot for the physicals, you guys are the only ones I trust when dealing with the afflictions dealing with my unique Spider like conditions as well as the lives of my loved ones!" said Peter

"With all you've done for me and my family, as well resetting the universe back to the way it was, doing such a small favor such as super hero physicals are the least we could do!" Susan Storm said

"And with all the mutants you've helped out with their problems as well as inspired a few mutants to better themselves, working with you Peter has always been a pleasure of mine. Besides when I got the message from Queen Medusa(InHumans) to help you specifically, I jumped at the chance to help you." said Hank McCoy (Beast)

"Thanks Hank for coming to see us. How is Queen Medusa by the way? Does she remember anything that happened in BattleWorld all those years?" asked Jessica

"Why actually yes she does remember! She remembers you quite fondly Jessica and she couldn't be happier about you expecting a baby. As a matter a fact as soon as she deals with the issues of the new emerging In Humans she would actually like to speak to Peter personally!" as Hank said that both Susan Storm and Reed Richards said goodbye and walked out, Hank was soon to follow.

"Huh that doesn't really sound good for either of us Jessica!" said Carol

"Yeah I know what you mean. Medusa doesn't really say I will speak to you personally unless there is a big issue she needs to gauge by her judging your reaction to what she has to say!" said Jessica.

"Hear that Peter. We're watching your ass!" said Jessica

"I know you're watching my ass when I web sling but what does that got to do with Medusa?" asked Peter

"Oh I know your nerdy ways Peter Parker, playing the tragic nerd that doesn't really get the girl but, you plant "seeds or flags" of flirtation so that they grow into the womans mind and they cant get you out of their minds because your nerd like charms further charms the supposed woman who rejected you at first!" said Carol

"But that's how I got you two to...

"SHUT UP PETER!" said Carol and Jessica simultaneously

 _ **A FEW MONTHS LATER**_

"So Jessica how are adjusting to your brand new living quarters? Our own custom mansion wont be done till the end of next year. It maybe even longer because you and Carol seem to want to add additional rooms for God knows what purpose. As well as adding an underground hanger for your custom jets!" said Peter

"Well my dear PennyWorth these living quarters will be satisfactory for now but, when I have this baby we're going to have expand this 5 story condominium to 10 because I cant stand living in this little shack." Jessica said sarcastically.

"Thanks Jess the sarcasm is comforting to know that the mother of my first born child is quite the little diva when it comes to living arrangements. Oh and by the way it wasn't easy finding this massive size condo in Queens that's less than a mile away from the Parker Industries building." said Peter

"Well In all honesty Peter, I am eternally grateful for how generous you are with giving me a nice, comfortable and safe place to raise a child. I know I would be struggling to pay bills and fight crime with a baby on the way but, I'd know I'd find a way to do it. But just knowing that I have such a supportive boyfriend in you that I don't have to work myself to death puts my mind at ease." said Jessica as she caressed the side of Peter's face.

"Jessica even if the baby you are carrying wasn't mine I would still insist that you stay with me, especially now that I have my own business to run. I couldn't sleep soundly knowing a close personal friend of mine experiencing the harsh life of being a single mom." said Peter as held Jessica hand with both of his and gave Jessica a kiss on her cheeks.

"Thanks Peter for saying that. It warms my heart to know you care for me so much. I thinks that's the reason why I grew to love you in the past prior to the BattleWorld and then beyond that. But don't you dare forget you love Carol as well. That's why I have to be sarcastic for both our sakes especially when Carol is out there developing the Ultimates and Alpha Flight teams to be Earths first response teams to intergalactic threats. I miss her Peter." said Jessica as she embraced Peter

"I miss Carol too Jessica but, you know her attitude when it comes to being prepared against future threats. The military tactician in her would rather be ready for the fight if and whenever it happens rather than being caught with your pants down." Peter said.

"Oooo with your pants down, you don't say! I say Mr. Parker are you enticing me for some afternoon love making?" asked Jessica.

"Ok first of all Jessica you are not in the stable period of your pregnancy to start having sex. And second of all I'm exhausted leading the new charitable programs of the Parker Industries that help the steadily increasing population of new mutants and Inhumans adapt to society, thanks to the Phoenix incident(Avengers vs X-Men arc) and 'Former King" Black Bolt releasing the Terrigan mist in our atmosphere.(Infinity arc) Helping new mutants and new Inhumans who have had trouble adjusting back into society and controlling their powers. is essential for brokering peace between humans, mutants, and InHumans alike." said Peter

"Single handedly leading the world to an understanding between normal civilians and the new meta humans that emerge throughout the globe to further spread the word of peace and cooperation, hmmm if I was in my stable period and Carol was back from her space deployment we would totally be jumping your bones my sweet and caring Petey!" said Jessica

"Thanks Jessica for the words of confidence and sexual harassment, its good to know that the lady loves of my life always want to use me for my body rather than my access to billions of dollars and new advance space ships I help create!" Peter said sarcastically with a wink. Oh and by the way thanks for lending me those metal eating acid rounds you got from BattleWorld. I am really close to solving the solution needed to make more of these."

"Your very welcome Pete, what have you figured out about the acid solution?" asked Jessica

"Well I figured out that this particular acid solution isn't the cause of the metal dissolving but rather the synthetic bacteria that's found within the solution that's uses the solution to eat away at the metal. The bacteria can even be controlled or signaled in a way to eat a certain amount of the targeted metal." stated Peter.

"You need to stop with the nerd talk Peter because I am soo close to ripping off that $5000 Armani suit and just doing you right in the middle of the kitchen floor!" stated Jessica

"Ok Jess, I'm sorry I'm leaving to get to work right now!" Peter said as he gave Jessica a gentle embrace and kiss on her lips and he then preceded to get on his knees and hug Jessica's stomach and give the baby bump a kiss as well. "Bye my baby boy keep your mama company and out of trouble" asked Peter

"Well considering its a boy, he will probably get me in trouble, goodbye Petey my love" Jessica said as she blew a kiss as Peter was walking towards the condo elevator.

As Peter took the elevator down he was busy thinking to himself how did he get this lucky at this point of his life. Having a multi billion dollar company and two beautiful women for whom he loves both with all his heart and they do love him as well, as well as a baby on the way. As he reached the bottom floor of the condo he stepped out to see the Rolls Royce ready to drive him to work. When he saw this he had a flashback in his mind reminiscing about how he used to travel to work using a mo-ped or by web slinging, he then laughed to himself how different his situation was back then to how it is now. It didn't take long for Peter to arrive at Parker Industries.

Peter greeted the secretary at the buildings first floor lobby. And as he passed the reception desk he noticed Anna Maria Maraconi his business and science partner arrive at the same time he did.

"Hay Anna how's it going by which I mean yourself and the business? asked Peter with a chuckle.

"I'm fine Peter just a little tired from the lack of sleep I get when I think of all the money your using in the Research And Development department and the additional money you contribute to helping new emerging mutants and Inhumans adjust to their new lives by developing ground breaking medicinal drugs that help those who suffer side effects from having different powers and mutations can cause me to lose a bit of sleep. That keeps me up all night yet. all the good press we get from the success stories and the droves of investors that believe in what we're doing help me fall back asleep. Although you can help lighten the business load I have by taking some of them under your responsibility!" said Anna Maria Maraconi

"Come on Anna you know I'm no good when it comes to business talk, analysis, and future profit and lost projections." peter said with a slight sarcastic chuckle

"Gah Peter, you are so lucky to have such an understanding business partner such as myself to help run the business." said Anna Maria Maraconi

"And you lucky to have such a handsome scientist/ business partner that comes up with new ideas that help make money for our company. Now before I get to work in the R&D (Research and Development) lab I'm going to check my computer in my office for any messages I recieved from the investors and ask Ms. Victoria Hand if I have any urgent upcoming meetings today or even this week.

As Peter and Anna rode the elevator to the 50th floor of the building they were greeted by Peters personal assistant Victoria Hand as soon as they stepped out of the elevator.

"Its good to see you Mr. Parker, Ms. Maraconi." stated Victoria Hand

"Good Morning Victoria how are you today and are there any important meetings I have scheduled today?" asked Peter

"I'm doing fine Mr. Parker and actually your first meeting is actually waiting for you in your office" Veronica said as she opened the door to Peter's office.

As Peter looked inside his office he could see the silhouette of a woman with vast amounts of very long and thick strands of bright red hair standing beside Peters desk. And as she turned to the sound of the opening door she looked at Peter warmly with a smile and began to speak.

"Hello Peter Parker or should I say my beloved husband and Future King of Attilan!" stated Medusa

Peter quickly responded by saying...

"Victoria please hold all my calls and cancel any other meetings I have scheduled for today, I have a feeling this meeting is going to run REAL LATE!"

 _ **A/N How are you guys liking this chapter. Let me know comments and suggestions are welcome.**_


	16. CH 16 Memories of Blood

Secret Wars- An Alternate or Future Love? Spider-Man and Ms Marvel

References Ms Marvel #34, 47, Ms Marvel Annual 2008, Siege: Amazing Spiderman One Shot, Avenging Spider Man #09, 10, Secret Wars 2015 # 1-4

 **Prologue (Secret Wars #1-4)** For reference to setting and location of story within the Marvel Universe.

Chapter 16 Memories of Blood

"Good morning my future husband and King of Attilan." Medusa said as she walked over to Peter and hugged him just as he closed the doors to his office.

"Umm Hi Medusa good morning to you too, if you wanted to get a breakfast burrito with me I could've delivered them to you and we could have had breakfast at your floating castle in the sky. Sorry to get you addicted to burritos, they can wreak havoc on your figure if you have them every day believe me; there are days I have to do some extra web slinging. But I can see you haven't gained a single inch off that smoking hot yet regal silhouette of yours, your highness." said

"Shhh quiet my husband king, have I told you that you talk too much.?" Medusa said as she place her right index finger on Peters lips.

"I don't believe so but I don't really remember because the last time we teamed up together we Fmmmmm.." Peter said as Medusa further pressed her finger on Peters lips to further silence him

"Yes Peter I remember the last time we teamed up together, you helped me with a race of flying bird people that tried to further ruin public perception on the InHuman presence on Earth." (Amazing Spider Man Special InHuman Error #1-3) I came here to deliver this message to you Peter, I chose you as the new future king of Attilan and my future husband." Medusa said.

"Hold on wait a minute I thought you were married because the last time we met I was flirting with you and you rebuttled with I'm married!" said Peter (Amazing Spider Man Special InHuman Error #1-3)

"Yes Peter that's correct I was technically married at the time but my husband at the time Black Bolt had gone missing just when he released a Terrigen mist bomb right when Thanos destroyed our floating city. Black Bolt kept it a secret from me that he knew where Thanos son was an InHuman that lived on Earth. (Infinity Event) After he went missing he finally reappeared just to tell me that a future version of our son had grown up to be a disciple of Kang the Conqueror and we had to stop him. He further explained to me through our mind communication that he was the one that faked our sons disappearance because he gave him to Kang to bring him to the elders of our past to help him in our sons transition of power when my husband exposed him to the Terrigen mist. (InHuman #3-5 2016) What my ex husband failed to realize that Kang the Conqueror manipulated our son to essentially become a InHuman weapon for him to command to kill anyone he desired. So on top of keeping the secret of Thanos's InHuman son, disappearing and leaving me to deal with the fallout of releasing the Terrigen mist within the Earth's atmosphere, and giving our son to a time traveling psychopath made me rethink my relationship with Black Bolt. I mean do you know what its like to kill your son who grew up in the past?" asked Medusa with watery eyes on the verge of crying.

As Peter held onto Medusa he motioned to her that they sit down on the lounge couch he had in his office. As they both sat down they broke from their embrace to sit side by side each other. They also turned their bodies towards each other so that they were facing one another as they sat down.

"Wooo boy was that a mouthful of a story! But your right I wouldn't have any idea what it feels like to kill your son because he was trained to be an unyielding human weapon. That explains why you're no longer married or have a king but what's the reason for choosing me as a husband let alone king of Attilan? asked Peter as he embraced Medusa as she slowly began to cry.

"Well Peter this may sound weird because you probably have no memory of it because the Beyonder wiped our memories of the event ever happening. But what happened during that event I remembered thanks to you. Let me explain, the Beyonder collected an assortment of unique individuals and he didn't discriminate whether or not the individuals were heroes or villains. To make a long story short he was testing all of the individuals strength of will to fulfill the mission he set out for us. You and I were included within the individuals and also Venom.(BEYOND! event) It boils down to the last few moments of battle when Venom was able to impale you with one of his tendrils. Just before you fell to the ground I caught you with my hair. You were bleeding so profusely you began to halleucinate before you died and you thought I was your ex wife Mary Jane. As I held you within my arms and hair, my hair began to absorb some of the blood that came from your fatal wound. Through my hair I'm able to read minds of what you're thinking and shallow memories that come quick to mind. But with you Peter it was different; I was able to delve deep into your past, Practically your entire life of hardships, moments of happiness and heroism and even your so called failures. Even your brief encounter with the Enigma/Oni force." explained Medusa

"So your telling me that you and I participated in another Beyonder event? I swear that guy keeps on selecting me to be part of his good versus evil games. One of which I had to lead a team of alternate Peter Parkers to stop an evil Carnage Spider Man from destroying the multi verse (FOX KIDS-Amazing Spider-Man animated series) did my blood tell you that? asked Peter.

"Yes your blood showed me that event as well. I think it is because the remnants of the Oni/Enigma force remaining in your blood was absorbed through your blood it caused a magnification of my InHuman mind reading powers through my hair. It also caused my hair to be more pliable, I'm able to make my hair as near indestructible like adamantium yet be as soft as silk and the sheer strength of lifting objects and the speed at which I could project my hair whips and spears had tripled. The last and most important part of all through the blood I absorbed from you had an imprinting effect on me. It was not only this immediate physical attraction I had to you but it was experiencing all your heroic deeds and emotional ups and downs made me further believe that you were my destined mate, my heart and soul. Got anything to say about that my dear beloved husband?" asked Medusa with a seductive smile as she pressed her chest against Peter's and began to play with his tie.

"Kinda got me tongue tied right now Medusa. Not many times that happens to me. Not that I think about it Medusa you do know I have prior relationships to both Carol Danvers, you may know her now as Captain Marvel and Jessica Drew or Spider Woman is her super hero name. And on top of that Jessica is pregnant with my first child. I'm not sure if I can give you the relationship you seek my Queen!" said Peter

"You need not worry about Carol and Jessica because I asked their permission to seek you as a mate. As a matter of fact I showed them both mentally through my telepathic hair connection. I let them experience all my feelings I felt towards as well as the moments how you were able to capture my heart. I shared those moments with them so they know my feelings for you were genuine. They in turn showed me their feelings and moments they shared with you as well. They welcomed me as a sister and fellow ally to "protect our Peter from getting himself killed and help him avoid making himself look like a complete douchebag'" that's what they both had in mind when they sought out thus alliance." said Medusa

"Really you spoke with both Carol and Jessica and they were ok with this arrangement?" asked Peter. "You do went all the way out in deep space just to talk carol on making me your king of Attilan?" asked Peter

"My beloved husband you forget I have a practically instantaneous mode of transportation!" as Medusa said that she whistled and then a big flash of light appeared in the middle of the room. As the bright flash of light faded away there stood a giant bulldog with what look like tuning forks on his head. The dog then barked a couple of times and ran right towards Peter with jaws wide open.

"Oh my God I forgot about LockJaw Mmmmmm!" Peter said as his entire upper torso was engulf within the mouth of LockJaw. As Peter struggled to get out of LockJaws mouth Medusa laughed as she witness this hilarious scene take place.

"You see my dear husband as come to realize when you come to accept the throne you can experience the convenience of having LockJaw as a pet and instant mode of transportation. Thanks to your charitable organizations that help fellow InHumans find peace with their powers whether that be finding comfortable facilities for InHumans to acclimate to their powers or to help them find their way home to Attilan you Peter have the love of the InHuman people. You also have the love of the Queen of Attilan!" said Medusa

"How can you say that Medusa? As much I enjoyed the times we teamed up together on missions or we were in the same room when it came to preventing those end of the world event meetings. We didn't have many opportunities to talk to get to know one another yet you can say with such regal confidence you have found a perfect mate, husband, and king in me. I cant even say to myself with sheer confidence that I chose the right pair of underwear for today or even on most days. Even days when I fail at being a hero, I'm pretty sure my confidence isn't at a all time high yet you're soo convinced I'm a perfect match for you. Are you sure you see a good leader and king in me? I'm not even sure as C.E.O. and owner of my own business am I'm running Parker industries the right way, I have to have people to help me run this business and keep my head on straight!" said Peter

" And you will have the support from not only your Queen and royal family but you have the support of the InHuman people as well. I'll be the first to say that Peter you and I have a unique connection by way of your blood being so unique it was able to imprint upon me the memories of a great hero let alone a great man its hard for me not to fall in love with you. and if you still feel we don't have this connection let me show it to you then." said Medusa

As Medusa said that she sat closer to Peter and put her forehead against Peters and closed her eyes. This cause Peter to do the same and close his eyes. As the two pressed their foreheads to one another Medusa's hair grew longer and wrapped around Peters body. In an instant Peter saw clear images of himself and the various missions he went on with the Avengers and other various groups of super heroes. He instantly recalled the events which Medusa spoke of when the Beyonder took various individuals including Medusa and himself.

He then personally the event of his supposed death at the hands of Venom(Gargon). Peter witnessed Medusa catching him in her vast hair strands an saw as his blood poured out of his wound than it soaked into Medusas hair. As Peter see's his past self muttering his last words he saw as Medusa cried holding onto his past's dead body that her eyes began to shine that of a person in possession of the Enigma/Oni force. Then as the event came to past Peter soon began see the various battles that he and Medusa went through and he felt in his hearts as he watched the events how Medusa felt about him during each event.

It was a similar feeling he felt when he fell in love with Mary Jane. He felt how Medusa looked at Peter as if he was the true love she had been waiting for after being devastated by how little her husband trusted her and disappointed she felt knowing she had to dissolve the marriage and declare her husband unworthy of kingship. Peter couldn't deny he felt these feelings for him were genuine and heartfelt. There was real sense of longing to be beside someone who was understanding of her people and their plight. Peter remember how he felt when he was unsure how his spiders would mutate at a certain point of his life and he would turn into a Man-Spider. He feared becoming a monster if he didn't get the proper help and he realized that Medusa had fallen in love with him for the strength of his character during his battles as she experienced them through his blood memories and the caring compassionate nature he would display to his allies and fellow civilians. That would include the various loves of his life, especially Carol and Jessica.

As Peter opened his eyes he realized his body had moved on his during his mind meld with Medusa and they were both standing up off the couch embracing each other tightly as they were in a deep kiss. Peter didn't fight it and he started to move his hands to her hips and began to lift Medusa up off her feet while maintaining the kiss. As Medusa opened her eyes she saw that her and Peter were in a deep embrace as they were kissing and he had lifted her up just to enhance the feeling of joy they found in being in each others arms. Medusa closed her eyes slowly began to shed a few tears because thinking back to her previous marriage she hadn't felt this way about her ex-husband and king. Medusa realized she had just developed a crush on Black Bolt while they were kids and he had lost his parents as he was trying to save them from Galactus scout ships. She felt she loved Black Bolt out of pity and when they grew up; she grew to love the idea of "being in love from early age and becoming the only one who truly understood Black Bolt!"

As they both began to open their eyes, Peter and Medusa stared into each others eyes and both began to smile.

"How did you know I would say yes and or end up in a situation like this?" Peter asked.

"Lets just say I had a strong feeling that you would feel the same way after we do our little mind meld. I had my doubts but it was a feeling I had in my heart and in my blood that things would work out they way they were meant to." Medusa said with a playful wink.

"Arghh how am I going to deal with being a super hero, pleasing three women, running a multi billion dollar corporation and being the King of Attilan. asked Peter

"Oh I am very confident in the ability of my beloved husband or should say my beloved King Spider Man!"

 _ **A/N: Are guys liking the addition of Medusa and her connection to Peter and the Enigma Force. Comments and suggestions are welcome. Thanks for all the words of encouragement and phrase to continue the story. Expect more to come, hope you enjoy future chapters.**_


	17. CH 17 New Blood

Secret Wars- An Alternate or Future Love? Spider-Man and Ms Marvel

References Ms Marvel #34, 47, Ms Marvel Annual 2008, Siege: Amazing Spiderman One Shot, Avenging Spider Man #09, 10, Secret Wars 2015 # 1-4

 **Prologue (Secret Wars #1-4)** For reference to setting and location of story within the Marvel Universe.

CH 17 Blood Loss

"Medusa are you sure about this? I mean gathering a press meeting to announce Spider Man the King of New Attilan and of the InHumans?" Peter had said to Medusa in the private convention hall that was still empty before the press and media began to arrive at the designated time.

"Of course my dear husband! I am not ashamed of calling you my king nor should you feel that you are unworthy of the title. I know you haven't any experience as king but the leadership that you've shown me through your blood memories of the past as well as past exploits that I have witnessed myself cannot be denied. You are a man of outstanding measure. I have yet to meet any man with the strength of character that matches or even mimics your very own. Now my dear husband enough with this conversation filled with doubt, You are now my beloved king and husband therefore, You will always have my utmost confidence and devoted love and affection for you. I will always love you as well as the many children we may have together, as well as the many children you may have with Carol and Jessica." said Medusa

"Why do you make it sound like I wanted to have a harem of super heroines to give birth to my children?" asked Peter

"Well by all rights my dear husband that is you prerogative as King to have as many women of the royal court as he desires. It is not like these women were forced to be in this arrangement but rather each women holds deep and intimate affections towards you. Who am I to get in the way of true love when I myself have been entranced with loving you? Now where is your other self from another universe?" asked Medusa

"I believe he is going to join us shortly. We cant have Spider Man getting married and becoming king without his biggest sponsor and benefactor showing up at the announcement. Luckily for me and you I can still keep the illusion that Spider Man and Peter Parker are two separate people. I remembered during my many travels to other alternate universes that there was an alternate me that has no powers buts is an established Hollywood actor. We can let him play the role of me in this universe every now and then to show Peter and Spider Man meeting with one another. Speaking of which, here he is!" said Peter

"Hay there boss man hope I'm dressed properly for this kind of press meeting. Its my honor to meet you Queen Medusa.. I mean you Highness!" said Actor Peter Parker

"No need to be so formal when we are in private setting such as this. I am always grateful to meet the alternate versions of my husband especially those who help and respect him. I assume you have gone over the lines you are going to say to address the media as to why you have called this meeting to take place my dear "Mr. Parker". asked Medusa

"Yes of course you Highness.. I mean Medusa. Once I prepare for an acting role I remember my lines and I know how to respond like Peter using my method acting and what I know of him in this world, aside from the Spider Man aspect. Its the least I can do for your husband saving me from that demonic vampire family(Inheritors) trying to eat me by stealing my life force." said Actor Peter Parker

"Well guys looks like the press and media are just arriving so we better get in positions!" said Peter Parker in his Spider-Man costume. As he turned back towards the crowd of seats that were gradually being filled he looked towards Medusa and smiled as he held her hand. She returned the smile back in kind as she lightly blushed.

"Ladies and gentleman of the press I have gathered you all here for a special announcement to make on behalf of my very close friends Spider-Man and Medusa Queen of the InHumans. But in all honesty it is not I who will make the announcement but her highness Queen Medusa!" said Actor Peter Parker. As he motioned his hand towards Medusa she gladly took his hand as a sign of her willfulness to make the announcement herself.

"People of the news press and social media, It is thanks to these two fine gentlemen before you on this stage that InHumans both newly emerged and long time Inhumans have found a way to peacefully coincide with human beings. Whether it be thanks To Mr. Peter Parkers charitable contributions to InHuman programs and safe houses that allow Inhumans to adapt to life on Earth as well as learn to control their powers for public safety or even for the benefit of mankind. And thanks to the public endorsement of Spider-Man as well as his physical efforts to ensure the safety of both human and Unhumans alike he has made great strides in making peaceful public relations between humans and InHumans. Thanks to the encouragement of Mr. Peter Parker I have come to a decision. I announce henceforth that the new King of the InHumans shall be none other than Spider-Man!" as Medusa said this an orchestra of camera clicks and camera flashes soon followed, accompanied by a roar of questions coming from the media personnel standing up from their seats. "I will only answer a few questions because there's some business I must sort out with the help from my king!" stated Medusa

-Queen Medusa does this means you and Spider-Man are married and if so, is this more a political marriage to broker peace between humans, meta humans and InHumans?

"To answer that question simply yes Spider-Man and I are married although we haven't had a traditional marriage you humans may have but we are bonded by our InHuman laws. As pertaining to your next question it is not simply a political marriage, through various extended times spent with Spider-Man and because of his selfless acts and strength of character during those times of crisis I fell in love with him." said Medusa

-Your Highness if you two are married as husband and wife or king and queen does this mean Spider-Man will primarily being living with you in the royal palace in the floating capital of New Attilan? And what will that mean for the local crime beats and patrols that Spider-Man usually takes care of?

"It goes without saying that Spider-Man chooses where he wants to live, that being said he will always have a home in the royal palace. Although we will have shared responsibilities as king and queen of the InHumans I encourage my husband to keep up with his daily routines as much possible. That being said that sounds like a daunting task for a king to take by himself so not only will he have his royal guard to help him with either New Attilan matters or that he simply needs back up for his patrol routes they will be at his beck and call. Not only that but my king has announcement to make on that subject matter as well." Medusa said as she motioned her hand for Spider-Man to take to stand side by side with her.

"I would like to announce a protege' if you would like to call him that. I have fought along side him through some of the most dangerous missions I have ever been on. I trust this man with my life therefore I more than happy to trust him with the name and responsibilty. I would like to introduce to the world another Spider Man." as Peter said this Miles Morales(Spider Man) turned off his invisible cloaking on his suit as he repelled off the ceiling upside down.

"Hello everyone, nice to meet you all! Don't think of me as someone new, I'm just another friendly neighborhood Spider Man here to help!" said Miles Morales (Spider Man)

"I hope the great people of New York show him the same love they have shown me over the years!"

As Peter Parker said this he got an alert on his smart watch that had an automated voice warning him that a cloud of the Terrigen mist that had been circulating around the globe has gathered in a small section over northern Italy. Peter quickly thought to himself he needs to get over to Italy real quick before the in unsuspecting people of that northern region of Italy get exposed to the Terrrigen mist. Since one of Medusa's long strands of hair was curled around he projected a thought to Medusa that we need Lock Jaw now to teleport us to where he got the report of the roaming Terrigen mist. When Medusa responded agreed telepathically Peter quickly whispered to Actor Peter Parker that Medusa and himself had some urgent business to take care of. Actor Peter Parker quickly addressed the media by saying.

"Sorry to cut this meeting short but Spider-Man has just informed me that there is an urgent matter that requires he and Queen Medusa's immediate attention so we will have to reschedule questions at a later date!" Actor Peter Parker said with a firm businessman bravado.

Spider-Man quickly let Miles Morales know that he had to go take care of things and he wished Miles luck as he took Medusa in a side by side embrace and web swung out of the big convention room doors. They ended up on the roof of the convention center and they were quickly met with bright flash of light and out came the giant teleporting bulldog Lock Jaw.

"Man he met us here pretty fast how did he know exactly where to go without you directly telling him where to go? asked Peter

"Well I raised Lock Jaw since he was a puppy so we developed a telepathic bond without the use of physical contact, so I sent him a message to come to my location and he picked up on my telepathic location through our bond and here he is, just like the GOOD BOY HE IS YES HE IS!" Medusa said she scratched under Lock Jaws chin as he happily barked.

Peter than noticed that Lock Jaw had been accompanied by ten of the royal guard and he was glad for the additional back up because usually when Peter usually goes on missions he seldom has back up to make the missions easier.

"Hay baby, where do you think you're going?" a mysterious figure said.

As Peter looked up towards the sun he could see a familiar silhouette floating down from on up high. It was one of his beloved, Carol Danvers Parker aka Captain/Ms. Marvel.

"Carol what you doing here you should be getting rest, you just came back from a long space flight just yesterday!" Peter said as he gave Carol a quick embrace.

"Well I was enjoying a lazy afternoon hanging with Jessica in the loft playing with Lock Jaw before he puckered up his eyes and barked incessantly before he teleported out of there. Jessica told me Medusa typically doesn't call for Lock Jaw to respond that fast unless she needed to be somewhere urgent. She put two and two together to deduce that you and her must be going out to do something reckless. Of course I had to insist that she stay here because of her condition so I told her that I would beat your ass for making her worry about you but, I would do so after we came back from the mission. Hay Medusa, always good to see you, lets go accompany our husband/king to make sure he doesn't do anything too wreckless!" Carol said as she gave a gentle hug to Medusa and gave her a kiss on the cheek. (similar to how some European country greetings go.)

"Sounds like a good idea Carol, lets make sure Peter doesn't cause too much trouble!" Medusa said with a chuckle causing Carol to laugh out loud.

"Why do you ladies make it sound like I'm the trouble maker and bringer of all unfortunate events?" asked Peter

"Don't get us wrong Peter, you cause no harm to nobody else on purpose but, you bring calamity and massive injury to yourself. So by that logic we 3 wise women have to keep you in place so you wont cause problems for yourself and us because we would like to keep our husband/king in one piece and unharmed before we discipline him for causing us such distress!" stated Carol

"All right fine I get the point Geez, I try to be the hero that you ladies fell in love with and I get criticized and mocked for my efforts." said Peter

"What was that Pete, don't think Medusa and I heard you very well. It sounded like you were responding back with a patronizing and sarcastic tone to your voice my love? Or am I hearing things? asked Carol.

"Ughh no dear what I said was lets get going before too many innocent bystanders are hurt or killed!" said Peter

As Carol, Medusa, Peter and the Royal guard came to encircle themselves around Lock Jaw Medusa said to Peter "Remember dear husband think of the coordinates coming from your gadget and project them to Lock Jaw the location of the event through contact and telepathy with Lock Jaw.

When Peter placed his hand on Lock Jaws head he felt the hands of Carol and Medusa firmly grasping his shoulders. He thought of the location the coordinates his watch had given him and Lock Jaw mentally picked up on where to go and teleported everyone with him to the location. When the flash had subsided from the instant teleport , Peter saw that they were in the middle of a fairly populated rural city along the mountains of northern Italy.

All of them had seen the tall mountains of Northern Italy yet there were no trace of the Terrigen Mist. Peter look down towards the flatlands that laid before the mountains and saw a near by small town.

"Hay guys lets try checking that near by town and ask them if they had seen anything!" asked Peter

"Good way to start the mission my love!" said Carol

"Well said my husband!" stated Medusa

As Medusa royal guard used the inhuman speed to run down the hill towards the town, Carol had picked up Peter and Medusa in her arms and flew towards the town. When they arrived the town seemed abandoned. As they approached the center of town they could see although the town appear abandoned they could tell from the scattered dead bodies around them that the town seem abandoned because the entire populous of the town were all sprawled out all over the place. Except their bodies were practically skeletal with all bodily fluids drained from them. Their skin and hair is all that remained to distinguish one body from the next.

"What could have done all this?" asked Carol

"Whatever could have done this must have been affected by the Terrigen Mist because I can still smell familiar strong scent in the air although, the visible mist that usually accompanies the smell is no where to be scene!" said Medusa

"Perhaps whatever killed these townsfolk perhaps feeds on inhaling the mist as well as draining the towns folk of their blood. My other Nerdy Spider Sense is telling me it might be vampire related!" Peter said with slighty sarcastic yet frightened tone in his voice.

Both Carol and Medusa both felt a sense fear at the mere mention of the word vampire coming from Peters mouth.

"This cant be a coincidence, right babe! There's is no possible way that the Inheritors(Spider-Verse Event) could have escaped that alternate universe without the Master Weaver teleporting them out of there. He wouldn't do that he's on your side right?!" Carol said with a slightly panicked voice.

"Yes that's right husband didn't you trap them on the radioactively toxic planet in a bomb shelter so that if they step foot out of the shelter they would immediately start feeling the effects of the nuclear fallout. If they have indeed escaped from their captivity I shall send for more royal guards to accompany us to permanently dispose of them but, to be quite frank my king by the time Carol and I are through with them there will be nothing left to identify their bodies!" said Medusa.

"NOT EVEN THEIR ASHES!" stated Carol with an authoritative voice.

"Wow ladies I do appreciate the protective intentions but we don't even know yet if The Inheritors that have been hunting me are the ones responsible for the deaths of all these people. I merely said vampire as an educated guess because of the evidence all around: the evidence of all the dead bodies we seen around seemed to have been drained of all blood. For all we know it could be a vampiric banana slug that did all this!" said Peter

"This is not funny Peter, you showed mercy to those Inheritor vampires; mercy when they nearly wiped out a lot of Spider heroes from many different universes. If it were up to me or Medusa, killing any of our kind would be immediate grounds for elimination or extermination of their kind!" said Carol

"Well I know how you both feel but never forget, killing is not the heroes way. It is by far the very last means of solving the situation if you can really help it. I tried to be that kind of example to my other selves and other Spider heroes. If my enemies ever try to harm you, Medusa, Jessica or any other of our children to be, I couldn't tell you how I would act or would I kill them out of sheer protective nature!?" said Peter.

"Don't forget my dear king and husband that any burden or obstacle you face is also ours to help you so you will never have to face them alone!" stated Medusa

As Peter thanked Medusa and Carol for the reassuring statements he was busy analyzing some of the drained bodies scattered about the town. He noticed that the bodies each had either circular suction like drain holes around the central throat area of the victims or they had two puncture marks around the victims jugular. Peter thought to himself that he's seen these particular marks before.

"Who is Michael Morbius?" asked simultaneously by Carol and Medusa

Peter looked at both women a surprised look on his and said "How did you two know what I was thinking?"

"Just in case you were wondering how we read your mind my king is both Carol and I have bonded with you by way of absorbing some of Cosmic Enigma force through your blood. Remember Carol and I have both been exposed to it by one way or another. Although a personal thought has occurred to me, Carol has probably had more exposure to your Cosmic power by way of your sexual encounters with each other!"

"Medusa really!" yelled out Carol as she blushed and turned redder than Medusa's hair.

"Apologies Carol, I'm simply stating that I have yet to experience Peter's Enigma force by way of sexual intercourse.

"All right ladies lets get back to this mysterious bloodsucker who happened to drain this town dry in less than 60 minutes it took my satellites to predict and hone in on the next possible terrigen mist catastrophe.

A handful of the royal Inhuman guards came up to Peter and had reported that there were several bodies located outside the small town. Most of them found within their own houses located next to their own personal vineyards and or farms. When Peter had analyzed the trail of dead bodies had led outside the town towards the mountains he had deduced that the creature that attacked this part of the country was likely hiding out in the caves up in the mountain ranges.

"Well to cover more ground I guess we will all check separate caves. The only trouble I'm having is how to split us up among the royal guards?" asked Peter.

As the heroes traveled further into the cave it split off into several paths.

"We have enough of the royal guard to split them into teams of five per pathway and still have two remaining pathways to decide among you, Carol and I my husband. Do you think that would be a wise plan to cover more ground without leaving anyone of us too vulnerable?" asked Medusa.

"Sounds like a good plan me. rather than me leading you all blindly in these caves. But before we split up all of us better have some form of communication to signal each other when we find something." said Spider Man

"That shouldn't be a problem my king all the royal guards are equipped with our own custom communicators within their helmets. As for Carol and I we have our telepathic link we share with you but, if you insist why don't you pass Carol and I your own Spider communicators you keep in your belt." said Medusa

"Your lucky Peter that Medusa and I have agreed that in order for both of us not to be to distracted by being close you we will split up for now during our first mission together. So you better behave your self Peter, I wouldn't want to kick your ass if you ended up hurting yourself on this mission.

"Yeah thanks for the words of comfort I love you too!" said Peter

As the group split up in to their respective groups down each pathway, as they traveled down each pathway, they were all soon shocked to see that there were hundreds of people seemingly stuck to the walls of each pathway with what seems to be a sticky salivated sap that appeared to be hollow yet cocoon like in appearance.

"Ahh Peter we have a situation here and Medusa says that the royal guards have found the same situation we have!" said Carol.

"I'm startin to get the feeling that there's a pattern going on!" Peter said sarcastically.

Peter thought to himself there has been an drastic increase in reports of missing people all over Europe in the past few weeks. When he looked at some of the captives stuck to the walls of his pathway he noticed some of them gave off the scent of Terrigen mist. But more importantly all of them had bite and or suction marks around their necks. "Who ever was doing this, first priority is getting these hundreds of innocent people to safety. Medusa can you hear me through our mind-brain telepathy thing?" asked Peter.

"Of course my beloved king what is it that you require?" asked Medusa.

"All of the royal guards that didn't find any stuck to the wall victims...uh well I'll just call them sticky victims...uh well that's beyond the point, any ways can you tell the royal guards that didn't find any sticky victims to assist the others with evacuations. And can you summon LockJaw to meet them at the entrance of the cave and have him teleport to the main lobby of the Peter Industries tower, I will contact Ms. Victoria Hand to contact S.H.I.E.L.D emergency response units to care for all the victims we're about to send their way." asked Peter

"Such a simple request you ask of me shall be done right away my love and thanks for remembering that Lock Jaw is scared of caves." said Medusa.

As Peter acknowledge Medusa's statement he quickly made a call with his smart watch that has a dedicated link to his head quarters in the Peter Industries tower.

"Mr. Parker what assistance do you require now, it better now be a change of Spider-boxers cause you keep on forgetting to put them on prior to doing your heroic duties because I cant stand to hear another of your stories where you save the day while going "commando" in your suit!" Ms Victoria Hand said with slight annoyed tone to her voice.

"Very funny Ms. Victoria now you're having fun responding to my personal calls, although not as urgent as my typical request I require that you inform S.H.I.E.L.D emergency response units to our main lobby in the Parker tower cause my dog Lock Jaw will bring lets say a few hundred guest that require medical attention. If you could do that that be greatly appreciated thanks!" asked Peter "But Mr. Parker this is highly irregular where am I suppose to transfer all these injured guest." asked Ms. Victoria

"Sorry Ms. Victoria I couldn't hear what you said your signal is #######breaking ########up cant understand you#######I'll call you back later, part of me feels slightly bad for doing this to her, but then again this is my first time having a personal assistant so I don't know any better hehehehe." muttered Peter with a smirky grin.

"By the way Carol since you and Medusa can transport the victims more efficiently than I ever could, I will further explore my cave path because it continues to go further inward into the mountain and I have to check whether or not there are more people in need of help." stated Peter

"Just because Medusa and I are busy transporting these civilians away from danger doesn't mean that gives you a "hall pass" to go and act like a reckless and selfless hero who gets themselves horribly injured! I know that sweet, flattering tone Peter. As soon as we are done transporting these civilians to safety Medusa and I are immedeatly heading your way, Do you understand me Peter!" asked Carol

"Of course I understand you sweetheart I'll try my best not to find trouble but, you two know better than most, that trouble just finds me and I don't want to be rude and not show "Trouble" a good time. It just so happens when I encounter "Trouble" I get... well you know the story I get my $$ kicked half the time. Just don't forget when you head down my cave path that I left some civilians waiting for you two to pick them up. Ok love you both, time for me to meet up with whos running the show here!" Peter said as he started web slinging down the ever expanding cave pathway.

"Peter..Peter... Damn IT... we better hurry up Medusa and finish up here because we gotta go make sure Peter doesn't try to get himself killed before we get the chance to kill him for making us worried!" said Carol.

"Agreed!" said Medusa

As Peter continued to swing down the path he noticed that there weren't any more stuck civilians. When Peter reached the end of the path it had opened up into a massive cavern space with quite a few tables filled with what seems to be various containers and test tubes filled with various liquids as well as various laboratory equipment and some low luminous lighting. As Peter scanned the rest of the spaced he noticed there was one person stuck to the wall. He used his Spider Sense to find to see that the person who was indeed trapped in the gunk on the walls was She-Hulk(Jennifer Walters). As he quickly made his way over to her, he couldn't help but notice that her physique was not as her usual predominately muscular yet voluptuous shape and she was gray in stead of green.

"JEN...JEN! What happened to you? How did you get here? Are you ok? Sorry for the barrage of questions I'm just so shocked to see you in such a uhh unflattering state!" said Peter

As Jennifer Walters slowly began to open her eyes she moaned a response. "Argghhh is that you Peter? I bet that is you because no one on this Earth can sound so annoyingly nerdy yet so compassionate in how you show your concern for me. Well first things first thank you darlin' for being my knight in red tights." Jen said as she gave Peter a small peck on Peter's cheek and nearly fainted from expending the energy to give Peter that kiss.

"Woah Woah there Jen never mind the answering of the questions, lets just get you out of here!" Peter said as he broke Jennifer Walters out of the sap. He then continued to pick up Jen by lifting her into both her arms. Peter grew concerned because he knew from She-Hulk appearance that she was ill because from sheer amount of muscle mass that seem to be had diminished from her usual frame became more apparent once he had her in his arms. As Peter began walking towards the cave path exit about fifty feet away from the wall he freed She-Hulk from began to crack and split open. The opening would soon reveal a bat like creature with what seems like merging of a human like torso and legs with gigantic wings attached to his back. His appearance was gray in skin tone (similar to She-Hulk) and his head covered with varying lengths of messy black hair.

"Peter is that you?" asked the bat creature in a gargled and rough coarse tone of voice.

"I'm sorry could you refresh my memory? Do I know you? I don't hang around many bat creature in my social circles." said Peter

"Always with the jokes huh Peter, sadly these next few jokes you utter will be your last.! It is me Peter, Michael Morbius. I have transcended from what you last knew me as!" said Morbius.

"What are on about Michael? What have you done to all these innocent people you have kidnapped, why did you kill all these people in that village, and what have you done to She-Hulk(Jennifer Walters)?

"I cant help what I am now Peter. I have been trying to find a cure for what I am...for what I have become!" said Morbius.

"What have you become? What has happened to you? Mutation?" asked Peter

"As Blade and I were on the trail of Dracula and we followed it to a small castle in the mountains of Berlin,Germany. As we discovered that the castle was indeed his hideout we were about to ambush him as he slept in his crypt when we were ambush by about 50 plus vampires. As Blade and I killed Draculas minions, he soon revealed himself to us. We skipped any discussion and went straight to fighting. As Blade and I tried to coordinate our attacks against but Dracula was unlike any vampire we have faced before. He was so much faster and stronger. As we fought for hours we noticed the sun was setting in the mountain ranges quicker than expected. As we fought him he tried to flee and fly outside the castle windows. Although I had not mastered flight I immediately followed after Dracula. As I tackled him in mid air I held onto him and tried to fly upwards to the last few glimpses of remaining sun to try and kill and or injure him severely. As Blade and I have planned before I would attempt this move to weaken and or kill Dracula, Blade would watch as we ascended into the sky and he would throw an explosive stake right at the moment when Dracula was weakened by the quick exposure to the sun. But as he and I flew upward instead of being hit by sun rays we were quickly over taken by a green mist. said Morbius.

"The Terrigen Mist!" I'm so sorry Michael you had to get caught up in that.

"As Dracula and I were both caught up in the mist our bodies began to fuse together. The pain was immense every cell of my body changing and mutating to change into the grotesques creature you see before you. Although I kept most of mental facilties, what I inherited from Dracula was his immense thirst for blood. I thought if I kidnapped Inhumans all around Europe I could find something genetically in their DNA to help separate the fusion between the two of us. But hundreds of bloodtest led me to one conclusion that we had bonded at the cellular level. During times of my slumber I found out that I had subconsciously been flying out of the cave and preying upon nearby villages and sucking the villages dry of every bit of blood. Even when I desperately tried to find a cure to separate me from Dracula there was always that thought of feeding the thirst for blood. I cant escape from it Peter. No matter how hard I try to kill myself to be finally be rid of the curse of Dracula, my body would not permit me to do so. The thirst always wins!" said Morbius

"So if you are truly committed to living your life as the new Dracula, whats with holding Jen hostage?" asked Peter

"Well I thought her radioactive blood during her transformation as She-Hulk would help strengthen the radioactive bonds I have within my own DNA and would help expel or separate the bonds made with Draculas blood. But as test began to fail over and over I decided she would make a suitable bride for me for all eternity." said Morbius

"Do you really think she would agree to be with you, to stay by your side as you two prey on the innocent everyday for eternity, have you seen yourself in a mirror recently? I don't care how skinny, gray and emaciated she looks, she is still way out of your league!" said Peter

"Enough of your foolishness you will not take away my bride away from me. You have a been a thorn in my side when first turned into a vampire during my freshman year in college, now today will be your last day to interfere with my business for the last time. I will bleed you dry and will continue with everyone you love after I have killed you!" said Morbius

'''Judging by the tone of voice and the bravado by which he delivered that statement didn't seem like Michael Morbius at all. Looks like Michael is unaware of how much control of his body he really does have over Dracula. First priority is getting Jen out of here.''' Peter thought to himself- "Well Michael when you make threats against me that's one thing but when you make threats against my love ones well that's when I'm gonna put on my dancin' shoes cause dems fighting words cause you're not leaving this cave alive" said Peter. ''''''Excellent tough talk Peter I'm so proud of you'''''' Peter thought to himself.

The two readied themselves for the fight to begin... to be continued?

A/N: comments welcomed, thank you for continued support


End file.
